


A Place to Belong

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Autism, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Choices, Communication, Confessions, Confrontations, Confusion, Deception, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Miscommunication, Only a little of those two, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Physical Abuse, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Racism, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits, Stimming, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, forced repression of stimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 65,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Sokka and Zuko are soulmates.Because of this from the time they are small the spirits take them to visit each other. No one else can see the spirit version of the other but it doesn't take much for the two to become friends.But with their countries divided by war Zuko has to decide where his loyalties really are and maybe save not only his soulmate but his nation and his family from his father.Sokka has to decide how exactly he feels about Zuko and come to terms with how much the spirit world likes him.But they can do it together.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 690
Kudos: 1708





	1. The Boy in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record I am autistic and Zuko is based a bit on me and a bit on my 11 year old.
> 
> Also TW for Ozai being a dick and abusive about Zuko stimming and displaying autistic behaviour. That will be throughout this fic. I do try to limit how much I show and how much I just mention as a thing that has happened. 
> 
> I also plan on doing a modern AU with autistic Zuko but this fic cried out for writing first.

The first time it happened Sokka thought it was just a normal dream. 

He had gone to bed and then he found himself standing by his body in his home. Katara was sleeping next to him and his mom and dad were sitting nearby talking quietly. 

As he tried to figure out what was going on a thing flew through the wall. It was long and big and had sharp teeth but Sokka wasn’t scared. 

He felt that the thing wanted to take him somewhere.

It could be fun! 

So Sokka climbed aboard and found himself flying up out of his home and couldn’t help but laugh with joy. 

They crossed the wide sea and strange lands to come to the stop in a place more green than anywhere Sokka had ever seen. It was surrounded by ornate buildings that made Sokka feel a little dizzy to look at. 

The animal thing waited as Sokka got off his back and then nudged him with his head towards the tree by the pond. 

That’s when Sokka noticed the little boy. 

He was dressed in red and gold and was sitting on a bench, swinging his legs, and tugging on the ends of his hair. 

Sokka bounded over and waved a hand, so excited to make a new friend that he didn’t notice the animal thing disappearing. 

“Hi! I’m Sokka! Who are you?” he asked as he came to a stop beside the boy who looked at him with wide eyes and started to flap his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked but the boy just flapped harder and made a little sound in the back of his throat. 

_ Panic Fear Scared _

Sokka tilted his head to the side. It wasn’t that the boy had spoken, he had just known what the boy was feeling. 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t hafta be scared.” Sokka sat down next to the boy but didn’t try to touch him, “It’s nice here! It’s all snow and ice where I’m from so I don’t get to see things like this!” Sokka continued, he hoped by being calm the boy would feel better.

The strange boy stopped making the keening whine and stopped flapping to pull on his hair again. 

“I like turtleducks.” the boy said softly, even though he wasn’t looking at Sokka.

“I don’t know those but we have penguins where I’m from! They make really silly sounds!” Sokka said loudly but the boy flinched so when he spoke again he tried to be quieter. 

“You’re so lucky to be able to see so many pretty things all the time! What’s your name?” Sokka leaned in but not too close to the boy. 

“I’m Zuko. I like turtleducks.” the boy, Zuko, tugged hard on his hair again. 

Sokka smiled.

“Do you want to play?” 

The boy nodded and jumped down and did a little twirl. 

“Do you want to see the turtleduck babies?” Zuko asked and beamed when Sokka nodded. 

They ran around the pond to an area with weeds where Zuko dropped to a crouch. 

“We gotta be quiet. Azula is too loud and scares them.” 

Sokka nodded at his new friend’s wisdom and crouched next to him. Zuko scooted forward and parted the tall grass to reveal the tiny baby turtleducks.

“Sooooo cute!” Sokka squealed softly and Zuko smiled again. 

“Want to see more?” and Sokka could only say yes. 

They walked around the garden, Zuko pointing out the different plants and creatures and explaining them. Sokka could feel that Zuko was happy and excited and that made him happy in return. At some point they decided to sit again and just talk. 

“Why do you get lots of green things?” Sokka whined, “It’s not fair! It’s cold all the time where I live and all there is is lots of snow and ice! It’s boring!” 

“It’s very hot here.” Zuko said in reply. 

“Maybe because you have a hot sun all the flowers want to come up and say hello!” it was a good theory Sokka thought to himself. 

“My sister Azula set a flower on fire and then Azula burned my bum. Azula is kind of mean to me.” Zuko confessed. It seemed a bit off topic to Sokka but he understood that it made sense to Zuko even if he didn’t know how he knew. 

“Sister’s can be like that. Katara is special and that means she gets a lot of attention. Especially from mom. It makes me feel lonely and sad sometimes but I’m also proud that she’s my sister.” Sokka decided to reply. 

Zuko hummed to himself and swung his legs. 

“Azula is much more special than me. Dad likes her more because of that. It makes me angry sometimes. I don’t like getting angry.” Zuko looked so sad but he also felt confused and unsure of what he was supposed to do.

“Well you’re her big brother. You’re supposed to be proud of her and stuff but you’re allowed to feel angry. Gran Gran said you’re allowed to feel anything you just can’t be mean. Zuko isn’t mean. Zuko is nice and cares about things like the baby turtleducks. That’s why I like you!”

“You like me?” Zuko seemed genuinely surprised, which was sad. 

“Yeah! You’re my friend!” 

Zuko seemed shocked but excited in equal measure. 

Sokka was going to say something else when they were interrupted by a woman’s voice. 

“Zuko, there you are.” Sokka turned and looked and saw a very pretty woman next to a scary looking man.

Zuko next to him started rocking, his hands tugging his hair. 

“He’s doing it again Ursa. I thought I told you to make him stop that!” 

_ Scared Scary Bad I’m bad _

Sokka knew instinctively that was how Zuko was feeling. 

“Zuko! Stop that nonsense right now and get over here!” the man roared and even though Sokka knew it felt bad for Zuko to stop (he didn’t know how he knew he just knew) Zuko forced his hands to still and to stop rocking. He took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to the couple. Sokka frowned but followed after him. Neither adult acknowledged his presence and so he stuck out his tongue at them and when either of them reacted that confirmed that they couldn’t see him. 

Zuko started to pick at the skin of his knuckles and the man didn’t comment on that but Sokka could feel Zuko’s relief. 

“I’m going to test you again. If you fail you know what will happen” the man was scary. It was no wonder Zuko was so frightened. Sokka could feel that his friend wanted desperately to flap his hands but was too scared to try. 

Instead Zuko took a deep breath and concentrated.

_ I can do it. Make the fire. Azula can do it! I can do it too!  _

The scary man was growing impatient.

“Come on! Your sister has been firebending for over a year! She’s younger than you! Are you really that useless!” 

That’s when Sokka noticed the little girl poking her head around the man’s legs. 

The distress was coming off Zuko in waves and that made Sokka mad! Why didn’t they see he was trying his best!

“You can do it Zuko! You’re smart! You know all the animals and plants in the garden and you’re super nice! I bet you can do it really good!” Sokka cheered because maybe Zuko just needed someone to encourage him.

Zuko stiffened and glanced at Sokka who put a finger to his lips and winked. 

“They can’t see me! So just do your best! I bet you can do really good! Just think about how the sun helps all these pretty flowers grow!” Sokka put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

Zuko smiled and then looked at his hands and furrowed his brow. 

_ Sun. Sun. Life. Sokka.  _

A flame appeared above Zuko’s hand, bobbing around happily. 

Zuko grinned and looked up at his father who grunted. 

“I guess he’s not entirely useless. You’ll start firebending training tomorrow.” 

“YES!” Sokka shouted his fists in the air in triumph. 

The lady looked relieved and Sokka noticed that the little girl who must be Azula was smiling brightly at her brother. Like she was happy for him. 

“Thank you father.” Zuko said as he glanced again at Sokka and then away.

The scary man just grunted again before turning and walking away. 

“Azula! Come!” the man shouted. 

“I wanted to make fire with Zuzu!” Azula pouted but she trailed after their father. 

“You’re too advanced for him. He’s so far behind he’ll probably never catch up.” 

Sokka could feel his friend’s happiness die.

“It’s not Azula’s fault! She was happy for you! I saw it!” Sokka explained quickly. 

“Never mind them.” the Lady said next, “Shall we go show your Uncle and cousin?” 

Zuko didn’t say anything but he nodded. 

Sokka went to follow after but stopped at the arrival of the weird creature again. 

“Oh. This is the thing that brought me here. I think I have to go home now. Bye bye Zuko! Next time you should come and visit me!” Sokka waved and Zuko hesitantly waved back and then Sokka was on the dragon and flying back to his own home and family before sinking back into his body and normal dreams again. 

When he woke up in the morning he decided not to tell his family about his dream. He did wish though that he’d get to see Zuko again, even if it was just another dream. 

Zuko followed his mother to his Uncle’s quarters. 

“Ursa! Zuko! So pleased to see you.” Iroh said with a smile inviting them into his rooms, “Tea?” 

“I came to say that Zuko made his first flame!” his mother said and Uncle got a big grin on his face. 

“That’s wonderful! Lu Ten! Come here! Zuko made his first flame!” Uncle called and Lu Ten came from the other room with a big smile on his face. 

“That’s great! Can you show us Zuko?” he asked and Zuko felt a bit of dread in his stomach. 

What if he couldn’t do it again? 

What if he disappointed them?

Zuko tugged on the end of his ponytail briefly but took a deep breath and held out his hand. Sokka said he could do it and he did. Sokka said he was smart and nice and was his friend. 

The flame came to life in his hand and he grinned up at his Uncle and cousin who looked delighted and proud.

“Well done little spark! I knew you had it in you!” Lu Ten said as he ruffled Zuko’s hair. Zuko’s flame went out as he pushed his cousin’s hand away. 

“Stop it!” 

“I will but only because I need to do some work.” Lu Ten said with a laugh, “You two enjoy tea with dad.” 

Lu Ten left then, leaving the three of them alone.

Zuko made the flame and extinguished it a few times to prove to himself that he could do it. 

“I’m glad that Sokka was with me! He’s the one who said I could definitely do it.” Zuko said as he played with his flame. 

He didn’t notice his mother and uncle exchanging a worried look.

“Nephew why don’t you come sit down.” Uncle said gently with a hand on Zuko’s shoulder who followed easily. 

Only once they were sat with cups of tea did Iroh ask the question.

“Zuko, who is Sokka?” he asked carefully. 

“A boy! He’s about my age I think? He lives somewhere very cold with lots of snow and he has a little sister too and Mother and Father and Azula couldn’t see him but I could and when I was scared and thought I couldn’t do it he said I could and to think of the sun making flowers grow!” Zuko explained happily in between bites of a pastry, “He’s my friend!” 

He didn’t understand the expression on his Uncle’s face.

“Is he still here?” Iroh asked and Zuko shook his head.

“Nu-uh. A big see through dragon came and took him away like this!” and Zuko whooshed his hand through the air. 

“I see.” 

Zuko didn’t see what the big deal was. 

Sokka was nice!

“You must listen to me Zuko.” his uncle said, and that was the voice he only used when he really wanted Zuko to listen so he put down his pastry and nodded. 

“You must never EVER speak about Sokka to anyone ever again. No one, especially not your father and Azula, can know.” his Uncle was being super serious but why? It didn’t make any sense. Why was he using the same voice he used when he told Zuko he musn’t flap or rock? 

“But why?” he asked, his hands itched to flap but he didn’t dare do it, “Sokka isn’t bad!” 

“No I’m sure he’s not” Uncle said in his calm voice, “but to see people that others can’t see is considered bad. You would be taken away from me and your mother if other people found out about Sokka. That’s if they don’t believe you. If they do believe you they might try to take Sokka away from you”

“But that’s not fair!”

“No, it’s not. But sometimes people aren’t very fair.” 

Zuko couldn’t hold it and gave in and flapped his hands, the keening whine in the back of his throat leaking out. 

“It’s okay nephew. We won’t tell anyone and we believe you and we believe that Sokka isn’t bad. But it’s not safe to talk about him.” Uncle explained, his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. 

Zuko didn’t like this but he didn’t want anyone to talk bad about his friend so he forced himself to stop flapping and nodded his head. 

He would keep Sokka a secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is able to read Zuko's emotions when in spirit form because he is just that tapped into the spiritual world. 
> 
> Sokka is never ever willing to accept this. 
> 
> Iroh and Ursa aren't sure if Sokka is an imaginary friend or a soulmate but both are dangerous with Ozai around. Hence their worry.


	2. The Boy in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko visits Sokka

Zuko went to sleep for the third night after seeing Sokka feeling cross that he hadn’t seen his friend since. 

He was very surprised when he woke up next to his body with a translucent big grey dog thing in the room with him.

“You’re going to take me to Sokka?” he asked and then the creature lowered his head so Zuko got on.

They sped out of his room and through the palace, he thought he saw his Uncle look towards him as they passed but he wasn't sure, and then the creature ran across the grounds and up into the sky and over water until he reached a place that was so very white and pretty. The creature took him all the way to a little village of people and he grinned and nearly fell off it when he saw his friend.

“SOKKA!” he yelled and the boy looked up and grinned before waving enthusiastically. 

“ZUKO!” Sokka yelled back and the girl that was with him looked between Sokka and Zuko with the look Zuko's mother got sometimes. 

Zuko hurried to get down from the animal, eager to see his friend again, and ran straight to Sokka. 

“Sokka! I missed you!” he said and almost flapped before he could stop himself. 

“It’s okay, you don’t hafta keep it in.” Sokka said as if he could read Zuko’s mind. 

“Uncle said I shouldn’t flap because it makes Father angry.” Zuko explained, he didn’t like talking about it. His father didn’t approve of a lot of things that made Zuko feel calm and safe. 

“But your father isn’t here. So it’s fine!” and that made sense but now Zuko felt self conscious about it and couldn’t do it easily. 

“Who are you talking to!” the little girl next to Sokka demanded as she stomped her little foot, and glared at him.

“I’m talking to Zuko. He’s a friend I made when I was asleep.” Sokka explained.

“That’s not real!” the little girl shouted.

“He is so real! You just can’t see him just like his sister an' mom an' dad couldn’t see me when I visited him! A weird animal took me to him and brought him here!” 

“It was a dragon.” Zuko corrected, “Not a weird animal.” 

“Oh! Zuko said it was a dragon.” Sokka repeated for his sister’s benefit before smiling back at his friend, “This tiny nuisance is my sister Katara, you can just ignore her.” 

“HEY! STUPID SOKKA!” Katara, concentrating hard, threw a snowball and changed it to water right before it hit Sokka so it splashed him in the face. 

“Stop using your magic water on me!” Sokka yelled at her.

“IT’S NOT MAGIC WATER! IT’S BEN'ING!” Katara yelled back and it was just too much and Zuko slapped his hands over his ears as he shook his head violently.

“Oh hold up Katara, Zuko doesn’t like loud noises. It’s upsetting him.” he heard Sokka say in a more normal voice.

“He’s upset?” Katara sounded small.

“It’s not that I hate loud noises so much as I hate a lot of noises, but especially lots of loud noises.” Zuko explained as he cautiously took his hands away from his ears. Somehow he just knew that Sokka would get it when no one else had.

Sokka repeated the explanation for Katara who looked in the general direction of Zuko but obviously couldn’t see him. 

“‘m sorry.” she said quietly.

“It’s okay.” he went to pat her shoulder but his hand went right through. He frowned down at his hand in bewilderment, Sokka had touched him last time.

Sokka came over and grabbed it to look at it with him.

“That’s weird,” Sokka said, “I can touch you just fine but you can’t touch Katara?” 

“Maybe I’m a spirit and you can touch me because when you came to see me you were a spirit.” Zuko suggested tugging at his ponytail to ground himself.

“That explains why you’re not shivering even though you’re not wearing a lot of clothes.” Sokka agreed.

“And why you weren’t sweltering when you came to visit me.” Zuko added feeling pleased that Sokka had listened to him. 

“Listening to you talk to your stupid invisible friend is boring. I’m going to go help Mom.” Katara interrupted only to have Sokka stick his tongue out at her. 

“That’s just fine! I’m going to play with Zuko!” 

“You don’t have to-” Zuko started but Sokka held his hand tighter.

“No way! I have so much I wanna show you!” and Zuko never knew he could feel so happy when he wasn’t with his mother. 

He and Sokka spent a fun couple of hours running around and playing in the snow. 

Zuko was over the moon with happiness that dissolved the moment Sokka’s father came to find him. He felt fear enter his gut again as the big man came close.

He finally remembered what his uncle had said.

“We shouldn’t have told Katara.” Zuko said as he started to flap anxiously. 

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked.

“Uncle and Mother said no one can know about you because they’d take me away from mother and Uncle and that people would think it was bad and maybe even try to take you away from me!” Zuko tried to explain but he was flapping faster and had started to keen in distress. 

“It’s okay! No one is going to think you’re bad or get mad at you for being here.” Sokka reassured, “My Dad isn’t like yours at all! He’s not scary even a little!” 

Zuko didn’t believe him. 

Father’s were scary and yelled and hurt people.

Even though Zuko knew he was invisible he still hid behind Sokka who grinned without any fear.

“Hi! What’s up?” Sokka asked.

“It’s time for dinner Sokka. Aren’t you hungry?” as if on cue Sokka’s stomach growled.

“Oh yeah! I was having so much fun playing with Zuko I forgot!” 

“Zuko?” his father asked and Zuko started to keen and flap harder. 

“My new friend! Only you can’t see him. Only I can! He’s really super nice an' he hadn’t ever seen snow before today!” 

“Sokka! Don’t!” Zuko grabbed his friend’s arm tight and pushed his forehead against Sokka’s shoulder, so sure was he that Sokka would be taken away from him.

But then Sokka’s dad laughed.

Zuko looked up quickly to see the man smiling at Sokka like Uncle smiled at Zuko, or like Grandfather smiled at Azula.

He crouched down to talk to Sokka who was busy patting Zuko’s hand.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve made a new friend. Hello Zuko, will you be staying for dinner?” the man asked and Zuko looked at Sokka in confusion who shrugged.

“We don’t know. A dragon took me to Zuko when I visited his house and a big wolf but like a REALLY big one brought Zuko to visit me.” Sokka explained. 

“Well is the wolf here now.” The two boys looked around and yes, there was the big creature. 

“Does that mean I have to go home?” Zuko pouted and stepped closer to Sokka. 

“I think so. But we’ll see each other again! I’m sure of it!” Sokka gently wormed out of Zuko’s grasp only to turn and give him a hug. 

Not many people hugged Zuko and he wasn’t even sure he liked hugs but he liked Sokka’s hug. 

“Okay. But remember if you visit me I have to keep you super secret!” Zuko understood that Sokka’s family wasn’t the same but if Uncle told him he musn’t let Azula and Father find out then that’s what he had to do. 

“I promise!” 

Sokka let go then and Zuko walked over to the wolf and climbed up his back before giving Sokka one last wave goodbye.

“Bye bye Zuko! See you again soon!” Sokka yelled back and then Zuko was racing across the landscape and through the countryside and then through the palace and back to his room. He slid off the creature and bowed to it to say thanks before climbing onto his bed and sinking back into his body and into sleep. 

In the morning he would tell no one of his dream but his Uncle would give him a thoughtful look. 

Sokka sat down at the table and happily began to shovel food into his mouth. 

“What were you up to today Sokka?” his mom asked.

“I was playing with my friend Zuko!” Sokka answered proudly. 

“Zuko?”

“It appears our young warrior has an imaginary friend.” his dad said with a chuckle but that was wrong!

Sokka put down his bowl and glared up at his father.

“Zuko isn’t imaginary! He’s real! He lives far away and has a mean dad who scares him but he’s really nice and has a little sister and he’s really REAL! I know because I went to his house when I was sleeping!” His parents were smiling but they obviously didn’t believe him. They were just humoring him like they did when he wanted to be a waterbender and went around pretending. 

Gran Gran however took an interest. 

“What do you mean you went to his house?” Gran Gran asked. 

“I went to sleep an’ I woke up an’ I could see my body an’ Katara, an’ Mom an’ Dad. An’ then this really big creature swooped in like whoosh!” Sokka demonstrated with his hand, “And I got on the back of it and we went flying like swoosh and whoosh and whoa!” he kept showing how they sped across the sky with his hands, nearly hitting Katara.

“An’ when we stopped we were in a place that was reeeaaally fancy an’ green an’ there was a pond an’ turtleduck babies an’ Zuko and he was scared at first an’ then he wasn’t an’ an’ an’ then we played an’ _then_ his dad an’ mom an’ sister showed up and they couldn’t see me at ALL an’ his dad was really mean and telling Zuko to make fire an’ Zuko couldn’t because he was scared but I told him I bet he could do it an' he did! Only his dad was _still_ mean to him! It wasn’t fair! Dad’s shouldn’t be mean to their kids!” Sokka finished his story with his arms folded across his chest as he pouted. 

“That sounds like-” his dad began but Gran Gran put her hand up.

“What about today? How did he get here?” she asked Sokka who brightened up.

“He came on a big wolf an’ then we played in the snow an’ he laughed a lot an’ he did this” Sokka flapped his hands to show how Zuko did it, “His dad doesn’t like it when he does that which is again not fair because Zuko does that when he’s upset or when he’s happy because it makes him feel better to do it! He had to go when the big wolf came back. But you know what’s the most unfair bit?” he lowered his voice to a loud whisper so that Gran Gran could know how important this part was.

“No, what’s the most unfair bit?” she asked. 

“His mom an’ his uncle told him he had to keep me a secret and that no one could ever know we were friends because they would take him away from his mom an’ uncle and that they would think it was bad that we were friends so he was never ever supposed to let his dad or sister know. That’s sad.” Sokka felt almost too sad to eat. 

“I see. But that’s probably for the best if it keeps your friend safe.” 

“Yeah I guess.”

“You finish your dinner now.”

Nothing else about Zuko was said for the rest of the meal but Sokka knew his parents and Gran Gran were uneasy. When he was supposed to be getting ready for bed he instead followed his parents to Gran Gran’s igloo and snuck close to listen. Katara was too distracted to follow him. 

“It’s what I had with your father Kya. But much more powerful. I didn’t start having the dreams and visions until I was fourteen.” Gran Gran was saying.

“But the boy, Zuko, is a firebender! That means he’s Fire Nation!” his dad objected.

Sokka felt his blood go cold. 

Zuko was Fire Nation!? That was horrible! But when Sokka stopped to think he realised it made sense. 

“Yes he seems to be Fire Nation but he also doesn’t sound happy there. He’s a boy scared of his own father.” mother was saying.

“But he could still be a spy for the Fire Nation. Is there any way to block this?” 

And nope.

Sokkay was NOT okay with that.

He ran into the igloo, his little body shaking with anger and fear. 

He _couldn’t_ let them take Zuko away from him!

“You can’t!” he shouted, “Zuko isn’t bad! He is nice! He’s gentle an' kind an' he was so scared of you Dad because he thinks it’s normal for dads to hurt kids! He wants to keep me a secret an’ he didn’t even care about where we were or our secrets! He just wanted to play with me!” Sokka was crying now.

“You alway say I’m just as special as Katara but when I have something special you wanna take it away from me!” he wailed. 

“Oh Sokka.” His mother said, kneeling next to him and folding him into her arms, “Hakoda we can’t. They are just little boys.” 

His dad looked troubled and looked over at Gran Gran who sighed.

“I don’t even think it’s possible to stop them from seeing each other. But maybe this is a good thing. The spirits wouldn’t have joined these boys without a reason.” Gran Gran was good and nice and when he stopped crying Sokka was going to hug her.

His dad looked at Sokka and smiled, his shoulders dropping in defeat. 

“Okay. We’ll see how things unfold but for now I won’t say anything bad about Zuko.” 

Sokka sniffed but smiled up at his dad. 

He knew Zuko was good and he was going to prove it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> world building note: Soulmates are EXTREMELY RARE in this. Very few people will have soulmates and fewer still will have a connection withe spirit realm.
> 
> Sokka is very in tune to the spirits. He will not appreciate this. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to mostly focus on Zuko and Azula


	3. The Girl of Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little nudging from Sokka Zuko decides to try and fix his relationship with Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: self harm
> 
> It's not really self harm. But Zuko digs his nails into his skin to stim because that's the only form of stimming his father will allow. this is based on my experiences growing up. But it could still be triggering to some so read with caution

“You can’t even do that Zuzu? What have you been doing?” 

Zuko tried not to flinch at Azula’s voice, moving out of the stance for the form he was practicing.

“Not everyone is born lucky Azula.” he said trying to keep his voice level.

“That’s good, don’t let her get to you.” Sokka muttered from beside him, “You’re doing great.”

“What? You’ve just given up? That’s so boring Zuzu.” Azula drawled. 

Zuko took a deep breath before he reached over and dug the nails of his left hand into his right arm. 

"Go away Azula!" He snapped and Sokka winced meaning he had definitely sounded too angry.

"Are you going to run to Mommy Zuzu? That's why father says you're so weak!" Azula spat before leaving, her mocking laughter trailing behind her.

Zuko sighed and closed the door before sinking down to the floor, his back against it.

Sokka came and sat next to him. 

"Why is she like this?" Zuko lips barely moved as he spoke. In the months he and Sokka have been meeting like this they had learned that Zuko hardly needed to make a sound and Sokka would still hear him. It didn't work in reverse though.

"...I think…" it was rare for Sokka to hesitate rather than speaking his mind right away. 

Zuko looked over at him and Sokka looked down at his hands as he bit his lower lip.

"It's okay." Whatever Sokka had to say was okay, "I wanna be more like you and Katara."

Sokka glanced at him and took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

"Okay, I think you know some of the more nasty stuff is just what she's heard...your dad say." Sokka looked distinctly uncomfortable but Zuko was surprisingly fine with that. After watching Sokka interact with  _ his _ dad he started watching his Uncle and cousin and realised that most people's father's didn't hit them or burn them or tell them he wanted to murder them at birth. 

Zuko still wanted his father's love but he also understood that his father was... _ different _ . Though he still thought it was his fault.

"But I also think….your mom is kinda...mean to Azula." Sokka looked even more uncomfortable.

That shocked Zuko who could only stare at his friend 

"I know I know! But she always seems to be telling Azula off! Even when she does something by accident! It's kinda clear that your mom likes you best. It's not right. I know she has your dad but both parents are supposed to love you equally. Like my mom and dad. They might baby Katara but they still both make time for me." Sokka explained. 

Zuko scrunched his face up and thought about it. If he thought carefully he could see what Sokka was saying. 

"So what do I do?" He asked finally.

"Well both your parents make it hard for you guys in different ways. Right? So maybe you need to be less cranky to her. Try to be her friend. I know your dad keeps making you feel bad about your sister being special but isn't it cool to have a sister who's so cool? If I was you I would get her to teach me some moves!" Sokka jumped up and did some ridiculous fake fire bending moves. Zuko smiled at him as he hugged his knees to his chest. It  _ was _ pretty cool how great Azula was. 

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He asked and Sokka stopped leaping about to scratch his head. 

"Well maybe? She is your sister after all." That's when the dragon decided to show up marking the end of their time. 

Zuko stood up to give his friend a hug before he left. 

Once he was alone in his room he thought about it and decided to go look for Azula. 

She was throwing rocks at one of the trees in the garden. 

"Azula?"

"What do you want Zuzu?" She threw a rock harder. 

"Hey you know that form I couldn't do?" He decided to start with something easy.

"Which one?" She had that look on her face but no, he'd see this through.

"The one you just saw me trying to do."

"Yeah?" 

"Could you teach it to me?" Azula stopped and spun to look at him with big eyes.

"Really?" 

What was that look? Was she happy? Was she mad?

"Y-yeah." 

"Why?" 

Which was...a fair question.

"Well…." How to explain this without explaining Sokka? 

"Well...I- you  _ are _ way better than me. And I know I've always been prickly about it because dad keeps saying I'll never be good as you and just being mean to me. But it is really cool, how great you are I mean." He was so lame but maybe this would help.

Azula flicked her hair back.

"Yeah well of course I'm great and I  _ suppose _ I could help you." She sniffed dismissively.

"Great!" 

Azula looked over at him and smiled and Zuko suddenly remembered that not that long ago they had played together quite happily. 

"Okay Zuzu!" Azula said moving into a firebending stance, "you're too stiff! You got to hold your shoulders a bit looser and then-" she ran through the stance producing the twin wings of flame with her arms, sweeping them forward.

"Like this?" He asked, trying it but once again he failed. He braced himself for her mocking but to his surprise Azula just shook her head.

"Almost. You stepped out of the form when you swung back and stumbled. You gotta do it like this!" And she showed him again.

They kept trying until he was finally able to create the wings and when he succeeded Azula cheered jumping around in excitement. Zuko was also smiling and hugged himself around the middle. So when Azula jumped too close to him and slapped him in the face he was startled.

"Ow!" 

"Azula! What did you do to Zuko now!" 

Crap.

Mother had only heard that last part 

This is what Sokka was talking about.

Zuko quickly stepped in front of Azula and put his arms out protectively.

"Wait Mother! Azula didn't mean to! She was just celebrating because I finally got the phoenix wings form! I only got it because she spent the last few hours teaching me!" Both his mother and Azula were staring at him in surprise. 

"Really?" His mother asked and Zuko nodded empathically. 

"Mother…" he hesitated but remembered watching Sokka's mom and how she treated both of them and drew confidence.

"Mother sometimes I think you're too mean to Azula. She doesn't always do things on purpose and even when she does she doesn't always know they're bad! And you never spend time doing fun things with her! All you do is tell her off! That's all father does to me so I know it's not nice!" Zuko clenched his hands tight to stop them shaking. 

Both his mother and Azula were silent and staring at him. 

"Azula?" His mother said finally breaking the silence, "Is this how you feel?" 

Azula shrugged looking at the ground.

"It's okay. I know you think I'm a monster." Azula muttered.

Their mother's face collapsed in distress and she rushed past Zuko to kneel in front of Azula.

"Oh Azula no! I don't think you're a monster! I love you I'm just...your father is...not a nice man and I….I'm sorry I should never have taken that out on you or made you feel like I don't love you!" Their mother held her arms out and Azula looked up at her and for the first time she looked just like a sad little girl. She let the tears fall as she threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Zuko could you leave us alone?" Mother asked and he nodded, this was between them.

Later that night his door creaked open and closed. Azula climbed up onto the bed and wriggled under the covers next to him.

"Mother told me Father didn't want her to 'ruin me' like she did you. She can't spend much time with me but she was going to talk to Father about me needing to spend some girl time with her." Azula said when he rolled over to face her. 

"That's good!" 

Azula glared at the bed in front of her.

"Can I keep teaching you Zuzu? It was kinda fun today." Azula asked.

"Yeah! That would be great!" This was better than he expected.

Azula nodded and then scooted closer to Zuko.

"Father  _ is _ kinda mean about you. Grandfather isn't as mean. He is a bit disappointed but if I tell him I'm helping you he'll be happy I think." She said quietly 

"Yeah hopefully. I think Uncle will be pleased too." 

They fell asleep curled up together in a way they hadn't for years. 

Zuko was practicing using the advice Azula had given him when his Father came to find him. He immediately snapped to attention.

"Sir."

"The Fire Lord wants to see you." 

Zuko felt his stomach drop and a tingle go up his spine. His father was clearly furious. His left hand came up to dig his nails into his skin. His dad didn’t care if he was pinching himself or digging his nails deep enough to bleed. It was the only kind of relief he could give himself that wouldn’t be punished. 

"Yes Sir." 

He followed on legs that shook beneath him all the way not to the throne room but to his grandfather's rooms. 

His father knocked on the door.

"Father? I brought him." 

"Very good, enter." Father opened the door and led Zuko into the room. Zuko immediately bowed as he had been taught. 

"Zuzu it's okay! You can get up! Can't he Grandfather!" Azula's high voice said happily. 

Zuko risked a look up and saw Azula hanging over their grandfather's lap as she grinned up at him. He was petting her head gently and smiling. 

"Of course your brother can stand." Grandfather said and Azula beamed even more. 

Zuko hurried to his feet and almost stumbled when his grandfather gave his father a cold look.

"That will be all Ozai. Please see yourself out." 

Once their father left Zuko didn't know what to do so he just stood there. But Azula came over and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to their Grandfather. 

"Zuzu has gotten SO much better since I started teaching him Grandfather! He says I don't yell or hit him like his other teachers so he can pay attention better! Show Grandfather your phoenix wings now Zuzu!" Azula babbled happily.

"Oh. Okay! Azula showed me what I was doing wrong." Zuko stepped back as soon as Azula let go and walked through form, completing it perfectly.

"He got that one in a couple of hours of me teaching him even though he had been trying for weeks!" Azula said proudly.

"You're a good teacher." Zuko said as he stood up straighter and smiled at his sister. 

"Azula said her helping you was your idea." Grandfather was still a bit scary but not as scary as his father. 

"Yes sir. She is an amazing firebender already. I am doing my best but I am behind, I know. I just have to work hard to try and be the best I can." Zuko's voice shook and he hated that.

"It's true! Zuzu works really super hard! Even when I want to stop he wants to keep going!" Azula seemed to be really putting herself on the line for him. Why? 

Their grandfather hummed to himself in thought for a moment.

"Very well. From now on you'll conduct your training here with Azula and the instructor I picked out for her. It seems Ozai's methods of encouragement have failed but working together with your sister might help. Though you will never be as good as her." It didn't feel like he was saying that to hurt Zuko anymore than Mother's praise of his kindness had been meant to hurt Azula. Zuko felt he understood better now.

"No I know I won't be. But then no one is quite as talented as Azula." He agreed honestly, it seemed better to go with that. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing together with Azula helping Zuko understand where he went wrong. 

That night at dinner things were tense. 

“If Fire Lord Azulon hadn’t ordered it I would not allow you to distract your sister from her studies.” his father fumed.

Zuko’s hand moved to grab his hair before he managed to still it and bring it back down. Instead grabbed his other wrist, his nails digging in. 

“Yes Father.”

“Why would Azula even want to teach someone as pathetic as you I have no idea.” his father continued. 

“It’s funny to watch him fail over and over again in front of Grandfather!” Azula said with a vicious smile and Zuko felt his heart drop as he stared at her. 

He had thought things had changed between them but now he knew she just wanted a chance to mock him further. 

He wanted to get up and leave the table but he knew his father would punish him again if he did that. 

He looked down at his plate and didn’t look at Azula for the rest of the meal.

That night he heard his door open and close and he turned away, his body curling in on itself defensively. Azula always lies. He should have remembered that.

“Zuzu?” Azula sounded unsure but he ignored her. She just wanted to trick him again. 

He felt her climb up on the bed and he wanted to shout at her to go away but he was afraid if he opened his mouth he’d start crying. 

“Zuzu I’m sorry!” 

Wait.

Was Azula crying?

He looked over his shoulder and saw Azula sitting on her knees, her fists balled up to her eyes as she obviously cried, her face wet and blotchy.

“Azula?” he sat up unsure of what to do.

“I had to say that! Dad would have kept being mad! I was scared that if I didn’t say anything that he’d start being mean to me like he is to you! I don’t want that but I don’t want to make you sad either! I really had fun teaching you!” Azula lied but Azula also prided herself on being strong. Zuko knew he couldn’t tell when people were lying to him or making fun of him but he couldn’t just watch his sister cry. 

But he didn’t know what to do. His only frame of reference was Sokka and Katara so he would have to use them as an example. So Zuko, hesitantly, wrapped his sister into a hug. 

“It’s okay Azula. It’s okay if you can only be nice when teaching me or at night.” it wasn’t but Zuko would take what he could get. 

Azula sniffed and hugged him back hard.

“I am happy you’re my brother Zuzu.” 

“Me too.” and Zuko was a little surprised to find that he meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With my plans for this Zuko and Azula need a more solid base as siblings and I also think seeing Sokka and Katara would help Zuko a lot to see what siblings should be like.
> 
> Next chapter focuses on the Water Tribe but has some more Sokka/Zuko moments


	4. The Women of the Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko asks Sokka a question that gets the water tribe examining how they do things and Hadoka feels more relaxed about Zuko

Sokka had known Zuko for a year but it felt like they had always been together.

Sokka was doing his warrior training with Zuko nearby just watching and clapping occasionally or making little noises that signalled he was happy and content. It used to distract Sokka but now he found it kind of soothing. 

“Why aren’t there any girls here?” Zuko asked suddenly as Sokka was about to throw his boomerang, causing him to stumble a little. 

“Girls don’t fight.” Sokka explained. 

“Why?” Zuko asked. 

“I don’t know. They just don’t.” Sokka admitted with a shrug. 

“But that’s silly! Everyone fights in the Fire Nation! Everyone, even non benders, learn basic defense. It’s the law.” Zuko explained. 

“They don’t here.” 

“But _why?”_

Sokka really didn’t have an answer to that.

“Lets go ask my Dad.” When in doubt Sokka always relied on his Dad.

Hakoda never quite knew how he felt when he saw Sokka talking to thin air. Part of him wanted to keep pretending that his son was just playing but he couldn’t block out the knowledge that this Zuko boy was Fire Nation. 

Even if he was Sokka’s soulmate. 

So he kept half an eye as Sokka spoke to the air beside him and straightened up as Sokka approached him.

“Dad?” Sokka asked as he reached him.

“Yes?”

“Zuko wants to know why girls don’t fight here.” which was not the question Hakoda expected and he felt distinctly uncomfortable about it.

“It’s not our way.” he answered hoping to end this conversation quickly. 

Sokka looked to his right and then back at his dad.

“He wants to know why. He said that everyone in the Fire Nation learns to fight at least a little.” it was information innocently given but it felt like this boy was looking down at them and Hakoda had to take a deep breath to control his temper.

“That’s fine for them but that’s not _our_ way.” Hakoda replied.

Sokka looked to his right again and his eyes got wide and he held out his hands soothingly. 

“It’s okay Zuko! I’ll let dad know! Don’t worry! Calm down!” Sokka said to the invisible boy before turning back to Hakoda.

“Dad Zuko has a good point! He’s worried about Katara and Mom! In the Fire Nation girls learn to fight in case the boys are away and bad guys come.” 

It occurred to Hakoda at that moment that Zuko didn’t really understand that they were at war with each other. Zuko wasn’t thinking about how, to the Fire Nation, Hakoda would be a ‘bad guy’ and clearly didn’t realise that the Fire Nation were the ‘bad guys’ for the Southern Water Tribe. 

Hakoda took a deep breath again. This boy wasn’t looking down on them. He just didn’t really understand. 

“I will promise to think about it.” 

Sokka relaxed so Zuko must have calmed down some.

“Dad, can I take a break? I think Zuko needs to do something calm.” Sokka asked but his eyes were on the empty space next to him. 

“Go ahead, you can make up the time later.” 

“Thanks Dad!” Sokka said and then he reached out and grabbed what looked like air and ran off. 

The conversation was still rattling around in Hakoda’s head when he sat with the council. While Hakoda was chief the rest of the adults had a say in the running of the tribe. Council meetings happened at least once every couple of days. 

All the adults sat in the communal space to talk as the older teens watched the kids. 

Hakoda half listened to most of the conversation as he poured over the information he had from Zuko. He felt conflicted over bringing it up. Zuko didn’t know he was giving information to the enemy after all. But he needed to do what was right for his people and the thought of Katara and Kya being able to protect themselves if the worst was to happen…well it had appeal.

“I would like to raise a point about defence.” he finally said in a lull in conversation. 

The room fell silent as they all looked to him. 

“I know our way has always been for the men to defend the home the women build. That is how we have always done things. But, times have changed. Since the Fire Nation began this war we have lost too many. Been subject to too much pain and loss and suffering. It is no longer enough for men to know how to fight. We all know too well that the Fire Nation can get past our men and take our women and children. To raze our homes to the ground. To protect our homes better I propose that any woman or girl who wishes to learn to fight do so.” Hakoda sat back, he felt a little light headed. 

There was silence for half a heartbeat before the yelling started.

The older men especially were against his proposal. The younger of them with babies could see his point. The women were very much on board with the idea. 

It ended when Kya stood. 

The people respected Hakoda and followed him willingly. But Kya was the heart of the tribe. 

“I will learn to fight. We cannot show anymore weakness and to only be half as strong as we could _is_ a weakness. I can hold a spear and a club. I can fight for my home and my children. If I was to do any less I would not be Water Tribe.”

Kya stared at the old men who were half out of their seat but frozen by her gaze. 

“The ocean is our mother. She nourishes and protects us. But she is fierce and cold and kills without mercy. Only those who are foolish do not fear the ocean.” Kya looked around the council and the women silently stood up in solidarity, “We are mothers of this tribe. The Fire Nation would be foolish to have no fear of us.”

There were no more complaints after that. 

The next day half the women and girls showed up to training. 

Kya stood with her chin held high.

“We will take turns between training to take care of the children.” 

Hakoda smiled and threw her a spear that she caught easily.

“Well then, teach me fear my love.” 

Kya grinned back at him.

Sokka was pouting. 

He knew he was pouting but why shouldn’t he! He had been so excited when the girls started to fight! It meant his dad had listened to him and he was going to get to teach Katara cool stuff! But no! His sister had to RUIN it!

“Not happy?” Zuko finally asked. He seemed pretty confident of that but Sokka knew Zuko was always worried he got it wrong. 

“It’s Katara.” Sokka explained, “Girls are allowed to fight now but she refuses to have warrior training because she says bending should be enough.” she said it so snottily too. Like...like she thought she was better than him. 

Zuko perked up for some reason.

“I like swords!” he said brightly and Sokka sighed but smiled.

“I like swords too.” Sokka replied but Zuko gave a huff of frustration. There were times like this when the context was clear in Zuko’s head and he didn’t understand why others didn’t understand what he meant. He just got too excited and thought a short sentence or even one word answers were enough. He got mad when people acted like he was stupid or dismissed him because of it. Sokka had had to learn to be patient.

“I like swords!” Zuko said again and pointed to dual swords on the wall before taking them down. That surprised Sokka who had always thought they were for decoration. 

“I. Like. Swords.” he said a third time clearly hoping to make himself understood. 

And unlike everyone else Sokka understood him. Sokka always understood Zuko.

“You mean you use swords as well as bending?” 

Zuko nodded enthusiastically and started to practice his sword forms. He was quite good at it, Sokka noted. 

“I like swords and bending.” Zuko explained.

“The swords make your bending better?” Zuko smiled, Sokka was brilliant!

“Control.” Zuko said with a nod.

“Zuko is the best!” Sokka said, running over and giving Zuko a big hug from behind to avoid the swords. 

“Sokka!” Zuko said happily and Sokka understood that the feeling was returned. 

The next day Sokka followed Katara when he would normally just go to train.

“Go away Sokka! I don’t want to learn stupid boom-rang! I’m a bender!” she shouted at him as she stood by the ocean trying to pull the water to her.

“Learning how to be a warrior won’t stop you being a bender.” Sokka said trying to keep his temper, “Zuko's a bender but he also uses swords. He says it helps him be a better bender” he carefully didn’t mention he was a firebender. Only him, mom and dad and Gran Gran knew Zuko was Fire Nation. Most of the tribe just thought of him as Sokka’s imaginary friend. Katara had already forgotten that Sokka once said that Zuko had made fire.

Katara let her arms fall but she kept her back to him.

“How?” she asked quietly.

“He said it had something to do with control. Which makes sense! When I use my boomerang I hafta be very careful to make it work right! Or if you use a spear you have to be super careful to not hurt someone you shouldn’t or yourself so learn to concentrate! Why wouldn’t that help your bending!” it all made sense to Sokka. 

“What if they decide I’m not a real bender because I use a club?” Katara asked quietly.

“Katara knowing how to defend yourself with non bending doesn’t mean you’re not a bender. That’s just silly.” 

She finally turned to look at Sokka, a frown on her face. He smiled down at her.

“I’ll even let you use bending on me when we spar.” he offered and she broke into a grin.

“Now you’re talking! Race you!” 

“Hey! Katara you cheater!” he ran after her but he was grinning.

This was going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should make clear about their ages.
> 
> In the first three chapters Sokka is about 6 and Zuko is 7.
> 
> At this point Sokka is 7 and Zuko is 8
> 
> Next Chapter is called "The First Divide" which is when the angst really starts to make an appearance.
> 
> Also see the fresh tags. I've done an outline for the stuff that I absolutely know is going to happen and decided to tag for that. 
> 
> Also I thought when I started this that this was going to be like 10 chapters. 
> 
> it's now going to be chapter 13 that we meet Aang. I've got 27 chapters mapped out atm and that only takes me to the beginning of Season 2 canon wise. 
> 
> I am a little "oh fuck. what have I done." but I will finish this. If nothing else my kid wants to know what will happen so there's that.
> 
> Also there's a slow burn tag despite them being soulmates? Because they are both awkward and stupid but they do care about each other.
> 
> ETA: Zuko repeating the same thing over and over again because he understands the context and gets frustrated that no one else an is 100% based on my autistic kid. They get so frustrated because they don't understand why they need to explain the context to anyone else and often get stuck in a loop of repeating the same thing. I do this too to an extent but Kiddo does more than I do.


	5. The First Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko learns more about water tribe culture. Sokka learns something about Zuko. And Zuko learns about something dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Homophobia and Racism
> 
> A few people refer to the Southern Water Tribe as in derogatory terms that in our world have been used against indigenous people and refer to people being gay in homophobic terms
> 
> It's a short section and Zuko very much doesn't agree with it but it's there so take warning

Sokka was relieved when Zuko showed up. 

It shouldn't have been such a relief as it had only been a week since they had last seen each other. They had been visiting each other on and off for as long as Sokka could remember now. Gran Gran said it started when he was six which meant they had been meeting for three years. In that time they had never gone more than two weeks without meeting. 

Gran Gran had been teaching Sokka meditating and sometimes when he did that he could see the big wolf that brought Zuko to him, but he never saw the dragon unless it came to take him to Zuko. 

Gran Grand had explained that was because the wolf was Sokka's and the dragon was Zuko's. That the dragon only came when Zuko needed Sokka. 

But this was a big deal and he really needed to tell Zuko about it. So the last time he meditated he had actually asked the wolf if it could bring Zuko over. 

He hadn’t been convinced it would work which is why he felt relieved to see his friend the next day.

“Sokka!” the boy started happily flapping as soon as they laid eyes on each other. Sokka wished Zuko could be so free outside of these visits to the south pole but he was glad that his friend had at least this much freedom to be himself unselfconsciously. 

“Zuko! I have big news!” Sokka said as soon as his friend was on the ground and had been thoroughly hugged. 

“What is it?” 

“We’re going to have a moon blessing celebration for Katara!” from Zuko’s baffled expression it was clear Sokka was going to have to explain. 

“Waterbenders are blessed by the moon who was the first bender.” he explained, “so we hold a celebration under the moon to give thanks for the blessing of waterbenders. It didn’t happen before because we had to get all the supplies for the feast and the ceremony and Mom had to make Katara a special dress but we finally got everything together! So it’s going to happen in a week and I want you to come!” Sokka explained. 

“Why did it take so long to get everything?” Zuko asked between his humming that he tended to do while thinking. 

“Well...with the war….” they had talked exactly once about Zuko being Fire Nation and Sokka being Water Tribe. It had been awkward but they had decided it didn’t matter because they needed each other. But the war was still a touchy subject. 

Zuko didn’t reply but he started to pull on his hair so Sokka decided to change the subject. 

“So I know you meditate too so I think you can come while you’re meditating if you really want to. It will be held at Moonrise so not when you’d normally be available but I want you to come if you can. It’s a really big deal!”

“When is it?” Zuko asked and Sokka smiled and grabbed the spear from the wall next to him and started to write numbers in the snow with the non-stabby end. 

Sokka, it turned out, was very skilled at math and had worked out the difference in time between the two of them (with a little help from dad). It took only a few calculations to determine when Zuko would need to meditate.

"I'll definitely try!" Zuko promised and Sokka let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Zuko wanted to come. He had been afraid Zuko would think it was stupid. 

The night of the ceremony Sokka bounced on the balls of his feet. He was excited! Yeah it was more fawning over Katara but there’d be a feast and music and dancing! 

And Zuko! 

The villagers not taking an active part in the ceremony were gathered in a big circle in the middle of the village.

Sokka had to hold in a giggle as Zuko rode in on the wolf and ended up in the middle because Zuko looked terrified despite being invisible. 

Sokka tried to wave him over discreetly and Zuko’s shoulders sagged with relief when he spotted Sokka and quickly rushed over.

“Sokka!” Zuko threw his arms around him and gave him a tight hug. 

“This is going to be so cool!” Sokka said, hugging him back. 

Some of the other tribe members rolled their eyes and shook their head at seeing Sokka hug nothing. They had all become accustomed to “Zuko”, the older ones feeling it was a bit sad that Sokka was so lonely as to be so devoted to an imaginary friend.

Sokka didn’t care what they thought. Zuko was his precious treasure. 

They arranged themselves so Zuko was sat in front of Sokka who sat up on his knees to lean over his friends shoulders, his arms hugging his chest and so he could whisper explanations of what was happening. 

Then the drumming started, deep and rhythmic. 

Gran Gran as the spiritual elder stepped into the middle and started a chant and a dance, shaking a rattle. Her face was painted to represent the spirit who was her guide in the spirit realm and she wore an elaborate headdress.

Then several of the younger men and women entered through the opening in the west part of the circle as more drums and flutes added to the music. The decorated dancers spread out in opposite directions, forming two circles around Gran Gran, with the women on the outside and the men on the inside. 

Sokka whispered to Zuko, explaining that the women dancers represented the phases of the moon and the men represented the ocean. The men mimicked waves flowing back and forth while the women spun and moved as if they were pushing and pulling the men. 

The music came to a crescendo and Gran Gran shouted and then everyone stopped and the dancers dropped to a crouch as one. There were two heartbeats of silence and then just a flute rang out and the women slowly stood up as Katara walked into the very middle of the circle facing Gran Gran.

Katara was wearing a heavily beaded dress, her hair filled with braids that also had beads woven in. 

Gran Gran started chanting again as the women danced around, first moving slowly and then faster and faster, their circle getting tighter and closer to Katara as they did so. At the same time the other musical instruments started up again playing faster and faster. 

The women moved in to surround Katara, and placed their hands on her shoulders and back as the music stopped abruptly. 

Gran Gran stopped chanting with her arms up towards the moon that had risen to the perfect height to be above her as she did so. 

She then lowered her hands and smiled at Katara.

“Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. You have been blessed by the moon. You, like the moon that watches over us, are able to bend water to your will.” She used her thumb to paint a symbol on Katara’s forehead.

“You are blessed and may you use your blessing to help your tribe.” 

Katara beamed up at her proudly.

Gran Gran smiled back at her and then turned towards dad.

“Our Waterbender has the blessings of the moon and our tribe’s ties to Tui and La have been renewed!” Gran Gran called and then the music started again just joyful and exuberant and the rest of the tribe jumped up with a cheer. 

Zuko slapped his hands over his ears with wide eyes as the rest of the tribe started dancing with joy.

“Sokka?” 

“It’s okay! The ceremony is done so now we can just celebrate!” Sokka explained to his friend, “Come on! Let’s dance!” he pulled his friend to his feet but Zuko looked unsure.

“I don’t know how to dance.” 

“That’s okay! Only I can see you anyway! Let’s go find Katara!” 

Sokka pulled Zuko through the crowd of dancers to find Katara with their parents and Gran Gran just outside the dancing.

“Ah there you are Sokka.” their mom said. 

“That was so cool!” Sokka said with a cheer before grabbing Katara’s hand.

“Katara’s dress is pretty.” Zuko said softly now that he could see her close up, the embroidery and beading was incredibly detailed and he knew there must be a story and meaning behind the designs. 

“Can Katara and I go dance?” Sokka asked instead of commenting on that. 

Dad chuckled but nodded and Katara and him ran into the thick of the dancing, making room for Zuko.

“Zuko says you look pretty.” Sokka confided to his sister.

“Sokka!” Zuko hit his friend's shoulder but Katara puffed up with pride.

“Is Zuko gonna dance too?” she asked.

“Uh huh! Zuko move like this!” He and Katara quickly started spinning around each other, feet stomping and hands clapping to the beat.

Zuko watched for a moment but it didn’t seem too different from what did for bending or sword work. After a beat he joined them, Sokka moving to make space for him. They spun and clapped and stomped and leapt and soon Zuko was laughing with them as they got caught up in the joy of celebration.

Once the song was done the three of them moved out of the dancers and fell to the ground breathing hard, their cheeks red with exertion. 

Katara almost didn’t have time to get her breath back before other members of the tribe came to whisk her away to dote on her. Bato swung her up onto his shoulders out of the crowd with a laugh so she wouldn’t get overwhelmed. 

Sokka just leaned against Zuko.

“I’m glad you could come.” he told his friend, “I hope you thought it was fun.”

“It’s fun! But it’s also confusing?” Zuko confessed. 

“Confusing?” 

Zuko pulled his knees close to his chest. 

“This isn't what my tutors say your tribe is like. They say….not nice things.” 

“Oh.” 

Well that killed the mood.

“I know it’s wrong.” Zuko assured, “But I can’t say it because that would mean I’d have to explain about you.” 

“I know.” 

Subdued they watched the dancing a bit more before a dragon flew over the dancers and settled next to Zuko, nudging him with his head.

“Time to go apparently.”

“Yeah.” 

Sokka sat alone watching for a while after Zuko had left. He was glad Zuko had come but the reminder that they were on opposite sides of the war sucked. 

What were they going to do?

Gran Gran found him there.

“What’s wrong my young warrior?” she asked.

Sokka shrugged. He didn’t know how to explain.

“Ah.” Gran Gran said, misinterpreting his silence, “Is the attention Katara’s getting making you sad? You know, you have a gift just as precious and rare as waterbending. Maybe even more rare.” 

When Sokka looked at her the confusion must have been evident on his face and she smiled at him.

“You have a soulmate.” 

“What?” That was news to Sokka.

“The spirits have brought you and Zuko together. Giving you a bond that almost no one else has. I know because that’s what I had with your grandfather.” she explained.

“...but Grandfather wasn’t Fire Nation.” he whispered and her smile fell and she looked pensive.

“Ah...that’s true. But I don’t think the spirits have made a mistake. What is meant to be will be. Your fate is tying you together for a reason. Trust the spirits Sokka.” 

Gran Gran was so wise. She always knew how to make Sokka feel better. 

“Thank you Gran Gran.” he said as he leaned into her. 

Zuko tried not to flinch as his tutor described the water tribes as bloodthirsty savages that were barely human. 

“They have no culture to speak of.” the tutor continued and Zuko had to clench his teeth tightly together to stop himself from arguing. He was so wrong it was aggravating! Zuko had seen for himself the intricate ritual and the art of the Water Tribe! If he wasn’t so terrified of having Sokka taken away from him he would have hit this guy ages ago.

But the fear he’d been carrying for the last three years overwhelmed even his strong moral outrage. 

“Proof of their degeneracy is their disgusting practice of allowing relationships between men.” The tutor was still talking for some reason. 

“Prince Zuko are you listening to me?” 

No because he was stupid and wrong. 

“Prince?” 

Zuko’s head snapped up and looked past his tutor to see Sokka standing in the doorway, his face horrified. For a moment time froze and then Sokka turned and ran off!

“So- Sorry I need the toilet!” Zuko lied awkwardly as he raced after Sokka.

Why now! He had never wanted Sokka to know! 

He caught Sokka’s arm and pulled him back. His friend half turned and now Zuko could see the tears running down his face. 

In a panic Zuko pulled Sokka into the first room he could even though his friend tried to pull away.

Luckily the little room was empty. 

“Sokka! It’s-” what could Zuko even say?

Sokka wasn’t fighting anymore but he also refused to look at Zuko as he leaned as far away as he could considering Zuko’s grip on his arm.

“You know I kinda knew. I knew you weren't normal Fire Nation. I knew your family had to be important. But to be a prince....” Sokka said, finally breaking the silence.

“I’m not even going to inherit!” Zuko protested as if that mattered. My father is the Fire Lord’s second son. I’m only fourth in line for the throne!” 

That didn’t help as much as he thought it would.

Sokka laughed but he didn’t seem to find the situation actually funny. 

“Fourth in line. Your grandfather is the one ordering attacks on my people. He’s the reason Katara doesn’t have a teacher! He’s the reason why so many of my people are dead.” Sokka pulled his arm out of Zuko’s grip sharply.

“I’m not coming back.”

“Sokka!” 

“Don’t come to see me either.”

Zuko felt like his heart was ripping in half. 

“Sokka!” Zuko could feel the tears starting to run down his own face.

Sokka finally looked up at him and his face was tear streaked and his blue eyes were a reflection of Zuko’s own agony.

“You know when Gran Gran told me you were my soulmate I was happy. I even believed her when she said that the spirits don’t make mistakes. But now I know the truth. You won’t even speak up when we’re called degenerates. You think what we have is wrong.”

“That’s-”

“I don't want to hear it! Well now you don't have to worry about being a degenerate!” Sokka yelled and Zuko didn’t have an answer to that. 

“Bye Zuko.” and Zuko couldn’t do anything except watch Sokka walk away. 

Zuko didn’t know what to do. 

It had been a month since he had seen Sokka. He didn’t know how to fix things. He was confused and unsure and scared. Not just about the fact that Sokka didn't trust him but because of the other things Sokka had said.

He was glad Master Piandao was visiting to give him instruction again. Using his swords made him feel calmer. 

“Prince Zuko is there something on your mind?” Master Piandao said.

“I’m sorry! Did I do something wrong?” Zuko immediately tensed up but Master Piandao shook his head. 

“You just seem pensive. Come and have some tea.” 

“Yes Master.” Zuko put his swords away and sat across from Piandao who didn’t seem in a hurry to find out what was bothering Zuko. 

Zuko fidgeted for a bit but it didn’t take him long before he broke. 

“I heard... my tutor told me that the water tribes are savages and for proof said that they allow relationships between men.” 

Piandao’s hand paused briefly in its task of bringing tea to his lips. He continued to take a sip before putting down the tea.

“I have also heard they allow this.” he said carefully as he watched Zuko with eyes that seemed to see right through him. 

“My tutor called them degenerates.” Zuko said, his voice quiet as he picked at the hem of his robe.

“That is the prevailing view in the Fire Nation.” Piandao said in that voice that grownups used to be evasive, “What is your view Prince Zuko?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t think I think it’s...bad.” Zuko mumbled and cringed, waiting for his Master to hit him or call for his father. 

Neither happened. 

“I’m inclined to agree.” Master Piandao said instead, “Does that help?” 

And it did and it didn’t.

It was a relief to know not everyone thought relationships between men were bad. That they wouldn’t all think that him being soulmates with Sokka was bad. 

Well not for that reason anyway. 

But it didn’t fix the relationship between them. 

Zuko’s heart hurt. 

He didn’t want to think anymore.

“Can I go back to my forms Master?” 

Piandao nodded and Zuko went back to work with relief.

Step step swing.

He could feel his heart ache soothe.

Turn step thrust. 

Everything was so clear when he swung his swords. 

Step step slash turn

Nothing could get to him like this.

Turn slash step turn step.

“I’m telling you. The reason the raiders are going to the south pole is because there's another waterbender. They got information from a reliable earth kingdom merchant.” 

Zuko stumbled and stopped at the words of the nearby general.

“Another captured waterbender? They’re such a pain to transport. Especially if they’re kids.” another general complained but the first guy laughed.

“Who said anything about capture. The order is to kill the damn savage.”

The swords clattered to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing a ceremony for the Southern Water Tribe. I left it vaguely defined but I wanted to get the joyful feeling across
> 
> Also Sokka is confused too. He doesn't know what the right thing to do is either and he's not sure if he's more upset that Zuko is the prince or if Zuko would think being soulmates with a boy is gross. 
> 
> Next Chapter is titled Loyalty and Duty


	6. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko makes a choice and Sokka does something remarkable

Zuko was supposed to be sleeping. 

Instead he sat in front of a row of candles meditating for the fifth time that day. He wished he knew what he was doing. Sokka had been so sure he could travel when he was meditating but when he had tried for the moon ceremony he hadn't seen the dragon that Sokka said he would. Instead Sokka’s wolf had been waiting for him.

This was different. 

He _had_ to get to Sokka.

He knew he shouldn't. That this was treason. That the Water Tribe was the enemy. 

(But who wasn't?)

He knew he shouldn't interfere.

But they weren't nameless and faceless evil doers like his tutor taught.

They were _Sokka's family_

And Katara wasn't a threat to the Fire Nation! She was the same age as Azula! She was nice! She could barely move the water (unless she was emotional) but she tried and she was smart and funny and….and she was Sokka's sister.

He knew he should be loyal to the Fire Nation.

To the Fire Lord.

But...

“Please” he whispered. “Please I have to warn them.” 

Slowly the smoke from the candles filled out the shape of the dragon he had seen so many times before. It took a long time for the dragon’s shape to become more solid. 

“Please. I need to get to Sokka” Zuko begged. 

There was a pause and then the dragon lowered it’s head.

Sokka was sat on a sledge scowling as Katara and the other kids ran about laughing and playing. 

“Come on Sokka! You’ve been in a bad mood for like a month!” an older boy named Ki said sitting next to him but Sokka’s scowl deepened. 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?” Ki asked. “I’m just asking because I haven’t heard you talking to Zuko for awhile.” 

“I thought you all agreed I was getting too old to keep talking to Zuko.” Sokka spat as he glared at a patch of snow.

“...Well yeah...but it doesn’t feel good to see you so miserable either. It doesn't feel right to see you so quiet and upset all the time. You know you can talk to someone about whatever's bothering you right?" 

When Sokka didn't reply Ki sighed.

"Just...think about it.” Ki patted his head and then got up to separate two of the older boys who were fighting again. 

Sokka sighed and wished he had someone he could talk to about this. He hadn’t had the courage to tell his parents or Gran Gran who Zuko really was. The fact that he was Fire Nation was bad enough but this…

This was Sokka’s choice. 

He was doing what he had to to protect his people. 

To prove his loyalty.

But it hurt _so_ much.

He missed Zuko so much it felt like he was missing a piece of himself. 

He was still brooding when he felt a familiar presence. He looked up to his left to see his Wolf standing next to him, his gaze on the sky. He followed the wolf’s gaze to see a familiar twisty shape of a dragon coming towards them.

Why the hell was Zuko coming here!

When the dragon landed Sokka turned and started to walk away. He wasn’t ready to see Zuko again.

“Sokka! Sokka wait!” and spirits did Sokka want to turn back! His entire body was screaming at him to just turn around and gather Zuko close in his arms. 

He kept walking away. 

“Sokka!” and by the moon and tide Zuko sounded like he was going to cry! He couldn’t keep walking away but Sokka closed his eyes and tried to block out Zuko’s voice.

“Sokka we don’t have time for this!” Zuko snapped, his voice closer, “We have to save Katara!” 

Sokka opened his eyes and turned around.

Hakoda was bored.

He knew he shouldn’t be but he couldn’t help it. Council meetings were boring. If Hilo didn’t shut up soon about sledge maintenance Hadoka was going to scream. 

He was so bored that he was actually glad when Sokka, breaking all protocol and tradition, forced his way into the communal space and marched directly into the middle of the circle.

“Sokka,” he said calmly, “This isn’t the place for you right now.” 

“The Fire Nation is coming.” 

Hakoda wasn’t prepared to hear his 9 year old son say such a sentence with such a serious face.

“Have you seen the black snow?” Hakoda asked standing up but Sokka shook his head.

“No. They aren’t here yet but they _are_ coming.” and there was that conviction again. Hadoka felt his stomach twist as he saw where this was going. 

“How do you know?” Hilo asked, his tone clearly mocking.

“Zuko told me.” Sokka was answering Hilo but his gaze never left Hakoda’s. 

There was immediately a mix of scoffing sounds and outrage in the space.

“This isn’t something to joke about!” someone shouted above the din.

Hakoda always remembered what happened next in slow motion. 

He saw Sokka reach out a hand to the air on his left. Then there was a blast of the cold wind one felt in a blizzard during the heart of winter followed with the smell of charcoal and a blast of heat and in the circle, for just a moment, Hakoda swore he saw an impossibly large wolf and dragon.

But then they were gone.

But clear as day there _was_ a boy holding Sokka’s hand. Hakoda could see through him but he was unmistakably _there_ and unmistakably Fire Nation.

 _“The Fire Nation has learned there's a waterbender! They are coming to kill Katara! You have to get out!”_ The boy's voice was weird, like it wasn’t quite tuned into reality but the distress and fear in his voice was unmistakable. His free hand was flapping just like Sokka always said it did. 

“How-” someone started to ask only to be cut off by the ghostly child.

 _“Earth Kingdom merchant.”_ the boy, no **Zuko** , said sharply, _“You have to keep her safe! They'll kill her!”_

Sokka’s eyes chose that moment to roll back into his head and Zuko vanished as Sokka collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The council was in an uproar as Kanna and the healer rushed to Sokka’s side. 

“That boy was clearly Fire Nation! He has to be lying!” someone shouted.

“We can’t trust him! How long has he been spying on us!” someone else added.

“ENOUGH!” Hakoda was pleased as a silence fell over the council.

“My son and his soulmate both risked much to bring us this warning.” Hakoda didn’t know if that was the truth but at the very least Zuko was committing treason for them, “I will not let their warning be in vain. Prepare to move the children and sick and elderly to the hidden emergency caves. Warriors we must prepare.” 

“What if we’re being deceived?” Hilo asked and Hakoda had to work to not growl.

“Hilo, what benefit is there to give us a false warning? At the very worst we are prepared for an attack that never comes.” 

That shut the asshole up.

“That settles it. Get to work.” 

Kya held her spear tightly. 

She had felt her stomach drop and her veins fill with ice when Zuko warned them. But she was prepared. She had been training for two years for just this sort of eventuality. They would not hurt her daughter!

She stood strong and ready in front of the caves where the children waited.

Where her son, her brave boy, waited unconscious and in his grandmother’s care. 

Where her daughter, the hope of their tribe, waited in fear.

Down below in the village she could hear the sounds of fighting and part of her wished to be with her husband, fighting at his side. 

But this was her place. 

Someone had to guard the children.

A crunch of snow underfoot had her dropping into a fighting stance. 

“Step out of the way woman. I just want the waterbender.” a Fire Nation soldier said stepping into her line of sight.

Kya narrowed her eyes and reached back for her boomerang, grateful for her son’s advice. 

“And if I said I’m her?” she asked and the man smiled evilly.

“Then stay still.” 

Kya stepped sharply to the left dodging the blast of fire he shot at her and whipped her boomerang, he laughed as it sailed past his head but she smiled to herself. Sokka was right, everyone underestimated the boomerang.

She dodged again and when the boomerang came back and hit him in the back of his head she darted forward quickly and used the blunt end of her spear to hit him between the legs before sweeping his legs out from under him completely. She then stood and spun the spear around and stabbed downwards. 

She took no joy in seeing the light fade from his eyes as the snow around him was stained red. 

In fact she stumbled to a nearby snowbank and threw up extensively. 

But her children were alive. 

She had done her duty.

Sokka woke three hours after the battle ended. Three days after Zuko’s warning. 

And he woke to an argument. 

“The laws and traditions of our people are clear Kanna.” one of the elders was saying. 

“The laws and traditions state that the half of the couple that is spiritually attuned is the one to become a spiritual leader! We have no way of knowing which boy that is yet.” Gran Gran replied. 

“But the warning-”

“Could have been either one of them. I will give Sokka some training to strengthen him and his connection with Zuko but he will still continue warrior training.” Gran Gran interrupted.

“Agreed. We have no way of knowing which boy powered that connection.” Dad added. 

There was a huff and the sound of someone leaving.

“Gran Gran? Dad?” he called out as he opened his eyes and immediately both turned to him, concerned.

“What happened? Is Katara safe?” Sokka asked as he sat up quickly, remembering what had happened.

“She is Sokka, she's with your mother. You and Zuko warned us in time. ” Dad said as he squeezed Sokka’s shoulder slightly with his big hand, pride written all over his face.

Sokka breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“That’s good…” 

That’s when Sokka started to cry.

“Sokka?” Dad asked, sitting down next to him. 

“I was so mean to Zuko! I told him not to come and I didn’t visit him and I had reasons but he came anyway because he wanted to protect Katara and I’m a bad soulmate!” Sokka gasped out between sobs as he collapsed against his father, holding on to him tightly.

“Oh Sokka, you’re not a bad soulmate. But what reasons could possibly make you think you and Zuko shouldn’t see each other.” Dad was right to ask that but Sokka still didn’t want to tell him.

But he had to.

Sokka didn’t know what the right thing to do anymore.

“Zuko is a prince of the Fire Nation. His dad is the Fire Lord’s youngest son.” Sokka said and his Dad went completely still. From where he was nestled in his dad’s arms Sokka could hear his father’s heartbeat get fast.

After a long silence his Dad let out a breath and squeezed Sokka to him.

“Sokka, Zuko committed treason against his own family in order to protect Katara. You don’t have to give up Zuko.” his dad finally said and his heartbeat had settled down meaning he probably meant that.

“Is it really okay?” Sokka asked.

“I say this as both your chief and as your father. Someone who would risk everything to warn you like that is someone to treasure. You may keep seeing Zuko.” 

Sokka started crying again but softer.

He hadn’t known how much needed to hear his father say that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya is alive! 
> 
> I could save her so I did! 
> 
> Next chapter is titled Perfection and is from Azula's POV


	7. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula view of Zuko and the rest of her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings- Implied/referenced child abuse and Internalised Homophobia 
> 
> I will be upfront and say this chapter hurt me

Azula couldn't remember the first time she saw her father hurt her brother, but she remembered vividly the first time he had made her hurt Zuko. 

Zuko had been struggling again with his firebending and her father had made him take off his shirt and kneel and then he had told Azula to heat up her hands and place them on Zuko's back. 

Afterwards he told Zuko in a sickly sweet voice that this was his way of showing his love for Zuko. That he had to be harsh to help Zuko improve.

She asked Zuko later if he thought dad meant it. About doing it out of love.

Zuko had done that thing he does where he glances at nothing and shrugged. 

"I want to believe it." He had said quietly, his knees drawn up to his chest. 

But Azula knew better.

The message was clear: 'this is what I do people who I deem a failure and if you screw up I'll do the same to you.'

And Azula was terrified of becoming a failure.

Azula was clever. She knew she was when she saw that Mai liked Zuko and came up with her plan. She thought it would be a nice thing to get them together. 

Zuko agreed to play easily and she balanced an apple on Mai's head.

"Okay the first one to knock the apple off wins!" Azula said moving into a firebending stance but Zuko's hand came down on her arm. 

"Azula you can't use fire." Zuko told her, his free hand coming to tug on his hair. She frowned up at him.

"Why not?" 

"Because you could really hurt Mai." Zuko explained like he was repeating someone as he brought his hand back. But now Azula was offended and crossed her arms over her chest as she straightened up.

"I wouldn't miss!" 

"I know you wouldn't but she'd have a flaming apple on her head and that could still hurt her." Zuko was so infuriating when he played big brother. Talking in that weird way!

"But you would have saved her!" That was the whole point!

"And if I messed up?"

Oh. 

He was right. 

Zuko wasn't perfect after all.

Azula hadn't thought about that. 

She made a face and turned to Mai.

"Sorry Mai. I think I had a silly plan." It  _ had _ been clever. She just hadn't calculated that Zuko might mess up.

Not good enough.

She had to be better.

Perfect.

"Well what do we play now?" Ty Lee asked.

"If we only had some ice" Azula heard Zuko mutter to himself. 

Zuko was  _ weird _ . 

He looked around at things that weren't there, he talked weird, and he mumbled to himself about ice and snow. 

But then mother showed up with a letter from Uncle and the game was abandoned.

Azula held out the doll and glared at it.

"Uncle really doesn't get you does he?" Zuko said, taking the doll and looking it over. At least he was talking normally again and had stopped glancing at nothing.

"Why do you get a cool knife and I get something so lame!" Azula complained. 

"You can borrow it if you like. We can share it." Zuko smiled at her.

Azula ducked her head to hide her smile.

"Thanks Zuzu." 

She liked it when Zuko was nice to her. She liked Mai too. Maybe instead of tricking them she could just ask Zuko! 

"Zuzu do you like Mai?" She asked as she put the doll away. 

Zuko's face scrunched up in confusion.

"She's alright? I don't know her that well." 

"But do you think she's pretty?" Azula pressed. 

She didn't understand the face Zuko made in response but it was borderline terrified.

"Mom! Me and Azula are going to go play!" He said abruptly over his shoulder before grabbing Azula's hand and pulling her through the palace. 

They ended up in a weird little room far away from any guards or servants. Once inside Zuko let go to sit on the floor with a sigh. Azula sat down next to him.

"What's with this place Zuzu?" She asked and he started tugging in his ponytail nervously. 

"It's...one of the places I go when I want to really be alone. Not just royalty alone." He answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh. Why did you bring me here?" Azula knew it had to do with what she had asked about Mai but she couldn't figure out what.

"You wanted to know if I liked Mai right? Like-like her I mean." Zuko was very pale for some reason.

"Yeah. She likes you and I thought if you liked her back it would be great!" She was pretty sure at this point though that Zuko didn't like Mai like that.

"....I can't like Mai." 

Called it. 

"Because I have someone I already like."

Did not call that!

"Who? It's not Ty Lee is it?" Azula didn't really understand why she desperately did not want it to be Ty Lee.

Zuko curled tight into himself.

"It's a boy."

Azula felt like she couldn't breathe. 

This was….

But that….

You couldn't be more of a failure than that!

"Father will  _ kill _ you if he finds out!" And Azula was not exaggerating. She knew she wasn't and Zuko knew it too. He nodded his head glumly.

"That's why I'm not going to tell you who it is. We both know it's impossible at the moment so it's not like anything is going to happen. I just...I needed to tell someone." Zuko said this looking away from her.

"Do you mean no one else knows?" Azula asked slowly.

Zuko nodded.

"Not even mom and Uncle know." Zuko sounded kind of miserable but Azula felt like she had swelled with warmth.

Even after hurting him so many times because Dad ordered it Zuko still trusted her! 

"I won't tell anyone! I promise! And not like that time I promised to give back your favourite book but dropped it in the pond. This is a real serious promise!" Azula said quickly.

Zuko smiled a little and bumped her with his shoulder.

"Thanks Azula."

Azula didn't know what to make of Uncle Iroh giving up. 

Giving up wasn't being perfect. 

Being imperfect meant being a failure.

Being a failure meant you deserved bad things to happen to you. 

"Why did Uncle give up?" She asked instead of calling him all the things she had heard her father say.

"I think he's probably just sad to lose his kid." And Zuko looked sad but Azula didn't understand why! Zuko didn't lose a kid. And Lu Ten dying meant he wasn't perfect. 

(A small part of her thought maybe she didn't want to understand because Lu Ten had always liked Zuko better.)

"I don't get it." She mumbled and then Mom put her arm around her.

"Azula, how would you feel if Ty Lee died." Mom asked gently and Azula felt her stomach tie up in knots and a chill go down her spine and- oh. 

Oh. 

So that's why Uncle gave up. 

But giving up was still being imperfect. 

But Azula's understanding must have shown on her face because her mom kissed her forehead before moving away.

After Azula demonstrated her firebending to grandfather she sat back next to Zuko.

"Don't." She quickly said to him under her breath, "Dad will get mad at you." 

Zuko paused and sat back on his heels.

That was good.

He shouldn't let anyone see that he's imperfect.

When they were dismissed she grabbed Zuko to duck behind the curtain. He predictably ran away but she stayed, determined to find out what happened.

But the longer she stayed the more terrified she felt.

"Mom! You have to stop him! Dad's going to kill Zuko!" She whisper-yelled as she clung to her mom's arm, hot tears running down her face. 

Zuko stared at her wide eyed from the bed. 

Azula had grabbed their mom and dragged her into Zuko's room. She wasn't doing that to be cruel but because Zuko needed to know how dangerous their dad was to him.

"What are you talking about Azula?" Mom asked, her hands gentle on Azula's shoulders.

"Grandfather was yelling at Dad and said if he wanted to be heir he was going to have to suffer the same way as Uncle Iroh and lose his first born son!" Azula's face was a blotchy mess but she didn't want this! She didn't want Zuko to die! She really understood now why Uncle didn't want to continue with Ba Sing Se. 

"I see. No one is going to hurt Zuko. I'm going to take care of this." Mom reassured, giving her a hug and then leaving her to hug Zuko. 

"It's going to be fine." Mom said again before leaving. Azula watched her go and then made a decision. 

She turned and climbed up to join Zuko on the bed, hugging him hard. She would protect Zuko if she had to. 

They apparently fell asleep like that, hugging each other. They were woken up by Mom shaking them.

"Zuko! Azula!" She called urgently.

"Mom?" Zuko asked groggily.

"Listen to me. Zuko, I have done everything I have done for you. Azula, I would have done the same for you." She hugged them both to her tightly. 

"I love you both so much. No matter what, don't let them change who you are and always be there for each other." She continued before she disappeared.

Zuko, still groggy, fell back asleep but Azula couldn't. 

She knew something really bad must have happened.

When Zuko woke up Azula was sat next to him with her knees drawn up.

"It wasn't a dream." She said immediately, "and I already checked. She's gone. Grandfather is dead and Dad is going to be the new Fire Lord." 

"I don't understand." And of course he didn't. 

Azula watched him jump down and run out to look for a mother that was no longer there. 

Zuko wasn't perfect. 

Lu Ten had been imperfect and had died.

Uncle was imperfect and was removed from succession.

Mother was imperfect and now she was gone.

Bad things happened to you if you weren't perfect.

But Azula could be perfect.

She could be so perfect that she could protect Zuko. 

Perfect people are not allowed to be scared. 

But deep down Azula knew she was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that in canon a lot of Azula can be explained by her understanding what her father does to those he deems useless or a failure and she is fucking terrified of being classed as that. That's what I think fuels her paranoia at the end of the series. Plus that explains her obsession with being perfect. 
> 
> In this she has had a good relationship with Zuko and Ursa for a few years now and she knows enough to doubt her father. I also feel like she did want a good relationship with Zuko when she was little so now that she has one she wants to keep it. 
> 
> Sokka gives Zuko a lot of advice on what to say in situations where Zuko would struggle which is what happens in the apple scene. 
> 
> Also Zuko doesn't think he's lying to her about his mom and uncle not knowing he's gay. He doesn't realise they figured out he has a soulmate because he's not allowed to talk about Sokka. 
> 
> The next chapter is titled Protect Who You Love and is going to be pretty angsty. Actually the next three/four chapters are going to have a fair amount of angst


	8. Protect Who You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at four people trying to protect Zuko and Zuko trying to protect others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: implied/referenced child abuse

Iroh

Iroh was worried about Zuko.

He knew his brother wasn't a kind man. He knew he hurt Zuko. But it had always had a limit before. A limit to how far he would go with their father and Ursa around. 

But they have both been gone a year and Zuko was alone.

Well...not _quite_ alone. 

Although Ozai hadn't seemed to notice Azula and Zuko were still close. They were careful to keep it quiet but Iroh knew they still sent each other letters after Azula was sent away to school to "remove unwanted distractions" meaning Zuko. 

But still. 

Now there was no one to protect Zuko from his father. 

No one but Iroh. 

Which is why he had arranged for them to go on this trip. 

He had sold it to his brother as a chance for Zuko to learn control and etiquette. 

It wasn't a complete lie. Iroh loved Zuko immensely but he was an awkward little turtleduck who was often too loud, awkward, and literal for life at the palace.

Especially Ozai's palace.

Iroh had decided Zuko needed a break when over a minor thing Zuko had screamed and lashed out with fire but had been more of a danger to himself than anyone.

Afterwards Zuko had said the world had just gotten too bright and loud and he had no other way of communicating that. 

He had said it while apologising and Iroh had seen how pale and on edge his nephew was and had to get him out of the palace for at least a little while.

So that's why they were on the top of a mountain in a small quaint cottage devoid of servants. 

Iroh had often taken Lu Ten here as a child to just experience nature while also preparing him for life as a soldier.

Zuko was less thrilled with having to do things like cooking and cleaning himself but he seemed to appreciate the quiet. 

But because it was quiet Iroh could no longer pretend he didn't notice.

His time in the spirit world had left him a bit sensitive and so he couldn't fail to notice the signs. 

Plus it wasn't hard to notice that Zuko really _wasn't_ alone as much as he seemed to be.

It was easy to dismiss it as another of his quirks. But his glances at nothing, the unnatural pauses he made before speaking (as if listening to someone), the leaning against nothing. It was obvious if you knew what you were looking for.

It was time to address it.

He waited for a time when he was sure they were truly alone.

"Would you like some tea Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked as he sat down next to his nephew on the porch.

"No thank you Uncle."

Iroh poured some for himself and drank it slowly as he tried to pick the right way to phrase it.

"Zuko. I believe I once gave you a piece of advice. I told you to keep something a secret. To never speak of it in case your father or sister found out." Beside him Zuko tensed up, "and while this was good advice I would like to point out that there is no one but you and me here." Iroh watched his Nephew carefully. Zuko seemed unsure and scared but like he wanted to speak.

Time to be clear.

"I would very much like to hear about your soulmate." Iroh said as he put a hand on Zuko's back.

Zuko's expression was hopeful but scared and more than a little guilty. He bit his lip and looked out at the setting sun.

"Have you ever been to the South Pole?" He asked quietly.

"No I have not." Iroh replied.

"In the winter it stays dark for weeks at a time. But the stars stretch forever and green fire swirls in the sky. It's so cold the people can barely step outside but in their homes it's warm and bright and they sing and dance." Zuko seemed unable to stop once he started talking.

"The Southern Water Tribe raise their children all together. They sleep in family groups but share all they have with each other and that includes teaching and taking care of the kids. They are fierce and kind. They have a ceremony where the moon blesses their water benders. They dance again and feast and the water benders wear clothing that has the story of their tribe in every bead and stitch." 

Iroh felt a little sick.

"Is he-" Iroh started to ask but Zuko shook his head.

"Sokka is a non bender. Like most of the tribe now." Then Zuko took a deep breath, "but his _sister."_

There was a silence as the import of that sunk in.

"They are nothing like what we have been taught and now I know it's a lie I can't help but wonder what else is. I know I'm a traitor. I know my loyalty should just be to the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord." And Agni be blessed the boy was still talking! 

"But...Sokka has always been there for me. He helped me fix my relationship with Azula. He makes me laugh and smile. He says it's okay if I flap or make my noises or can't speak properly. He doesn't get mad at me for being too loud or too much. He….he _understands_ me." Zuko looked down, his shoulders tense.

"You can punish me. Kill me for being a traitor. I deserve it." And why would he think Iroh could do that! 

"But Uncle I need to know first." Zuko turned to look at Iroh finally, "Do you ever have any doubts about this war?" 

Iroh put down his tea and grabbed Zuko into a tight hug.

"Yes. Yes I do." He admitted, "At first I pretended not to see. I didn't want to see what we had done to the Earth Kingdom. We are taught that we are simply sharing our light with a dark and barbaric world. But I too have seen that this is not the case. But the Fire Lord is not someone to be trifled with. So we must be careful. And Azula...she will not understand." 

Zuko nodded. 

"She...isn't as heartless as Father wants her to be. She knows I like a boy and hasn't told a soul. But she wouldn't understand this would she?" It was good to know Zuko had some survival instincts even though the thought of Azula knowing Zuko liked boys was terrifying. 

"No Prince Zuko, I don't think she will." 

The next day Iroh was sitting and drinking tea in the sunshine when he felt it again. 

He waited until they came to find him on their own. 

"Uncle? I know you can't see him but...I would like to introduce you to Sokka." Zuko's voice shook as he held tightly onto nothing.

Iroh smiled and bowed to the space beside his nephew.

"It is an honor."

The day they got back to the palace Iroh asked his brother for a small favour.

An old warship. One of the small ones.

And a chance to build his own crew from the dregs of the navy.

"It would be useful when it's time to teach Prince Zuko how to command." Iroh lied easily.

Ozai hadn't cared and Iroh breathed easier. 

One day they would have to leave and Iroh would be prepared.

Iroh had lost one son. 

He would not lose another.

Azula 

_Zuzu,_

_I'm going to stick to sending these from Mai because it's less suspicious than mixing it up with Ty Lee and helps hide Mai's infatuation with the poor poet boy who sometimes helps his dad in the gardens._

_He's apparently a "tortured artist" whatever_ **_that_ ** _means._

_Anyway, don't think I don't know what you're hiding when you say you have no news you utter dumbass. You're a terrible liar Zuzu. You only manage to keep secrets when people don't know there's something to ask about!_

_This sucks by the way. I know you. You are too loud and don't know when to shut up and are incapable of not acting like a total weirdo. How am I supposed to protect you when I'm here! I know Uncle helps because I'm hearing about how annoying dad finds him now which means he's probably being an interfering old gasbag, but that's not enough. I wish you could just stay at that cabin you went to._

_I'll feel a lot more comfortable when I come home in a few weeks for break._

_Until then keep your head down and your mouth SHUT._

_Bite me,_

_Azula_

Sokka and Hakoda 

"Hey Zuko!" A young hunter called as he walked past despite the fact that they could only see Sokka holding hands with the air. 

Sokka waved back for Zuko.

There were a few of the tribe that glared at Sokka suspiciously but most of the tribe were grateful to Zuko for what he did for them. They didn’t see him as the enemy but as Sokka’s soulmate and so greeted him warmly even though they couldn’t see him.

"Is Zuko eating enough?" A young mother asked, her forehead creased in concern as she bounced her baby in her arms.

"Yes ma'am" Zuko said.

"He's saying yes but he's lying." Sokka answered with a little scowl at Zuko.

"I'm not lying! I just don't have a big appetite." Zuko protested.

"You mean your dad yelled at you until you cried at dinner again." Sokka's hand clenched tightly on Zuko's own, "Then he slapped you for crying."

Hakoda, who was sitting nearby carving something, stopped and looked at his son in concern.

"Father's aren't supposed to do that." Hakoda said this every time Zuko visited. As if he was trying to drill it into Zuko's head.

"But if I was better-" Zuko started but stopped at Sokka's scowl.

"You don't hafta be better! You're great! You're dad's just a dick!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka! I expect better language from you!" Hakoda said with a glare but then his face softened, "Though I do not disagree. You are a good boy Zuko and your father shouldn't treat you the way he does."

"...He says it's because he loves me. Because I'm too stupid and slow." Zuko whispered, looking down.

"I am not even going to repeat all of that b- nonsense." Sokka said slowly through clenched teeth.

"Zuko," Hakoda repeated, "I don't know what you just said but I know fathers shouldn't hurt their sons."

Zuko didn't have a response and just leaned into Sokka as he grumbled and held Zuko close. 

Zuko 

"I'm thirteen now Uncle. If I'm going to be Fire Lord one day I need to learn!" 

Zuko needed to learn about how the war was being conducted if he was going to stop it one day. He and Uncle had discussed what Zuko wanted to do in the future but that was a long way off.

At first Zuko thought his Uncle would refuse him but he just sighed. 

"I will see what I can do. But you must not speak." And Zuko smiled happily and clicked his tongue twice as he waited for Uncle to make a case for him.

When he confessed to his Uncle about Sokka he thought it would be the end of his Uncle's kindness. But Uncle, like always, took his side. 

He was so grateful for his Uncle's worry and protection. He always seemed to be around to distract his father when he got angry at Zuko. Though that didn't stop the worst of it. 

He appreciated Azula’s concern too. She had been so worried about him when Father made her attend the Fire Academy for Girls and even now she wrote to him frequently. Reminding him to be quiet and obedient and to keep his temper. To just keep his head down.

He kept the fact their father was hurting him with increasing frequency and violence from his replies but she seemed to know anyway. Father was probably telling her about it. 

Sokka was his biggest comfort but he was the one who was most worried. 

He had been the one to actually see his father slash Zuko's back with a knife for stumbling over his words. When he burned Zuko's arm for laughing too loudly. When he backhanded Zuko for clicking.

Sokka couldn't stop it but at least his touch was calming and soothing afterwards, and it made Zuko feel better to hear Sokka screaming at his father in anger. 

But going to visit Sokka was really what kept him together. 

"Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked breaking him out of his thoughts, "You may come in but remember. You must be silent." 

Zuko nodded eagerly and followed his Uncle into the chamber. 

For the most part he was able to keep quiet about their attack plans on the Earth Kingdom. The Earth Kingdom wasn't like the South Pole. It was still abstract to him and he could console himself that this was just until he was Fire Lord.

But then one of the generals proposed to use Fire Nation soldiers as bait. As fodder. 

_His_ people. 

Using them as if they were disposable!

And Zuko hadn't _meant_ to speak out.

But he didn't understand why he shouldn't and so he forgot. He often forgot rules he didn't understand. 

He was up on his feet before he could remember his promise.

Because these weren't faceless people these were _his_ people. And yeah he had betrayed the Fire Nation in the Southern Raids but that was different because the Water Tribe was _Sokka's_ people and by extension that made them Zuko's.

It was only when the fire flared that he remembered why he should stay silent.

His father's anger was terrible but if he faced the general in an Agni Kai it would be okay. 

Zuko was sure he could do it.

He would do what was necessary to protect his people.

It would be too late when he realised that he had made the worst mistake of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chapter I needed to establish a few things and character decisions and choices. 
> 
> Next chapter: Agni Kai


	9. Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko faces his father in an Agni Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Ozai and the Agni Kai

Iroh felt sick.

He could see that Zuko had no idea how bad this was. 

In front of him Azula was tense for probably the same reason. Iroh put his hand on her shoulder to offer what little comfort he could but it wasn't much. They both understood Ozai too well.

In going so far as to challenge his son to an Agni Kai Ozai wasn't looking to punish Zuko.

He was looking to get rid of him.

Sokka was with Katara in the house when it happened. The two of them undressing from their wet outdoor clothes, while waiting for the adults to get back from their meeting. 

"Sokka! You jerk!" Katara complained as he dropped his wet boots on top of her coat but he wasn't listening. 

His wolf and Zuko's dragon were there. Just standing in the middle of the house.

This had never happened before. They had almost never just appeared. _Never_ without Zuko and they didn't just appear together.

He took a step towards the wolf as it looked at him.

"It's Zuko. It's his dad isn't it?" 

The wolf lowered his head to Sokka. 

Sokka understood that this would be different.

To save Zuko rules would have to be broken.

Lines would have to be crossed.

That this would change Sokka forever.

Sokka gently put his hands on the wolf's forehead and pressed his own forehead to the space between his hands. 

"Take me to him." He breathed as he closed his eyes.

His spirit was pulled from his body and away so fast he didn't see his body crumple to the ground or hear Katara's screams.

The path would not be the one he had taken many times before.

Sokka, with only one thing on his mind, crossed over to the spirit world.

When Zuko turned around and realised he had to fight his father he did the only thing he could. 

He dropped to his knees shaking as he pressed his forehead to the ground.

"Please!" He begged, "I meant no disrespect!"

"Get up." His father's voice was deep and his steps sounded heavy as they moved closer.

Sokka was changing.

He couldn't get to Zuko fast enough like this. As a human.

He and his wolf had to become one.

He felt the marks travel across his cheeks and forehead, down his arms and legs.

He forgot his name.

Forgot his tribe.

He was Wolf.

And his mate was in danger.

_And he could not go fast enough!_

"Forgive me father!"

"Get up and fight!" Ozai ordered.

"Stay down idiot. Stay down." Azula muttered under her breath.

Silently Iroh was thinking the same. If Zuko got up and fought that would be the only justification Ozai would need to kill him. 

Zuko _needed_ to stay down. 

Thankfully Zuko did stay down, even as Ozai approached repeating his order. 

"Get up. If you're man enough to disrespect your betters you are man enough to fight."

Azula flinched, they both know how manipulative that comment was. 

"I am your son! I will not fight you!" Zuko said as he looked up with tears streaming down his face, "Please Father! I'm sorry!" 

"You disrespect me and then refuse to fight. You have no honor. You will learn and pain will be your teacher." Ozai set his palm on fire and moved it towards Zuko’s face. 

Iroh couldn't watch this. 

He would be there for Zuko no matter what happened next but he couldn't watch this. 

Iroh started to turn away but stopped as Zuko, still on the ground, scrambled backwards. 

"No!" he shouted as he tried to get away.

"Idiot!" Azula hissed anxiously.

Iroh was frozen in horror as he watched his brother's face twist in disgust.

It was with a sick feeling of certainty that Iroh realised that that little bit of defiance was what would kill Zuko.

"Hold him down!" Ozai ordered two nearby officers who leapt at the chance to hold down a thirteen year old boy. Zuko struggled against them but he had no chance against full grown adults. 

Zuko's face betrayed his terror and horror as he watched Ozai approach again. His struggles became more violent as he sobbed. 

"FATHERS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THIS!" Zuko screamed and that's what broke Iroh. 

He started moving even though he knew he'd be too late to save Zuko.

But then something very strange happened.

A blast of freezing cold and the smell of snow and then Ozai was pushed back as if struck.

There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone tried to process what they were seeing. 

A boy, who had to be about Zuko's age, but blue, glowing, and slightly see through, stood in front of Zuko. He was dressed in in a sleeveless top and long trousers but was barefoot. Strange glowing lines almost like war paint decorated his cheeks, forehead, hands, arms and feet in a way that made him look slightly canine. But it was eyes that really stood out. They were bright blue but were unnerving. As if they were far too ancient for the face they lived in.

"S-sokka?" Zuko's voice was quiet but carried in the arena. 

But the boy was growling with an unnaturally loud and animalistic sound, sharp canines exposed, and his ancient eyes full of hatred and fixed on Ozai.

Ozai had been knocked back but was still on his feet and he approached again only for the boy to swing his arm towards him. In the split second of the swing a huge wolf became visible over and around the boy, it's giant paw moving like the boy's arm and hitting Ozai who flew across the arena.

The officers holding Zuko had apparently loosened their grip in shock because Zuko slipped out of their hold just as Iroh pulled himself up onto the platform. 

"Sokka!" Zuko shouted as he reached out for the boy. He stumbled towards him but was stopped by Iroh's grip on his other wrist.

 _"Run."_ the spirit boy ordered. When Zuko resisted Iroh's attempts to do just that the spirit boy looked back making eye contact with Zuko.

 _"RUN."_ He snarled.

Ozai, apparently seeing an opportunity while the spirit boy was distracted, and realising the boy was at least somewhat insubstantial, shot a blast of fire. 

Iroh had already turned his back on his brother, pulling Zuko away.

So he did not know.

He did not know that the blast would have hit him in the back.

He did not know he was in danger

So he did not see Zuko twist his body in front of Iroh, placing himself in the way of the blast. 

But he did hear him scream and felt it when his nephew collapsed in pain.

The left side of Zuko's face was engulfed in searing agony. 

Sokka in reaction seemed to get even more enraged and he threw back his head and _howled_.

The spectral wolf appeared and howled with him and the sound they made shook the building and caused the audience and Ozai to hold their hands to their ears as they struggled to stay upright.

Uncle apparently took that as his chance to get Zuko the _fuck_ out of there. He scooped Zuko up so he was over his shoulder and ran out of the arena.

Zuko felt a panic rise up in his throat as he realised what was happening and reached out a hand for Azula.

"No! NO! GO BACK! TAKE ME BACK!" He screamed but he couldn't fight against his Uncle's strong grip as his sister's face was swallowed by the crowd.

Azula was jostled by the men as she ran after her brother out of the arena.

She chased after her uncle as guards and soldiers rushed past her to take him down. 

She skidded to a stop in the back of a square that was already full of guards. 

There was a flicker of blue at the far end and the weird wolf boy smiled as the guards in the square moved into attack positions. 

They tried.

But the wolf boy would vanish from one point to only flicker across the courtyard. Slashing as he appeared. 

Where he appeared men screamed and fire had no effect. 

Soon Azula found herself the only one standing and the boy flickered into being _directly in front of her._

Perfect people did not feel fear.

So Azula did not feel scared.

Her hands did not tremble as she brought them up to defend herself.

The wolf boy tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her with his creepy blue eyes and then smiled with sharp incisors that sent a chill down Azula's (definitely not scared) spine.

Then he vanished. 

And she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. 

Iroh knew Zuko was screaming but couldn't make out the words past the blood rushing in his ears as his world narrowed down to the path that ran from the arena down to the docks. 

As he ran he was vaguely aware that the wolf/boy would flicker in and out of vision. Sometimes ahead, sometimes alongside, sometimes behind. 

At one point it howled again causing the guards chasing them to cower. 

But Iroh could only focus on getting Zuko to safety.

Jee was having a quiet smoke on the deck of the Dragon's Claw. General Iroh had told them their escape would probably be tonight and to keep an eye out. 

Something about an Agni Kai. Jee hadn't really been listening to the reasons.

He just knew he would follow the old man anywhere. Him and his weird little nephew.

Jee had been ready to commit mutiny with how fucking done he was with this stupid war but General Iroh had given him and the rest of the crew a direction and a hope for the future.

It was still plenty of time before it got completely dark so he was enjoying a little peace and quiet.

Until the howl of a goddamn wolf, but like bigger, was heard coming from the city.

"What the actual fuck!" He said stepping closer to the stern. 

As he was looking and trying to figure out what was happening he saw a flickering ghostly light?

What the fuck?

It was flickering in and out of existence but getting closer each time.

The second time this invisible wolf howled he could feel the sound in his bones.

He was still freaking out about it when he noticed the old man with what had to be his nephew flung over his shoulder running like the entire Fire Nation army was after him which….seemed to be almost the case!

Fuck!

"WE NEED TO FUCKING START MOVING PEOPLE!" he started yelling as he raced towards the command deck.

They had to be ready to go when the old man reached them!

By the time Iroh got to the ship the engines were alive and Zai and Shu were ready to help them on deck. 

They were pulling away from the dock when Iroh finally looked back. The wolf/boy flickered to life on the dock to the left of where the Dragon's Claw had been docked and swept it's paw/arm. There was a scream of metal as the ships were destroyed. Wolf/Boy then flickered out and flickered into existence to the right doing the same to the ships there. 

Iroh breathed a sigh of relief. 

They had a chance now.

The wolf/boy stood on the dock and watched them sail away before flickering out one last time. 

Iroh could now give his attention to the commotion behind him.

“NO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!” Zuko was fighting against Shu who was trying to get him to lay down in a stretcher.

“Prince Zuko-” Iroh began turning to his nephew.

“Uncle! We have to go back! Azula! We left Azula behind!” Zuko was crying and Iroh felt his stomach drop as he realised his nephew was right.

“We can’t Zuko. If we go back now your father will surely kill you.” Iroh said even as his own voice cracked. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten his niece that way! But out of the two of them Azula had the best chance of surviving Ozai.

“But I promised her! We promised!” Zuko cried even as Shu succeeded in getting him to lay down. 

“I know Prince Zuko. But Azula is strong and clever. I am sure she will be okay.” Iroh said but his heart hurt. Zuko was still crying as he was carried to the infirmary. 

“Where to sir?” Jie asked. 

Iroh refused to look behind anymore.

Now they could only look forward.

“South.”

Azula stood on the dock glaring out at the dark water as men yelled and ran around behind her.

Uncle had abandoned her. 

Him and the wolf boy _took_ her brother from her.

She screamed in rage, blue fire igniting around her fists.

She would get her brother back one day and she would make them both suffer her wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Some things
> 
> 1\. There will be consequences for what Sokka did. I meant it when I said that he was very spiritually inclined but there will be reasons he really doesn't want to be. There will also be an explanation eventually for what exactly he did but it won't be for a little while. 
> 
> Also I'm tweaking how the spirit world works so don't come at me with how it's different from Legend of Korra
> 
> 2\. Zuko will have a scar but it won't be as bad as canon
> 
> 3\. It occurred to me while writing this that Zuko was never meant to survive the Agni Kai. Letting you opponent live had become a sign of weakness. I truly think that if Zuko had actually tried to fight he would have died. I also think there was an implication that by burning him so badly and banishing him that Ozai expected him to die of his wound.
> 
> The Agni Kai was meant to kill Zuko.
> 
> 4\. This Zuko has examples of how a father should behave and this isn't it and that's why he reacts differently. Also notice he doesn't say he's his loyal son. Only that he's his son. 
> 
> 5\. The next chapter is my favourite so far and it's called Sokka and the Spirit World


	10. Sokka and the Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy wanders about the spirit world

The Boy hummed as he walked along the tree root one foot in front of the other, balancing on it with his arms stretched out to the sides as counter weight. He had spied fruit that looked tasty and wanted some.

The Wolf didn’t approve but he didn’t approve of anything. 

“It’s just some fruit.” The Boy told his companion as he leapt up and grabbed a piece of fruit off the tree, careful not to dig his sharp nails into it.

The Wolf let it be known that the fruit would disagree with The Boy but The Boy just laughed. 

He jumped from the root to the grass and polished the piece of fruit on his shirt as he walked next to The Wolf. 

He was about to take a bite when he noticed a small monkey type spirit looking up at the fruit forlornly. 

The Boy was nothing if not generous.

Besides The Wolf was a killjoy but he did tend to know best.

“Would you like this?” he asked the money spirit, holding out the piece of fruit. 

The monkey spirit looked from the fruit to The Boy.

“Are you sure?” it asked.

“Yeah go on. My companion doesn’t think I should eat it anyway.” 

The Wolf wanted to know if The Boy was even hungry.

“Huh. Not really I guess.” The Boy confessed with surprise, “So yeah you can have it!” 

"Thank you!" The monkey snatched the fruit out of The Boy's hand and then climbed The Boy's back to settle on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" The monkey spirit asked after it finished the fruit.

"...I don't know. I think I was looking for someone." The Boy said scrunching up his forehead in concentration.

"And you can't remember?" The monkey guessed.

"Oh well!" The Boy continued as the lines in his forehead smoothed out, "I'm sure it will come back to me!" The Boy jumped across a small stream going from rock to rock.

"Maybe I can help you remember." The monkey spirit offered.

"That would be nice but I'm having fun right now so it's fine." The Boy grabbed a vine and swung across a small ravine and the monkey chittered a bit and sighed in relief as The Boy landed firmly on his feet.

"Was it a family member?" That's the reason most humans came.

"Hmmmm not quite I think. Though I think that they were important to me." The Boy said though he didn't seem to care much either way.

The Wolf pointed out that they would be able to find him if The Boy would only stay focused.

"I'm plenty focused!" The Boy protested before stopping to watch a trio of small spirits arguing amongst themselves.

"Why would you drop it!" A squirrel spirit was chittering.

"I didn't  _ mean  _ to!" It was an accident! The fox spirit replied with a flick of his tail.

"Well none of can enjoy it if we can't figure out how to get it back from Heih!" The badger spirit pointed out.

"Oh...do you need help coming up with a plan?" The Boy asked with a grin, his sharp canines showing.

Sokka was laid out in a bed in Kanna's spirit house. They hoped he would be able to find his body better there.

He was warm and his body was still breathing and his pulse was still strong but Sokka's spirit was absent. The way it had been for the last three days. Ever since he had collapsed, sending Katara into hysterics. 

Hakoda had only left his son's side when he had to as Chief. The rest of the time he sat quietly in the corner, his head bowed in grief. 

Kya never left unless it was a call of nature.

Katara sometimes came and sat on her mother's lap as Kya held Sokka's limp hand in her own. 

She never said anything during the times she waited next to her brother. But her eyes were shiny and her lip quivered.

Eventually Bato would come and take Katara back out. 

The mood in general in the village was subdued. No one understood Sokka's illness but they knew it was bad. No one realised how much they enjoyed his constant schemes and ideas and corny jokes until his presence was gone. 

Kanna spent as much time possible meditating, trying to call her grandson back.

Heih was a spider demon. But one that could be bargained with apparently.

And if a person (or spirit) could be bargained with then they could be tricked. (It helped that Heih wasn't that bright)

"Here you go!" The Boy said presenting the trio of spirits their puzzling little trinket. He didn't really understand what it was but it obviously was important to them.

"Thank you!" The squirrel said, accepting the trinket with a happy tail wiggle. 

"Now as thanks little human we have made you something." The fox said approaching The Boy with something.

"Oh you don't have to-" The Boy started but The Wolf made it clear he should shut up and take it. 

"I mean thank you." The Boy finished with a sheepish smile. 

The fox dropped a braided bit of cord in The Boy's hand, the white material contrasted nicely with his dark skin and the bright blue tattoo-like lines that crossed it in patterns. 

"It's made up of fur from all three of us. In case you need help." The badger explained. 

"Thank you!" The boy said tying it around his wrist. 

The Wolf reminded The Boy they needed to be off.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry! We gotta go! Bye." The Boy waved at his new friends as he walked off, the monkey spirit climbing back up onto his shoulder.

The three spirits looked at each other and then started running to keep up with The Boy.

Iroh backed into the infirmary, tea things on a tray.

"How are you today Prince Zuko?" He asked his nephew as he turned around. 

Zuko was laid on his good side. His left was still bandaged up but it had already begun to heal. There would be a scar but one not as bad it could have been. The eye was likely to make a full recovery and the scar would fade. It wouldn't vanish but it would fade somewhat. 

But Zuko seemed lifeless.

He had screamed and cried for the first night and day about needing to go back to Azula. It was only when Iroh promised he would go back for her once Zuko was safe that he calmed down.

For a while that seemed to be the turning point and he began to improve. But as time went on he grew only more distant and depressed.

"You know Prince Zuko. A problem shared is a problem halved." Iroh said as he prepared his tea. 

For a while there were only the soft sounds of making tea, but then there was the soft rustle of bed sheets as Zuko finally stirred.

"It's been a week since the Agni Kai." Zuko whispered, "what if he's never coming again? I don't know why but I feel like something is wrong."

And for a moment Iroh didn't know what to suggest. 

But there was always a way forward. 

"Perhaps you need to reach out to him." 

"Say." Said the monkey spirit Maayu as it chewed on the new piece of fruit The Boy had gotten it, "weren't you looking for someone?"

"Was I?" The Boy asked from where he lounged back on the tree branch. He was sporting several other gifts he'd been given by spirits he had helped as he wandered around. 

The Wolf reminded The Boy that yes. He had been.

"Must not have been that important if I forgot. Besides I have all my new friends." The Boy said as he tossed a bit of fruit to a lemur spirit. 

The other spirits who had gathered around the boy agreed. Why did The Boy need to look for anyone when he had all the friends he needed? 

Even Ko Ro and Mueh agreed and they rarely agreed on anything!

The Wolf rather testily let The Boy know it was very important and he would regret it if he didn't get moving.

"But I'm so comfy!" The Boy whined.

Zuko managed to get sat upright to meditate with the help of Uncle. 

He wasn't sure if he could slip into the right mindset though. His face was still so very painful and he felt weak.

But he had to try. 

Sokka had been scary that time during the Agni Kai but he had also been the reason Zuko was still alive. 

He had to see if he could help him.

Slowly he started to sync up his breathing with the candles with Sokka's name said as a mantra.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he slipped into the space where he could see the dragon who was crawling around the room anxiously.

"Can you take me to Sokka?" Zuko asked, his voice shaking. 

Slowly the dragon moved so they could see each other and shook his great head.

Zuko's lip trembled.

"Is he in the south pole?" 

Another head shake. 

"Is he lost?"

A nod.

"Can you help him? Please?" 

And as if it had been waiting for permission the dragon shot out if the infirmary.

Zuko hugged himself tight.

He hoped he had done enough.

The Boy and his new friends were singing a song together. It was a silly one about foolish humans and even more foolish spirits. 

They were singing it as they wandered about together as a merry band of mischief makers.

Only The Wolf was unhappy. Reminding The Boy that he needed to look for someone.

"Do I? Since when?" The Boy asked. 

Before The Wolf could answer the smaller spirits raced to The Boy chittering in fear.

The Boy stopped abruptly, their fear puzzled him but even the bigger spirits like Mueh and Ko Ro seemed nervous.

He followed their gaze to see a dragon hurtling towards them.

The Wolf however was relieved and howled a greeting at the new arrival.

As the dragon drew closer The Boy's eyes widened and he held a hand up to quiet the others.

"It's okay everyone, I'm pretty sure he's a friend." 

"Kanna, it's been more than a week. His pulse is growing weak. It won't be that much longer. You need to prepare them." The healer whispered to Kanna outside of the room where Sokka's body lay.

"No." Kanna said, holding up her chin, "I am not giving up."

The Dragon had flown around The Boy and his group several times before flying a bit ahead and stopping to look back at him expectantly.

"I think he's leading me somewhere." The Boy said 

The Wolf made a sarcastic comment about that which led to The Boy sticking his tongue out at him.

"Will you at least give me a ride? It seems urgent." The Boy asked his friend.

The Wolf decided he would allow it.

"Kanna! Kanna! His breathing! What's happening?!" Kya yelled as Sokka breathing grew laboured.

The Boy was starting to feel like things were looking familiar. Like he had been here before. 

Zuko's dragon started to move faster and The Wolf broke out in a run, the lesser spirits clinging to either The Boy or the larger spirits that were able to keep up 

The further they went the more The Boy felt sure he knew where they were headed. 

They came to a stop around Gran Gran's spirit house. Zuko's dragon coiled around the outside and watched as The Boy slid down from his wolf's back. 

Slowly The Boy and friends walked into the spirit house and he found himself staring at his own body as it lay lifeless on a bed. The other spirits were looking at it curiously.

Maayu jumped off of Sokka's back and poked at his greyed out mortal face.

"Is this who you were looking for?" The monkey asked.

"I think so." Sokka answered as he crouched next to his body.

"But this means you want to go to the mortal world! Isn't it more fun with us?" Mueh asked.

"Hmmm it is really fun. But I've got a soulmate on the other side. I can't leave him behind." Sokka explained.

"Is the soulmate connected to the dragon? Koni asked, eyeing the aforementioned dragon who had put it's head through the wall of the spirit house. 

"Yup!" Sokka said with a smile.

There seemed to be the general agreement at that revelation that Sokka leaving couldn't be helped. 

"But don't think that the spirit realm will leave  _ you _ so easily." Haashu said cryptically just before Sokka touched his body's forehead.

Kya was holding onto Sokka's hand tightly as Kanna checked him over. Hakoda had looked up, his face wet with tears. She nearly screamed when Sokka gasped and sat straight up.

"ZUKO!" he screamed as reality fell down around him. His eyes were wild and unfocused but he was present and in his body again.

He looked around and seemed confused as to where he was and who was around him as his eyes struggled to focus. 

"Mom? Dad? Gran Gran?" He croaked with a voice dry from lack of use.

Kya was smiling through her tears as she pressed his hand against her cheek.

"Yes Sokka. We're right here." She said softly.

"Mom...mom! Dad! Zuko! He- Zuko's coming! His dad! His dad tried to kill him but I- I had to break some rules but he- he's hurt but he's coming and-" and Sokka as quickly as he had regained consciousness slumped forward against his mother, passed out and now burning with a fever.

"Sokka? No! Sokka sweetie don't do this again!" Kya's voice was verging on hysterical but Kanna hushed her as she laid Sokka back down.

"It's okay Kya. He's in his body he's just exhausted and has a mild fever but his spirit is very much back with him. He may sleep for a long time and be weak for even longer but he will be fine now." Kanna explained.

"Are you sure?" Kya asked.

"Absolutely sure. Now go share the good news with your daughter and sleep. I'll get you both when he wakes up." Kanna said as she cheerfully ushered them both out, completely ignoring their protests.

Once they were gone her smile fell and she went and stood over the body of her grandson. 

Kya and Hakoda in their relief hadn't noticed the braided cord around his wrist, or the toothed necklace, or the beaded bracelet on the other wrist. 

Sokka had received gifts from the spirits and  _ had brought those gifts across with him.  _

When Kanna had been young and beautiful she had had people much older than she was try and determine her life path and it caused her untold misery 

She was damned if she would let that happen to her grandchildren.

When Sokka next woke up his head hurt and he was so hungry he thought his stomach would leave to go looking for someone else to complain to. 

When he finally opened his eyes he yelped and backed up against the wall, his hands over his mouth as he stared around him. 

His heart was fluttering in his chest like the hummingbird spirit that buzzed past his head. 

The room was  _ so full _ of white translucent spirits.

That's when Gran Gran came in to check on him. 

She took his eyes that bounced around the room and quickly sat next to his bed.

"Sokka, what do you see?" She asked.

"Eyes!" Sokka gasped, taking his hands from his mouth, "So many eyes!" 

Gran Gran sighed.

"Sokka look at me." She ordered and he slowly managed to focus on her face instead of the spirits that crawled over the furs.

"Sokka," Gran Gran said seriously, "It is a tradition and law of our people that when a soulmate pair is formed in the water tribe that the one with the deepest spiritual connection will abandon all other duties and train to become a spiritual leader. Meaning they cannot also be a warrior." 

She watched as Sokka's expression went from fear to understanding to heartbreak but before he could respond she asked again.

"Now Sokka,  _ what do you see?"  _

Sokka paused as he realised what she was doing for him.

"N-nothing. I see nothing but your spirit house and this bed and you Gran Gran." Sokka stuttered even as some kind of cat like spirit settled in his lap. 

"Oh my! It's such a shame but you must have burned out your spiritual abilities! I will definitely help you learn to meditate to try and gain it back but I guess you will have to continue training to be a warrior! Such a shame!" Gran Gran said theatrically.

"Oh...that's too bad." Sokka gave her a shaky smile but winced as another spirit flew past his head. 

"Whatever you do you must keep up the facade that you cannot see spirits at all or the elders will force you to become a spiritual leader." Gran Gran whispered.

"But Gran Gran, there's so many!" Sokka whispered back his voice cracking. 

"You have done something very special. And it has changed you. But my darling warrior. You should be allowed to make your own choices. And this is the only way." Gran Gran kissed his forehead and stood.

"I need to go tell your parents you're awake. They have been checking with me anxiously every twenty minutes." Gran Gran said as she left and Sokka found himself alone in a room full of spirits.

His wolf gave a huff and laid down next to the bed, his head on Sokka's legs as he let Sokka know that he was sorry but that it was the only way to help Zuko.

"I know." Sokka said as he reached out and pet the wolf's nose, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love this chapter!
> 
> I loved writing about Sokka just being adored by spirits and not remembering that he needed to get back to his body
> 
> But yes he is very much tuned into the spirits but there is a cost. Not only with warrior training but there are other consequences that will come to play later 
> 
> Next Chapter: Together


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka recovers and Zuko finds his way to the south pole

As soon as Sokka had woken up Hakoda and Bato started working out the math.

It was a little over a week since the village had rushed over to Katara's screams to find Sokka's limp body in a pile.

(The memory of that, of his daughter's screams and his son so still that for a moment he was sure he was looking at a corpse, would haunt him forever.) 

Even with that it would take until at least a month in a half for Zuko to reach them. That's if they came directly. 

So in six weeks Hakoda would need to be on patrols. 

"Not every single one." Bato reminded him as he took his hand, "Just the ones I don't take." 

"But-" 

Bato silenced him with a kiss to his cheek.

"Hakoda. I have shared your heart with Kya since last winter. Zuko knows me as well he knows you." Bato reminded him gently. 

Hakoda leaned into his warmth and let out a sigh.

"I know, and I am grateful for you picking up the slack with Katara. She needed one of us and I'm glad it was you." Hakoda said and meant it. Kya and him had both been unable to function normally with Sokka so still and small. 

"That's very sweet but Sokka is going to want to check our maths when he wakes up again." Bato reminded his lover with a grin and Hakoda groaned, 

"He's twelve! You would think he would trust me!" 

"Not after that mess you made of trying to teach the children." Bato laughed, "Come on. He'll get all sarcastic with you again if you're off by even a little. 

Hakoda groaned again.

Hakoda let Bato take his turns on patrol until the six week mark. The rest of the men understood. 

Sokka had recovered his spirit but his time in the spirit realm had exhausted him and the lack of solid food and exercise combined with said exhaustion made his body weak. 

Between Gran Gran, Kya, Hakoda, Bato and Katara, he was never left completely alone as he recuperated.

He had only just moved back into the family home and his own bed when he came down with a chest infection. He spent most of his time propped up so he could breathe clearly. He was thin and sickly looking but it didn't stop him cracking jokes.

"I think if we can find a way to market it I could make us the leading suppliers of mucus. We could lie and say it's a Southern Water Tribe delicacy and feed it to people we don't like." Sokka croaked to his family before having another coughing fit. He was getting better fast and had in fact mostly recovered. He just needed to gain back his strength but he was still subject to some coughing fits like this.

"Ewwwww! Sokka!" Katara made a face at that but the adults giggled behind their hands. More out of relief that their boy was acting like himself again. 

It was only when he recovered enough to walk around the house that they discovered the full damage of his illness. 

Sokka would now often stumble when he walked or he would weave about instead walking in a straight line. 

They hoped it was temporary but they feared it wasn't. 

Hakoda was on patrol for the fifth day now. Looking for any ship that might be Fire Nation. 

Might be Zuko.

So when he saw an Earth Kingdom civilian ship sail into their territory he sighed with disappointment.

Everyday he came home without Zuko Sokka found it harder to smile.

But he stopped the ship anyway.

"What is your business in our waters?" Hakoda asked the man behind the wheel of the small vessel they had boarded. The old man smiled pleasantly.

"We are looking for someone, or maybe someones. Is it possible to speak with a man named Hakoda? He is the father of a boy named Sokka I believe." The man said.

Hakoda felt the tension in the men around him.

"I am Hakoda." He said slowly.

When he said this what he had taken to be a pile of fur pelts revealed itself to be a boy, the pelt that had been draped over his head and shoulders falling away to reveal bandages covering the left half of the boy's face.

With a wordless cry the boy sprung to his feet and raced to Hakoda who crouched to accept the boy with open arms.

"You were right!" Zuko cried brokenly as he clung to him,"Father's aren't supposed to do that!"

"Oh Zuko, no they aren't." Hakoda said, hugging the boy gently. 

Sokka puffed out an irritated huff of air. His chest no longer hurt but he still felt weak and tired easily. Unfortunately that made it harder to ignore the spirits who pulled on his hair ran around underfoot. 

At least he could get out of bed and get dressed. Even if it was only in clothes for inside. 

He poked at the fire.

"You don't have to baby-sit me mom." He complained for the eighth time but she just hummed as she worked on her embroidery.

"Mmhmm I know." 

Spirits Sokka was so  _ bored! _

There was nothing to distract him from worrying about Zuko.

He couldn't even check on him because he couldn't be sure he could find his way back again. He sat back, his weight on his hands as he stared at the fire and  _ not _ the spirits curled up around him. 

He wasn't even sure what would happen if he tried.

He glanced at his mom. She seemed lost in her work but just in case as he sat up he shifted so his hands were blocked from her view with his body.

It felt kind of like pushing his hand through a membrane. The majority of his body stayed on this side but his left hand was, to his vision, planted in a patch of grass. His nails were longer and sharper and the bright blue lines formed a kind of stylised paw both on the back and on his palm when he turned his hand over to look. As he stared at it a colourful butterfly landed on his open palm and slowly opened and closed its big wings. 

The door opened and Sokka snatched his hand back through. The ghostly version of the butterfly flying off past his head. 

It was Katara breathless and grinning.

"Dad found Zuko!" 

Sokka stared at her blankly for a moment before scrambling to his feet. He pushed Katara out of the way and pulled on his boots but not bothering to lace them.

"Sokka! Your coat!" He heard his mom yell but he didn't care! Zuko! 

He stumbled on legs as weak as a newborn calf with lungs burning in the cold.

A group of men led by his father were walking into view and by his father was a smaller very familiar figure with half his face obscured by bandages.

Zuko noticed him almost at the same moment because he started running too. 

The two of them weak, injured, and desperate stumbled as much as they ran towards each other. 

They were both doing a mix of crying and laughing as they crashed together in a tight hug. 

No longer to keep each other upright they sank to their knees. 

"You're here! You're alive!" Sokka kept saying. 

Zuko could only manage to say Sokka's name over and over. 

"Sokka! You've only just recovered!" Mom admonished as she wrapped a fur around both boys, "You can hug in the house!" 

But they couldn't even begin to let go much less stand up and walk anywhere. 

Hakoda huffed out a laugh and crouched, wrapped his arms around both boys and lifted. 

Depressingly even their combined weight wasn't too much for him. They were both far too light after the things they had endured. 

"Let's get you inside boys." 

The boys had eventually fallen asleep wrapped up together and tears drying on their sunken cheeks in Sokka's bed.

The boy's grandmother took the little sister to stay with her as Iroh finally felt his shoulders drop in his own exhaustion. 

He hadn't been sure what welcome they would receive but seeing Zuko run to Chief Hakoda and seeing the big man hug his nephew so gently put his mind at ease. 

"My thanks to you and your good lady Chief Hakoda for your welcome. Ah and thanks to you as well...er…?" Iroh fumbled a bit in weariness.

"Bato." The man said with a smile, "I am...hmmm I don't think there is a translation but I'm Hakoda's…best friend." The grin made it clear it was much more than that. 

"Ah. Well then thank you as well Bato." Iroh said with a smile. 

Iroh's smile fell as he sighed and ran a hand down his face. 

"I'm sorry. I have known for a while we would have to flee the Fire Nation. But I never thought my brother would challenge his own son to an Agni Kai -firebender duel." Iroh added the last at their looks of confusion, "what's worse...Zuko and I have now been branded as traitors and there is a bounty. One that isn't dependent on us being alive for a person to claim it."

"Spirits! He's-" Kya looked appropriately horrified.

"I know. I had a ship all ready with men loyal to me and sick of this senseless war. But with the bounty I've got them being a distraction. I must ask if I can leave my nephew in your protection. Just until I can figure out how to defeat my brother and end this war." Iroh bowed low.

The three other exchanged uneasy looks.

"Zuko of course may stay with the tribe. He is Sokka's soulmate and more than welcome. However, it has been decided that the men will be leaving soon to aid the Earth Kingdom." Hakoda explained.

"He won't be unprotected. The last two years we women have also trained to fight." Kya added calmly. 

"But there is also the issue of winter. It gets dark for weeks at a time and I understand that makes firebenders ill." Bato completed their part.

Iroh looked up at the ceiling in thought. 

"Hmmmm if you could fit my ship with Water Tribe marks then I can use that to pick up Zuko before the winter, I can find a base to hide him free of danger for those weeks. Just give me a few months to establish someplace. I will bring him back once the sun has returned to continue my mission until winter again. " 

"We can make that work." Hakoda agreed. 

Iroh looked over as Sokka shifted closer to Zuko in his sleep.

Zuko who was damaged but alive and safe with people who cared about him.

He had never been more thankful to the spirits than he was for this. 

Zuko woke up with only the light of a fire illuminating the space. He was warm under thick fur pelts and nestled close to a warm body. He blinked his good eye and slowly smiled as he realised it was Sokka. 

But this time when he touched him he could feel his warmth. 

He studied the face of his friend and was glad to see him but worried at how unwell he looked. Sokka was thin and ill looking with the dark circles under his eyes. 

Those blue eyes opened and Sokka grinned. Zuko had been so relieved when they met that Sokka's eyes were his own again. Now he could see they were still different, as if Sokka had changed, but they were definitely Sokka's.

"You're really here." Sokka whispered.

"I really am!" Zuko whispered back with a grin of his own.

Sokka's smile fell as he looked over the bandages that still covered the left of Zuko's face.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked.

"Not anymore. It's pretty much healed. The ship's doctor just wanted to make sure my eye and the skin were protected from the cold." Zuko explained, "It'll scar but it won't be nearly as bad as the Fire Lord wanted it to be." 

Now Zuko's smile fell.

"Sokka, I left her behind." Sokka didn't need clarification of who Zuko was talking about and he reached out to take Zuko's hand.

"It's not your fault. And we won't leave Azula there. We'll make a plan to save her." Sokka promised. 

Zuko gave him a small sad smile. 

"Together?" 

"Always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly a chapter for establishing a few things
> 
> Next chapter is called Bonds and focuses on the relationships Zuko has with both Sokka and Katara. It's a fairly fluffy chapter. 
> 
> The chapter after that is when we meet Aang! 
> 
> Also as for Bato I have a headcanon that most family groups in the south pole are made of three romantically involved adults. Usually either M/F/F or M/M/F.
> 
> There are monogamous couples and it's not strange for a couple to be monogamous for a long time before adding a third to the family group. 
> 
> I can't promise to keep up this output by the way but I generally have written two chapters past what I'm posting.


	12. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko spends quality time with Sokka and Katara

The crash of metal on metal echoed over the sand in the early morning. The laboured breathing of the two fighters mixed with the sounds of their footwork as they danced over the shifting sands. 

The shorter of the two had speed and seemed to be thinking three steps ahead to how best make use of his one blade. 

The taller had finesse that the other one lacked and swung his dual swords as if they were an extension of his body.

The shorter one ducked under his opponent's swing and threw something with one hand as he attacked with the other.

The taller one kept up his assault, defending when needed when-

"Ow! Fucking boomerang!" 

Katara opened her eyes and gave a frustrated groan at the sky.

One day!

She would like to go one day without her basic bending training being interrupted by her stupid older brothers arguing!

"Calmness of spirit can be found in the most chaotic of moments Katara." Uncle reminded her. He couldn't teach her much as fire and water were opposites. But he had studied the bending of the other nations and certain aspects were true for all forms of bending. So while Uncle could not be her true instructor he could at least help her get started a bit more confidently.

"You are such a baby!" 

"And you're a cheater!"

Assuming these IDIOTS didn't sabotage her first!

"Chaotic moments have nothing on stupid teenage boys!" She said crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. She had finally gotten permission to come on their winter retreat and they were ruining it! 

"It's not  _ cheating. _ It's ingenuity!" Sokka was saying loudly as they walked up the path, their sword training forgotten.

"We  _ agreed _ if I couldn't bend you couldn't give me a concussion with your fucking boomerang!" Zuko glared at Sokka as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm just keeping you on your toes!" Sokka replied with a shrug and a smug smile. 

"Oh you mean like this?" Zuko asked with a smirk of his own before sending a small jet of flames at Sokka's bare feet. 

Sokka yelped, dancing backwards and Katara rolled her eyes. 

"You are both SO ANNOYING!" Katara got to her feet and stomped inside, slamming the door behind her. 

The boys winced but Uncle just smiled placidly at them.

"Tea?" 

Zuko knocked Katara's door with his knuckles. 

He didn't know why placating her was his job today as he was on record of being absolutely terrible at it.

But the task was to "make up with Katara" and Sokka was likely to piss her off worse today and Uncle said it was between the three of them and that pretty much only left Zuko.

He sighed when she didn't answer and tried to figure out why she was mad.

"I'm sorry?" He tried as he floundered for reasons girls got mad. 

From his limited experience it could mean anything from he took the last pastry or because he looked at her wrong. 

Azula was the girl who had got mad at him the most so he tried to think of her reasons.

"I'm sorry I'm bad at bending?" He hazharded. It didn't feel quite right but he didn't have a script for this. 

Katara opened her door to stare at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Well we didn't even have any tarts so I couldn't have eaten the last one!" He shouted as he threw his arms up in exasperation but that only increased the staring.

With a sigh Zuko dropped his arms and sagged his head forward.

"I'm really not good at reading these kinds of situations so could you please tell me what to say so I can fix this?" He pleaded.

There was a long drawn out silence that was finally broken by a giggle.

Zuko looked up and Katara giggled more but waved a hand in front of her face.

"No I'm not laughing at you! I just- it was really funny." She was laughing harder how but she seemed happy so mission accomplished! 

But he would like to know why she was upset so he waited until the giggling stopped. 

"Okay but why were you mad?"

Katara sighed and went into her room to sit on the bed. 

"It's stupid now that I've calmed down. It's just. You and Uncle are real benders! You can do all sorts of cool things! I'm just a joke compared to you guys and this might be my only chance to get real instruction and you and Sokka are just...not taking our time here seriously." 

She was obviously waiting for something to be said but Zuko had no clue what it could be and he didn't have any help to rely on. 

After the awkward silence had gone on too long Katara took pity on him.

"I know your Zuko translator is off somewhere but I promise not to take offense at what you say." Katara promised. 

"Oh. Uh…" Zuko sat next to her with his hands folded in his lap, "well one: I'm still kind of a shitty bender. I'm still trying to master the basics that Azu- ...That Azula mastered when we were kids." Zuko wilted as he spoke about Azula and Katara reached out and patted his folded hands. He gave her a tight smile before continuing.

"Second you're actually doing really well! Uncle says you have the instincts of a master. As for the rest: we are? Swordwork is hard and we just...are like that? But if it's annoying it's annoying. But also you will get a waterbender master someday. Like all of us want to win the war and we will and then you'll train and get good and yeah!" Zuko finished with his face twisted up as if to ask if his rambling reply had been good enough. 

When Katara didn't respond immediately he reached out a stiff arm and gently patted her shoulder twice. 

Katara broke out in a laugh again and hugged Zuko tight leaving him with his arms up unsure what to do 

"You're my favourite brother!"

Katara's least favourite brother was walking silently through the woods when he noted a familiar shape out of the corner of his eye. 

He ignored it as it came up alongside him.

_ "Wolf." _

Sokka pretended not to hear.

_ "You could win those little fights so easily if you just did what you do best."  _

Sokka grit his teeth and kept walking. 

_ "Are you afraid of what might happen to your soulmate my sweet little Wolf?"  _

Sokka snapped and turned sharply, his hand reaching out and gripping a neck firmly before he pushed the body against a tree. Ignoring the sensation of stepping through a membrane as he did so. 

"Hello Wolf." The human looking young man said with a twisted little smile, "you are so much prettier like this." 

"It's Sokka Haashu. Now what do you want you cryptic little shit." The hand he was using to pin Haashu to the tree now had long sharp nails and stylised wolf tattoos covered Sokka's body in bright blue lines. 

"Now now Wolf. I'm just warning you! Just a friendly warning that powerful forces are soon to be at play and the mortal world might not be your friend!" Haashu slid his hand down Sokka's arm, "Besides..isn't it more fun here? With me?" The spirit asked coyly.

"No." Sokka said flatly.

"Maybe you would change your mind if you didn't have that gloomy soulmate tying you down." Haashu smiled with teeth that were far too sharp.

Sokka squeezed the hand around Haashu's throat just enough that his claws began to dig in.

"Don't. Fucking. Try. It." He snarled but Haashu looked delighted.

"You really are beautiful like this. Wearing the Mark of-" 

"Shut up Haashu. I don't want to do shit with the spirit world. I sword fight and I plan. This spirit bullshit is over." Sokka let go of Haashu and stepped back into the human world, his appearance going back to normal. 

He didn't need spirit crap to have worth. 

He  _ didn't _ .

But like hell would he let them mess with what's his. 

Zuko was looking for Sokka. 

This was only the second winter they had spent on the island training and it was fun. Zuko was even glad Katara got to come with them this time despite the squabbling between her Sokka.

Zuko didn't know another time he got to have this much fun just being a kid.

But he still had an issue. He didn't know what he was to Sokka.

They were soulmates but Sokka didn't like talking about that or anything to do with the spirits.

Zuko had never heard exactly what happened during the seven weeks between the Agni Kai and his arrival in the South Pole. He didn't know any of the details but he knew something about what happened had messed up Sokka.

People said that's why he sometimes stumbled over nothing or weaved about as he walked. Though that puzzled Zuko because it never interfered with his fighting.

Katara had only told Zuko when he asked that Sokka couldn't connect to the spirit world anymore. 

So Zuko didn't know what that meant for them and he was kind of afraid to ask.

He brightened as he spied Sokka sitting on a rock outcrop overlooking the ocean. Zuko was about to call out to him when Sokka did something odd. 

He pushed at nothing. 

He pushed as if he was pushing a pet away. 

"Fuck off." He could just hear Sokka mutter.

What did that mean!? 

"Sokka?" He called and even Zuko was capable of seeing the panic on Sokka's face when he turned. But it vanished as soon as it appeared, replaced with Sokka's easy smile.

"Zuko! You found me again! You and your freakish finding abilities." 

"I'm sorry?"

Sokka laughed as he stood up. 

"I'm not mad. You have a valuable skill." Sokka stretched his arms over his head, "Katara chill the fuck out?" 

"No thanks to you! I don't know how to deal with that kind of thing!" Sokka, as always, understood that Zuko wasn't as angry as he sounded, just frustrated.

"It's just Katara. She's used to your awkward word vomit." Sokka replied as he came to walk back side by side with Zuko.

As they walked he slid his hand into Zuko's. It wasn't bad, in fact Zuko liked holding Sokka's hand, but it was confusing. 

If Zuko was honest he liked Sokka a lot. He liked him in a way that led to kissing. But he didn't know how Sokka felt and he was afraid to ask about that as well. But in moments like this he wondered if Sokka felt the same.

"I think Katara might still be mad at you." Zuko said instead of any of his other confusing thoughts.

"That's fine. I know how to win her over."

"How?"

Sokka grinned. 

"What is all this?" Katara snapped. She did not appreciate being woken up late at night. It was a testament to how much she loved her brothers that she let them convince her to sneak out with them. 

Zuko had lit the way with a little bobbing flame held in his palm. They then stopped at a clearing in the woods with a flat stone in the middle. Zuko and Sokka sat down next to the rock with Zuko transferring his fire to a little lantern that was already on the rock. 

"Katara since you're thirteen you are now old enough to be let into the real purpose of our time here." Sokka said grandly as he pulled a book out of his bag and set it on the rock.

"Which is?" She asked crossly.

Sokka smiled and opened the book grandly. 

"Planning to rescue Princess Azula." 

That got Katara to sit down. 

"You're making plans?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One hundred and thirty-five plans so far. Not all of them are feasible though." Sokka said with a look at Zuko.

"I still think that would work." Zuko grumbled.

"Zuko. Sweetheart. My awkward little Turtleduck. No. No it wouldn't." Sokka replied and Zuko blushed and sat back with his arms crossed grumpily.

Sokka shook his head with a fond smile before looking at Katara expectantly.

"I thought Uncle was trying to save her?" It wasn't that she didn't want to help Azula but they were just kids. 

"Yeah I record every failed plan of his so we can learn from them. But just because he's trying doesn't mean we can't plan. So?" Sokka asked and Katara grinned back at him. She saw his point. 

"I'm in!" 

Her brothers beamed back at her. 

"Wait" Katara said suddenly, "If Uncle knows why are we sneaking out in the middle of the night!?"

Sokka scoffed.

"For the drama  _ obviously!" _

Katara couldn't hit him with a stream of water fast enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is 100% me in the scene with Katara. I am that fucking awkward
> 
> Otherwise with Sokka I wanted to establish his relationship with the Spirit world 
> 
> With Katara I just wanted her to have a little bending instruction and bonding time with Zuko
> 
> This chapter is about a year before canon. 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Boy in the Iceberg


	13. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Aang and Zuko suspects something about Sokka

"Why is it whenever  _ you _ play with magic water  _ I _ get soaked?" Sokka demanded.

Zuko winced and put his hands over his ears in anticipation.

"It's not magic water! It's bending! You  _ know _ it's bending! Your  _ soulmate _ is a bender!" Katara argued and Zuko wanted to DIE. 

_ "He's _ cool!  _ You're _ weird."

Why was he once again being dragged into their argument? He didn't even like fishing that much!

"You're calling  _ me _ weird?  _ I'm _ not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!" 

Zuko snorted at that, earning a glare from Sokka.

"What? It's funny cause it's true." He defended himself when the canoe lurched forward as they got caught in a current. 

There was a lot of yelling of directions which really didn't help the situation. The three of them found themselves quickly stranded on a piece of ice.

"I knew I should have left you at home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" Sokka snapped.

Zuko smacked himself in the face. This was going to be bad.

"I am so  _ sick _ of you! You want to leave me out of  _ everything! _ Since dad left I have helped mom out with  _ everything _ while you go off hunting or battle training with Zuko leaving me to clean up your dirty socks! Which are  _ disgusting _ by the way!" 

"Katara!" Sokka said scooting closer to Zuko.

"What's worse you make fun of my bending but you never make fun of Zuko's do you! You  _ know _ I don't have a teacher like he does! He's been training his whole life and I've had to figure it out on my own! You are the absolute WORST!" Katara ranted. 

Zuko and Sokka clung to each other.

"KATARA!" they shouted together. 

"WHAT!" she shouted as she finally noticed them looking behind her and looked around to see the ice crack and fall into the water sending a wave pushing their ice floe back.

"Did I do that?" She asked.

"Congratulations. You've graduated from weird to terrifying." Sokka replied he rubbed Zuko's back soothingly as Zuko flapped his hands. So much was going on! He keened softly as he tried to calm down but everything was getting to be too much. 

It didn't help when the water in front of their ice floe bubbled before a glowing iceberg bobbed up to the surface. 

They all stared in awe, Zuko even stopped keening but he noted that Sokka's jaw clenched tightly.

"There's someone inside!" Katara yelled, jumping across to the iceberg. Zuko followed with Sokka reluctantly bringing up the rear. 

Katara was already hitting the ice with her club when they reached her and they just had time to see the strange figures in the ice when there was a hiss and an explosion of ice and glowing light.

Zuko and Sokka both flanked Katara protectively. Sokka with his spear and Zuko in a firebending stance. 

A small figure with glowing blue arrows stood on the edge of the opening and stared down at them before the light faded and he fell down the slope. 

Katara pushed past her brothers to cradle the boy in her arms. He slowly opened his eyes.

"I need to ask you something.." he croaked out quietly.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He asked, brightening up fast with a grin.

"Uh sure? I guess?" 

Zuko glanced over at Sokka who looked unnaturally serious. He didn't even flinch when the boy sneezed shooting straight up only to float down to land on his feet.

"What happened here?" The boy asked.

"You tell us Avatar." Sokka said and Zuko's eyes widened as he looked sharply back at the boy.

"What? Why would I be the Avatar?! Hahaha!" The boy said but Sokka snorted.

"You're almost as bad at lying as Zuko." He said, pointing his thumb at said firebender, "it's not hard to figure out. You're dressed like an airbender and you actually did airbending. So the real question is where you've been while the world has been at war for the last hundred years." 

Zuko felt there was something Sokka wasn't saying but kept quiet. 

"Hundred years? War? What are you talking about?" The boy said.

"Okay okay. First off what's your name?" Katara asked, "I'm Katara, the pushy one is my brother Sokka and the quiet one is Sokka's soulmate Zuko." 

"I'm Aang! And this is- Appa!" Aang scrambled up the iceberg and that's how they met a flying bison.

It was mutually agreed that the avatar issue could wait until they reached the village. Sokka was tense though, even Zuko could feel that, but he let Zuko snuggle up to him for warmth. 

"So soulmates! That's exciting! I heard about them from the monks! What are your spirit guides like?" Aang asked innocently but Sokka tensed up even more.

"Oh...um we don't talk about spirits around Sokka." Katara said looking at her brother nervously.

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing to do with them anymore. I'm very grateful for Zuko but I don't have time for anymore spirit bullshit so can we drop it please?" Sokka snapped and Zuko tried not to feel hurt but it wasn't easy.

The silence after that was awkward but Aang soon started to chatter about other things. 

It soon became clear that Aang was probably in the iceberg for at least one hundred years. 

"The Fire Nation isn't evil! I have friends all over the world! It must be a misunderstanding!" Aang said, putting his foot in it again.

"It's uh...not. My great grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, started the war by uh...massacring the Air Nomads." Zuko dropped his head in shame but Sokka rubbed his back.

"That's his fault, not yours." Sokka reminded him and Zuko gave him a small smile.

"Uh yeah...anyway my point is my family has ruled the Fire Nation in its efforts to conquer the world for the last one hundred years." Zuko continued, "My father is perhaps even more vicious as Fire Lord than Sozin. After all, he did this." Zuko said, pointing to his scar. It was an uneven circle of discoloration around his left eye but it was undoubtedly a burn mark. 

"How old were you?" Aang asked in a small voice.

"Thirteen. My Uncle and I escaped with…" he hesitated as he glanced as Sokka. They had never discussed what happened in detail.

"...With our lives" Zuko finished lamely as Sokka refused to make eye contact.

"And they found their way to us! You know Zuko saved me as a kid! I'm the last waterbender of our tribe and the Fire Nation had planned a raid to kill me but Zuko warned us in time." Katara said brightly.

"So peace is possible!" Aang insisted.

"Not as long as my father remains in power." Zuko said firmly and tried not to feel bad as Aang wilted.

Sokka was trying to breathe calmly as they reached the village. Ever since the iceberg popped up Shih had been on his shoulder insisting that Aang was the Avatar. Like Sokka couldn't tell without that.

The kid's presence  _ throbbed _ with spiritual energy. Like a sore tooth. Sokka was sure he'd get used to it. Just like he got used to the ghostly spirits that were always around and having to always concentrate to avoid accidentally crossing over. But right now it irritated like a piece of ice stuck in his boot.

"An airbender." Mom said looking down at Aang with surprise as Katara introduced them.

"The Avatar." Sokka corrected crossly. He hated this. He hated mystical woo-woo crap like this. But he could tell Katara was already seeing Aang as their last hope.

Damnit.

"While either way you can't walk around the south pole dressed like that. Come on. I have some clothes that haven't been marked yet that you can wear." Mom said with a wave to the house.

"I can keep warm with airbending ma'am but thank you!" Aang said brightly but Mom's eyes narrowed. 

"It wasn't a request."

"Oh."

Sokka broke out laughing as Aang reappeared in blue coats that had yet to have any family decoration. He did look fairly ridiculous after all but the kid soon was pulled into village life.

He even managed to talk the adults into letting the kids and Katara into going penguin sledding. 

As long as Sokka and Zuko supervised of course. 

Sokka waited until the kids were latched onto Zuko again (which the firebender secretly adored even if he didn't know how to handle them) and Katara was busy helping some of the smaller kids back up the hill.

"Aang?" Sokka wove his way around the little spirits that ran about and sat down next to the airbender who had been watching everything with a smile. 

"Yeah Sokka?" Aang said brightly as he sat.

"I know you're the Avatar." Sokka hated seeing the boy get that guilty look on his face.

"How?" Aang asked quietly.

"I have...ways. I don't get why you're trying to pretend you're not though. The world needs you. My sister needs you. She believes in you already. I can see it on her face." 

Aang sighed as he looked down at Katara as she helped some kids up the slope.

"I was pretending because...I never wanted to be the Avatar." And Sokka could sympathize with that.

"I get it. I do. And I get that you're just a kid. But our parents have been trying to end this war for three years. Maybe you could tip the balance." 

"Maybe." Aang said quietly, "Does Katara really believe in me?" 

"Yeah bud. She does."

When they got back to the village Aang finally admitted that he was the Avatar 

The village decided to hold a feast in his honour but no one minded when Zuko took himself off alone part way through. Sokka and Katara came to find him eventually and sat with him over-looking the village.

"Aang is going to need to find a waterbending master. He suggested that I go with him to the north pole." Katara said finally. 

"He's going to need a firebending teacher too. Uncle is the best shot for that." Zuko added.

"You could teach him." Which was sweet of Sokka to say. 

Sweet, but wrong. 

Zuko shook his head.

"Uncle would be better. But he's currently trying to distract the Fire Nation. He could be anywhere." Zuko added.

"Which means we need your superhuman finding abilities." Sokka said, leaning back on his hands. 

"We?" Katara asked and he shot the two of them a lopsided grin.

"What? Did you think I was going to let my baby sister and my soulmate go running off with the Avatar without me?" But then Sokka's smile fell and he looked out over the village.

"I know I'm not a bender and not special like the rest of you but I don't think I could stand to be left behind again." He admitted.

"You are special." Zuko said, "Who else knows how to plan as well as you." 

Sokka laughed at that and rested his head against Zuko's shoulder. 

"I should go rescue Aang." Katara said standing up, "We'll explain to mom in the morning." 

They watched her walk back to the village and Sokka sighed.

"Zuko? If we follow Aang there's a chance…" Sokka trailed off and it took Zuko a moment to realise what he was talking about.

"Oh...wow maybe." 

Aang was their hope for them to end this war.

But also maybe their hope to find Azula. 

They sat for a bit longer in silence.

"You know Aang totally has a crush on Katara." 

"He what!? Should we let her come with us? She's too young to date!" Zuko said probably too loudly but Sokka just laughed quietly against him so it was probably alright.

"I don't like this." Kya said for the fifth time, "Even though Gran Gran said your fate is tied with the Avatar's I don't like it. But since you're going to look for Uncle I guess it's okay. But I have things for you. Katara, this necklace belonged to Gran Gran before me. Please keep it with you." Kya tied her necklace around Katara's neck. 

"Zuko," Kya continued reaching up to braid a beaded cord into Zuko's hair, "This will mark you as our family. Please don't take it off." Zuko felt himself tear up and looked down not knowing what to say.

Kya then turned to Sokka.

"My brave warrior. I know you wanted to go with your father and it pained you when you couldn't. But you are clever and resourceful. So I ask that you swap boomerangs with me so that we might find our way back to each other." Sokka and Kya smiled as they took out the weapons in question and swapped them.

"Thanks mom." Sokka said, giving her a hug.

The three smiled at her as she stepped back. Gran Gran then walked up to Sokka and pressed a small wrapped package into his hand.

"I know your reluctance but take them back. You might need these on your journey." She said quietly and Zuko didn't understand the expression on Sokka's face but he didn't seem pleased.

"Right." He muttered.

"Wearing them won't commit you to anything." She said and he just nodded as she patted him in the shoulder.

Kya and Gran Gran then turned to Aang.

"This is a lot to ask of you Avatar Aang. But you are the world's last hope. Iroh will be able to give you the aid you need. You are not alone."

"Thank you. I promise to look out for Katara, Sokka, and Zuko to the best of my abilities." Aang said with a bow.

One last goodbye and the four of them got on Appa and, much to Sokka's shock, actually flew into the air.

Next to Zuko Sokka was glaring at the parcel he had been given by Gran Gran. With a sigh he finally shoved it into his coat. 

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

Sokka was keeping something from him and he had a pretty good idea what it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit if world building I couldn't fit details about in the fic: 
> 
> Southern Water Tribe clothing are decorated with embroidery and other designs that mark family groups and role in the tribe. Normally siblings can share clothing but because Katara is a waterbender they can't. 
> 
> The only other people who can share clothing are people who are married. Because of that Sokka and Zuko can share clothes even though they aren't married because they're soulmates
> 
> Next chapter: Confrontations


	14. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the Southern Air Temple and Zuko confronts Sokka about seeing spirits

Sokka's head was pounding. 

He was just able to hear over the din of spirits Aang talking about the place being dead and silent and had to struggle to keep up the facade more than normal.

There were  _ so many _ fucking spirits!

Zuko was giving him the same look he'd give a particularly challenging puzzle that he was stuck on. Which wasn't good. That meant that Sokka was being too obvious.

He took a step forward but tripped as a small spirit ran underfoot. 

"Are you okay Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Sokka said, trying to walk forward but dodging quickly around a small child spirit. 

"Only….I noticed this before but you walk a little funny." 

"Oh. Aang-" and Sokka hated Katara's 'being sensitive about Sokka' voice.

"It's not a big deal Katara. He didn't know." Sokka cut her off.

"I know! I was just going to explain-"

Sokka dropped his arms and gave a long drawn out groan at the sky. He had a raging headache and they didn't have time for Katara to tiptoe around this. 

"Look it's not a big deal. I had a fever a few years ago and now I walk a bit funny. It's  _ fine." _ He said.

"Oh. Sokka I'm sorry-" Aang said but Sokka interrupted. 

"It's  _ fine _ Aang. You didn't know. Now can we please drop it? Why don't you tell us what those sticks were for." Sokka said deflecting even as he glared at a spirit that was sitting on top of a nearby statue. He knew that bastard. 

Aang cheered up when he got to explain the game he and his friends used to play and Sokka breathed a sigh of relief before he caught Zuko watching him.

It was uncomfortable for once instead of comforting.

Zuko was suspicious.

He had actually been suspicious since that day on the island. 

No one else really paid attention to Sokka's stumbles and weaves. Likely because they felt bad for him.

Damaged is what they called him behind his back.

But Zuko wasn't convinced.

For one he, unlike the others, still sparred with Sokka and he knew he had no issue with his footing or balance while fighting.

But Sokka also mumbled when he did his little twists and stumbles.

Things like 'get out of the way' and 'move'.

Then there was the fact that everyone said Sokka couldn't see spirits anymore. 

They said it like it was a tragic loss but Sokka acted like he was angry at the thought of being around spirits. 

Zuko was kind of slow at things and struggled to read people at the best of times.

But he knew Sokka and he knew Sokka was hiding something. 

And his behaviour around Aang only made Zuko more suspicious.

And Zuko was nothing if not persistent once he was suspicious.

All in all Sokka thought he was managing to hide it pretty well until they got into the inner sanctum. 

The presence of all the Avatar's past lives made him uncomfortable. He felt even weirder when Zuko stood in front of Roku.

The sound of someone approaching led to his next error. 

Maayu dashed in first and jumped on his back to whisper in his ear, so he turned and stood watching the doors.

"Sokka! What are you doing?" Katara hissed.

"Hmm?" He looked around and realised for the first time that the others were hiding.

"It's just a lemur guys." Sokka said with a raised eyebrow. They stared at him.

"What-" Zuko started to say when said lemur popped into view. 

"Well! No reason to waste meat!" Sokka pulled out his boomerang as if he wasn't being stared at by three people.

Well you know how well that went.

  
  


Zuko and Katara found Sokka up against a wall with hands over his ears as it became clear something strange was happening with Aang. 

"He found out the Fire Nation killed Gyatso!" Sokka shouted and Zuko felt his heart drop into his stomach like a stone.

They looked up as Aang grew more out of control. 

When Katara got up Zuko felt he should stop her but what right did he have?

This was his fault. 

His people.

His  _ family. _

"Aang! You're not alone! Me, Sokka, and Zuko! We're your family now!" 

Zuko flinched at Katara's speech. He was sure the mention of his name would strike Aang into a deeper rage. 

Instead he calmed down.

But Zuko couldn't take anymore of his tears and walked outside to sit on a low wall.

His people had done this.

His  _ blood _ had done this.

Zuko dropped his face in his hands.

"You okay there buddy?" 

Zuko looked up just enough to see Sokka take a small invisible something from his shoulder and gently place it on the ground as Sokka sat down next to him.

That was further evidence of the other issue.

But he didn't say anything yet. Instead he sighed and dropped his hands.

"I guess. Just, you know, guilt." Zuko said with a shrug 

It wasn't the first time Zuko felt guilt over a Fire Nation massacre and it wouldn't be the last. 

Sokka wrapped his arm around Zuko and pulled him over so he could rest his chin on Zuko's head.

"I know. But that's partly why we're doing this. To make sure this never happens again." Sokka said and Zuko sighed and relaxed into his embrace. 

That night around the campfire Sokka wasn't surprised when Zuko scooted up next to him when he was on watch.

The day had been hard on all of them.

He draped his arm around Zuko's shoulder.

"What's up Turtleduck?" He asked.

"Just missed you." Zuko whispered.

"You're cute" Sokka said with a smile because he was. 

Zuko gave him one of his shy little smiles but then his eyes flicked down to look at Sokka's mouth and Sokka realised they were too close.

He quickly moved his arm and turned away.

"It's a nice night." He said and tried to ignore the look of hurt that flashed over Zuko's face.

"Yeah." Zuko said softly looking down at his hands.

Great. 

Now it was awkward. 

It wasn't even that Sokka didn't want to kiss Zuko he just… he didn't even know what he wanted.

They sat in silence for a bit longer before Zuko sighed.

"I guess I'll try to get more sleep." Zuko said quietly.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." 

When Zuko got into his bedroll and rolled away from him Sokka put his head into his hands.

He needed to get his shit together. He couldn't keep doing this to Zuko. 

It was the second night since the Air Temple and Zuko was starting to really wish he had gone with Sokka to get wood for the fire. 

It wasn't that Zuko didn't still find it awkward around Sokka after that blatant avoidance. It was just less awkward than he felt around Aang. 

Aang wasn't unpleasant to him or anything it was just...how do you talk to someone after you were both faced with the evidence of your great grandfather's genocide of his people?

Zuko didn't even know how to talk to people normally!

Which is why he made an excuse and went looking for Sokka.

It took him awhile but he finally found him with an armful of sticks in a clearing and as he got closer he could hear him talking. 

"Leave off Maayu. Yes I know he's the Avatar. Shih told me. Leave me alone, I'm trying to collect kindling." 

With that one sided conversation it clicked.

Everything made sense now. 

And Zuko was pissed right the fuck off. 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He demanded with probably more anger than he wanted.

Sokka froze half crouched, his hand outstretched to grab a stick to join the bundle in his hand. 

Zuko watched as he slowly forced himself to continue the task and not look at him 

"You  _ can _ see spirits can't you. All the time." Zuko continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been spiritually dead for ages. Everyone knows that." Sokka said as he stood up but he  _ still _ wasn't looking at him.

"No, you're not. Everyone talks in hushed whispers about you stumbling or weaving as you walk like you're hurt but the truth is you're just avoiding things that others can't see." Zuko persisted.

"Zuko I don't know what you think you know but you're wrong!" And fuck now Zuko was really mad.

"Sokka I won't pretend to know what happened in the weeks between the Agni Kai and me arriving in the village, but I know you're a  _ fucking _ liar right now!" Zuko apparently had hit a mark because Sokka dropped the load of kindling and turned around and even Zuko could tell he was pissed.

"Yes! Fine! I can see them and they are  _ fucking _ everywhere!" Sokka shouted, "But you're also right that you don't understand one  _ fucking _ thing about it!" 

"But  _ what _ don't I understand!?  _ How _ can I understand if you don't fucking  _ tell _ me?!" Zuko shouted back. 

"I'm warning you! Drop this Zuko!" 

"No! Not until you give me any sort of explanation! Why are you lying about seeing spirits!? Why are you lying about it to  _ me?!" _ Zuko tried to ignore the voice in his head that whispered that it was because Sokka didn't want him. That Zuko wasn't good enough. 

"Because I hate it!" 

They stopped yelling, both of them breathing hard and inches apart. 

Sokka broke eye contact first and dropped down to sit on the ground with a sigh, his head turned away.

"I hate it, Zuko. I hate seeing spirits all the time. I hate that if I let on I would have to stop being a warrior. I hate how much I changed. I hate how people look at me. I hate that if they knew they would think I only have worth because of shit that isn't even my own power." Sokka explained quietly.

"Oh. Then-" did Sokka regret saving him?

Sokka looked up and must have seen what he was thinking because he snorted.

"No dumb-dumb. I don't regret what I did for you. I would do it again if I had to. I just...I hate the baggage that comes with it. Especially with the tribe." That did make Zuko feel better and he came to sit next to Sokka.

"I just…" Sokka continued, "I love math and science and figuring things out with your own cleverness. Spirits are...messy and subjective and also  _ annoying."  _

"Okay. I think I get why you don't want other people to know. But why not me? Why hide it from me?" He asked and Sokka sighed and looked up at the trees.

"You remember the first winter? Uncle was going to take just you but the adults changed their mind right? Because Gran Gran told them that I can't spirit walk between us anymore and they wanted to spare us that pain?" 

"Yeah I remember that." What was Sokka's point?

Sokka took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"That...wasn't a lie." 

"What?" 

Sokka looked at him and his eyes looked a bit haunted.

"It's... probably easier if I show you."

And then Sokka stood up, took a step, and  _ vanished _ . Zuko could do little more than gape at the empty space next to him when he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. He swept flame out behind him as he turned but it was Sokka who had jumped out of the way, his hands up in a soothing gesture.

"Easy! It's just me-" he stopped as a huge dragonfly flew past. Without pause he snatched it out of the air with one hand.

"Stop trying to hitch a ride on me Nu!" Sokka snapped before shoving his hand sideways  _ and his hand and the dragonfly disappeared! _

"Asshole." Sokka muttered after pulling his hand back into existence.

Sokka smiled a bit sadly at Zuko who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Right, so um...what... happened back then had some… consequences. One of which is I can easily walk between the world's...too easily.  __ But the flip side is I can't spirit walk. I either walk across completely or I stay on this side completely. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel guilty" Sokka explained.

"Oh…" that was...too big for Zuko to deal with so he focused on something not smaller but more personal, "Sokka? What exactly  _ did _ happen back then? How were you in the Caldera like that? What happened between the Agni Kai with my father and me reaching you?" 

Sokka looked away again.

"Something I'm not ready to talk about."

Zuko didn't want to let it go but he had had enough arguing for one night. 

He had time.

He could play the long game.

"Alright. But I want to know one day."

"One day." Sokka agreed but he didn't look happy about it, "and for now can you keep it a secret from the others? I'm not ready for them to know."

That didn't sit right with Zuko but he nodded. 

But he didn't think this would stay a secret for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Maayu know about Momo? Because *hand wave* Maayu is close to Sokka idk. 
> 
> Also I kinda hate this chapter. It's very disjointed feeling but I wanted to have this confrontation between Zuko and Sokka so it stays in. 
> 
> Next chapter is titled Mistaken Identity and is set on Kyoshi island


	15. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Kyoshi Island and Sokka gets mistaken as someone else

Normally Zuko would not allow a group of people to get the drop on him. He was too serious and hypervigilant for that. 

Unfortunately he was also gay and stupid which is why he allowed himself to be distracted looking at Sokka.

Which is why they were in their current predicament. Tied up around a pole.

Zuko could burn through the ropes but instinct told him that that would go down rather badly.

"Where are the warriors who captured us?" Sokka demanded. 

"We are the Kyoshi Warriors." One of the girls with elaborate makeup and gold fans snapped.

"But you're a bunch of girls!" Sokka said and Zuko very much wanted the use of his arms so he could smack his hand into his own face. Either that or smack Sokka's.

"You got a problem with that?" The leader asked, glaring at Sokka.

"No no! My mom is the lead defender of our village right now. We even traded boomerangs! I'm just a little surprised!" 

Zuko wished he was better at understanding people so he could know if Sokka was making it worse or not.

"Silence! Are you spies for the Fire Nation?" The man asked and the four of them got tense. Zuko wasn't a spy but if they found out who he was…

"Of course not! Aang is the Avatar!" And was Katara serious?! Shouldn't they be keeping that quiet?

"Aang do some airbending!" Sokka hissed and Zuko had to resist banging his head against the pole.

Aang followed the instructions of the water tribe siblings and did his little thing. 

At least that meant they were free.

The food was good but Sokka was interested in how the girls took them all out. 

He decided to go look for them but wasn't surprised when Zuko fell into step next to him. Like it was as natural as breathing Sokka slipped his hand into Zuko's and relaxed. Everything felt better when he held that calloused hand in his own.

"Was it a good idea to tell them about Aang? Shouldn't we be keeping him quiet?" Zuko was so cute when he was tense like that.

"Actually I think it's a good idea. Get the word out that the Avatar is back and people have hope again." Sokka explained, he could tell Zuko didn't get it but he trusted Sokka.

"If you're sure...where are we going?" 

"I want to talk to the warriors. They have an interesting fighting style and I want to see if I can learn it." Sokka said with a shrug. 

"Why?" Zuko had his cute confused look on.

"Knowledge is power."

Sokka let go of Zuko's hand as they reached the training hall. 

"What do you want?" The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors asked.

"Please, I meant no disrespect earlier. I was hoping you could teach me. I'm a non bender and just want to make sure my skills are strong enough to help the Avatar." Sokka asked with a bow.

"Well we don't normally teach boys but if it's to help the Avatar...then okay. But you have to follow  _ all  _ our traditions."

"Wow! Thanks!" Sokka couldn't believe his luck.

"My name's Suki by the way. Will your friend be joining us?" Suki looked at Zuko who was leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm good with these." Zuko said pointing to his dao with his thumb, "but is it okay if I observe?" He said it calmly enough but Sokka could tell he wasn't happy

"Of course." Suki said before she and the girls pulled Sokka away.

Sokka hadn't been thrilled at the idea of wearing girls clothes but he has to admit he looked pretty good in it. 

"Not too bad!" He said as he twisted to get a better look, "What do you think Zuko?"

"You look weird." Zuko snapped from where he sat under a tree sharpening one of his swords. 

Well that was blunt, but this was Zuko so it was always worth asking for more information.

"Good weird, bad weird, or just different weird?" Sokka asked.

"Different weird." 

"Could be worse then".

"Focus please." Suki admonished, "Now your fans should be an extension of your arm." 

They worked through the training for most of their stay.

It would have been perfect if it wasn't for Zuko.

It seemed every time Sokka took a break Zuko had more of the Kyoshi Warriors around him. Giggling about his biceps or asking about his swords.

Sokka tried to ignore it and the sharp pang in his heart it caused as Suki fixed his arms again. 

"You're quick to learn." She said with her body still pressed close to his back and he couldn't help preening a little. 

"Well having such an attractive teacher does make it easier." He said only to jump at the sound of a fist connecting with the doorframe. 

Suki and Sokka jumped apart and looked over to see Zuko glowering at them. 

"Well if you've learned so much let's spar." Zuko spat and why was he so pissed! Did his fan club run off!?

"Okay you're on!" 

Zuko unsheathed his sword and broke them into their two halves.

Sokka raised his fans like Suki had shown him and smiled.

They knew each other maybe too well. 

Zuko swung and Sokka blocked.

Sokka attacked and Zuko dodged. 

Zuko swept his legs out and Sokka grabbed him to pull him down as well and used his body weight to roll up onto his feet.

They were too evenly matched and knew each other too well which means they both were getting more pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem!" Sokka finally asked, dropping out of the fight.

"What's my problem? Why don't you ask the girl you've been flirting with all the damn time what my problem is!" Zuko yelled.

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting! I was making a friend with someone who was training me! What about you and your little fanclub!" Sokka yelled back.

"I wasn't even talking to them! I definitely wasn't drooling over them like you were with Suki!" 

"Uh guys?"

"Not now Suki!" They both yelled.

"Don't be rude! She's cool and I wasn't flirting and even if I was what gives you the right to act like this!" Sokka yelled and immediately regretted it when Zuko looked as if Sokka slapped him.

"I'm your  _ soulmate _ . I thought that meant something to you." Zuko's voice was so quiet and he was curling in on himself and Sokka could just kick himself.

"It does Zuko.  _ So _ much. But I swear, I wasn't flirting with Suki and I wasn't rejecting you. I was just making a friend." Sokka said, stepping closer.

Zuko opened his mouth to reply when a Kyoshi Warrior ran into the clearing.

"Suki! Fire Nation." 

Sokka and Zuko made eye contact.

"We'll finish this later." Zuko said and the two of them raced after Suki.

Suki hid behind a bush to observe the Fire Nation soldiers that landed on the shore. Sokka and Zuko joined her soon after and crouched down on either side of her.

"You  _ were _ flirting." Zuko muttered once they were in place.

"I was not." Sokka hissed back.

And Sokka was cute and all but not cute enough to put up with this. 

"You were a bit.  _ I _ definitely was but I'm also dating like two of the other Warriors." Suki interjected, "so if you're going to be all complicated I think I'll stick to being friends."

Sokka paused.

"Wait you were flirting?"

"Can we please just focus?" She snapped and they begrudgingly obliged. 

As soon as the Fire Nation soldiers landed Suki heard Zuko hiss in surprise.

"Fucking Zhao." 

Once he said it Sokka gave a hiss of recognition as well. 

"Fuck."

"You guys know him?" Suki whispered.

"Well….it's complicated." Sokka replied. 

They watched as the village elder came down to greet Zhao.

"We're looking for a fugitive of the Fire Nation. Have you seen this person?" Zhao demanded as he held up a picture of a boy. It was younger and unscarred but undeniably Zuko.

Suki turned to look at Zuko and he looked back blankly.

"Uh did we not mention that?" Zuko asked awkwardly. 

"We are also looking for the Avatar." Zhao continued and held up another picture. It had some different features but it was recognisable as Sokka all the same. 

Suki turned to look at Sokka with wide eyes who smiled nervously.

"Soooo....Funny story..." 

Suki pulled Sokka further into the woods and shoved him against the tree. 

"What the fuck is going on! I thought you said you're a non-bender!" She hissed trying not to let the pain of being betrayed leak into her voice.

"He is!" Zuko said quickly but she just glared at him.

"Who said  _ you _ could talk Fire Nation?!" 

"Ex Fire Nation! He's a fugitive, remember! Look it's all really complicated but I promise Aang is the Avatar and I'm a non-bender and Zuko is a good guy! This is just a case of mistaken identity! But we can use this to our advantage!" Sokka babbled quickly, his hands held up in surrender.

Suki glared at him.

She liked Sokka. He was funny and quick to learn and listened to her.

She wanted to believe in him.

"How?" She asked, easing up and letting him step away from the tree.

"Can you get your hands on blue paint?" He asked with a smile.

The town elder was stalling for time but that was fine. 

It wasn't like Zhao had only been looking for the traitor prince the last three years but he never wasted an opportunity. 

The Avatar though.

That was a prize worth chasing. 

There had been discussion and concerns raised that the wolf boy who had saved Zuko from his just punishment might be the Avatar but no one had heard anything from the boy afterwards. 

Not until just recently when the Avatar announced his presence to the world. 

The rest of the world had no idea but the Fire Nation knew what the Avatar looked like. 

And Zhao would be the one to bring him in. 

They went back to the training hall and Sokka quickly changed so he was just in his trousers and an undershirt. 

"Do you want me to help with the painting?" Zuko asked.

"Nah I can do it." Sokka said not bothering to explain that he knew exactly where the lines were meant to be as he could feel them. The paint was cool as he swept the brush over his forehead. 

"The girls have signalled the town elder to keep stalling as long as possible. They've also started the evac." Suki reported.

"Good. Zuko you go find Aang and Katara and let them in on the plan. Suki will meet you at the agreed point after I leave." Sokka replied as he started on his arms.

"Gotcha, and don't worry. We won't be late." Zuko replied before he did his sneaky ninja act and disappeared.

"Hey Suki can you get this arm?" Sokka asked as he held his right arm. 

"Okay." She quickly got to work but he had to ask.

"Soooo you were flirting?" 

She smiled as she started work on his hand, comparing it to his left.

"Yeah I was. You're cute. But it seems you have some baggage to work out. But I could always use a best friend." She said as she finished the painting.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. You're cool Suki." Sokka meant it too. He didn't have many friends his age and Suki was really cool and fun. 

She smiled at him before turning him around and pushing him towards the door. 

"Come on we have a Fire Nation commander to scam."

Katara and Aang were frozen in their hiding place, not sure what to do now that the Fire Nation declared Sokka was the Avatar.

"Should I go out there and correct him?" Aang asked quietly as the town elder stalled for time. 

"I don't know... I wish I knew where the boys were." Katara whispered back. 

"You were looking for me?" A familiar voice said loudly. 

They looked up the path to see Sokka, stripped down to his trousers and his sleeveless undershirt walk down the path. Someone had painted lines on him with blue paint that made him look a bit wolf-like.

"Avatar." The man who had introduced himself as commander Zhao said with an evil smile.

"Since I'm the one you want there's no reason to bother these good people any longer is there? I'm not going to fight." Sokka said even as the old man from the village booked it out of there.

Aang started to stand up but was stopped by somebody who clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't!" Zuko whispered in his ear, "Sokka has a plan." 

Aang didn't relax but he nodded to show he understood and Zuko removed his hand.

"It does seem a waste of resources. Fine. Come along nicely and I'll leave this place alone." Zhao said with a smirk 

"Sokka said he'd say that and that he would definitely be lying. Suki and the others are evacuating the village. He'll burn this place to the ground." Zuko explained quietly. 

Sokka nodded and allowed himself to be tied up and transferred to the boat that would take him to the waiting ship in the bay. As Zhao walked onto the boat he motioned to the few men still on shore.

"Burn it down." He grinned.

"Wait." Zuko whispered as Zhao's boat drew away and the remaining soldiers headed to the village. 

"Now we go after them." 

Aang hesitated, looking out after Sokka but decided to trust him. 

He followed Zuko and Katara through the woods to where Suki was waiting.

"They took Sokka! Why do they think Sokka is the Avatar!?" Aang was trying not to freak out but he was freaking out!

"It's complicated!" Zuko snapped.

"Apparently." Suki grumbled but she drew quickly in the dirt.

"Look, Sokka's plan is fairly sound. No one is in the village but his lines of attack were not refined enough. I've got my girls stationed all along here. Aang he suggested you send a powerful blast of air down this path and Katara and Zuko will back you up." Suki continued.

"Sounds good to me. But what about getting Sokka back?"

"Don't worry he has a plan for that too." Zuko said quickly, "We just have to signal him from Appa and he'll signal back when he's on deck."

"Okay. Let's do this!" 

Katara readied her club.

She tried not to shake but this is the first time she had actually fought anyone.

Zuko apparently wasn't going to use his swords this time and Katara couldn't help but feel a little inferior.

No.

Breathe.

Calmness among the chaos.

She has the will of a master.

She was a waterbender.

She uncorked her water skin. 

The one attack Iroh had been able to teach her was the water whip as it wasn't world's away from the fire whip. 

The Fire Nation soldiers drew closer.

In the rush of attack she felt strong. She and Aang worked well together using their elements in harmony and she and Zuko knew each other super well and used to practice the base basics of all bending of control and clearness of mind together. He knew to be out of the way of her water and when a soldier got too close… well that was what the club was for.

Between the three of them and the Kyoshi Warriors the soldiers didn't stand a chance.

They were quick to get on Appa and go after Sokka now.

"Good luck getting him back." Suki said.

"Thanks Suki." Katara said with a tight smile, she hoped Sokka was okay.

Sokka was  _ not _ okay. 

Well physically he was but he didn't know if his plan had worked and everyone else was okay and that meant he felt very not okay.

He allowed himself to be thrown into a small room with his arms tied up behind him.

He had to time it for when the others had had time to defeat the men Zhao left but also meant he was over the small island that existed in the Spirit World but not the human world. 

He waited for a bit until he sighed and decided at the very least he wanted his arms free and stepped across.

"Hey Maayu," He said with a smile, "help a guy out?" He asked the familiar monkey who sighed but climbed up and undid the ties. 

"If you're not fast you'll walk out in the water." Maayu chided.

"I know! But that relies on you!" 

"You're lucky you're on a rock! You could have drowned!" Maayu went on as the last of the ropes fell. 

"That's...a good point. Thanks Maayu." Sokka gave a little salute and stepped back over.

The problem with stepping back and forth while on a ship wasn't just that Sokka had to time it perfectly. It was that it kept moving while Sokka stayed still.

Which is why he stepped out into a room full of guards. 

"Oops."

Good thing he was fast. 

Zuko hung over Appa's saddle as they got nearer the ship. 

"Come on...come on." He muttered. He was hoping for the prearranged signal.

He didn't get that. 

Instead he got Sokka fucking  _ jumping _ from the upper deck and sprinting across the lower deck of the ship! Fire blasts going off behind him!

"AANG!" Zuko yelled pointing.

"I SEE HIM!" Aang shouted back as he steered Appa down to the ship but Zhao was too close to Sokka!

Zuko didn't exactly think it through when he saw Zhao aiming at Sokka's back when he was still out of arm's reach of safety. Moving on instinct Zuko jumped down and dispersed Zhao's flames with his own.

The commander's eyes widened before a mocking smile was back on his face. 

"Zuko. I should have known you'd be with this subhuman wolf boy of an Avatar." 

"Shut up. Don't talk about him." Zuko felt his anger bubbling up.

"I don't think that an honourless ex-prince with a bounty on his head has any right to be giving me orders." Zhao said, stepping closer even as he began to circle to the left.

"I have more honour than you." Zuko spat back, keeping himself between Zhao and Sokka. 

"A disowned waste who couldn't even fight properly in an Agni Kai has no honour." 

"That's not for you to decide!" Sokka snarled as he grabbed Zuko's arm.

"Well maybe I'll change my mind if he stands and fights like a man now." 

"He doesn't owe you shit!" Sokka threw back and before Zuko could reply and then they were falling backwards over the side of the ship until-

WHOMP

They landed on Appa's saddle.

"Get us out of here Aang!" Sokka yelled as he squeezed Zuko. 

"Why did they think you're the Avatar!" Katara shouted.

"It's COMPLICATED!" Zuko and Sokka shouted in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun when you discover things while writing. Like realising that when eyes on statues started glowing around the world to let people know the Avatar was back that the Fire Nation would take that information + info that a weird glowing boy wrecked their shit and assume glowing boy was the Avatar. That was a good day.
> 
> Btw Sokka and Zuko fail to explain clearly about this and Katara is like "fine. I'll ask Uncle"
> 
> Sokka and Zuko are going to fight a fair bit for the next two chapters because they are acting a bit dumb
> 
> Suki is like "this whole thing between Sokka and Zuko is a hot mess so I'm gonna stick to my girls and just be his friend" which is a good idea
> 
> Next Chapter: Sokka's No Good Very Bad Day


	16. Sokka's No Good Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is forced to help Aang deal with a spirit problem and he is very unhappy about it

"Avatar! You have to help us! It's Hei Bei!" 

To say Sokka was less than thrilled with this issue was an understatement. It had been bad enough with the whole thing in Omashu (though Zuko's screams of terror at going down the mail shoot was hilarious), but with the prison break as well he was already tired and stressed. 

Anyway with all of that going on Sokka could really do without spirit bullshit.

"You are the bridge between worlds." Katara said, like that's a good thing.

"But it's not like I have a teacher for this!" Aang hissed back. 

"Yeah that's a real shame  _ isn't it Sokka."  _

Thank you Zuko, why not announce the truth to everyone! 

"Yeah it's a shame but whatta ya gonna do." Sokka said with a shrug as he tried to telepathically tell Zuko to shut the  _ fuck  _ up.

"Don't worry about it Aang. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Katara consoled him. 

They all entered the village hall where the rest of the residents were hiding. Zuko, the jerk that he is, pulled Sokka to the side. 

"What!?" Sokka snapped quietly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know what! You could really help Aang with this! Why are you leaving him to do this alone?" Zuko asked, his grip on Sokka's arm tight. 

"He's the Avatar! He can figure out one spirit's problem!" Sokka argued back. 

"Why are you so scared!" Zuko needed to shut the fuck up  _ now _ .

"I don't have to justify myself to you." 

Zuko's face grew dark and his hand hot as he opened his mouth to undoubtedly start yelling but they were luckily interrupted by Aang walking outside.

Zuko shot Sokka a look that promised that they would continue this before he went to join Katara at the window. Well fuck.

Sokka walked over to a window to see what happened too. If Sokka was honest he was maybe a little bit worried. 

Just a little bit! 

As they watched it became apparent that  _ maybe _ Zuko had a point. 

"Someone has to help him!" Zuko said angrily gesturing to everyone but glaring specifically at Sokka who hesitated. 

He didn't want to leave Aang in the lurch but…

Apparently his hesitation was the last straw for Zuko.

"Fine." Zuko spat "if  _ no one else  _ is willing to do it  _ I _ will!" 

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as Zuko climbed out of the window and drew his dao.

It did not go well.

Aang was already panicking when Zuko disappeared and went to fly after him when Sokka's voice stopped him.

"Not like that." He snapped as he walked towards Aang who looked back at him.

"You're not going to catch him like that." Sokka continued.

"Well then what do I do?" Aang asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. 

Sokka sighed and took out a package from his pocket.

"Meditate. I'll help you cross over and get you to Hei Bei." Sokka said grimly as he tied a bracket around his wrist and then another around his other wrist. 

"How?" Aang wanted so badly to have someone to rely on. Someone who could help him. But he thought Sokka didn't deal with spirits. 

"Just trust me." Sokka smiled as he put on a tooth necklace. 

And Aang did trust Sokka! Sokka had plans and kept them safe and on track.

So he sat down to meditate. 

After a few moments he felt Sokka's hand on his shoulder but also not on his shoulder.

_ "Get up." _

Aang stood and found himself looking down at his own body. 

"Welcome to the spirit world Aang." Sokka said and when Aang looked up he almost jerked back in surprise. 

It was Sokka but he looked a lot more like his wanted posters. He had the same blue marks he had when he tricked Zhao on Kyoshi Island but they were clearly now tattoos like Aang's. He also had what looked like claws and fangs. It would be intimidating if butterflies and birds and things weren't already settling in his head and shoulders. 

"Come on." Weird spirit Sokka said gesturing to a giant wolf, "I got us a ride."

"Can't I just glide?" 

"No bending without a body Aang. Come on he doesn't bite!" Sokka said as he climbed on the wolf's neck before holding out a hand towards Aang. 

Aang accepted it and let himself be pulled up in front of Sokka. The wolf stood up and started running in the direction that Hei Bei took. 

"No." Sokka said suddenly as if he was responding to something, "Yes I know he's the Avatar… Well tell me your real name then!...Ughhh FINE. Aang meet Fluffy, Fluffy meet Aang." Sokka said, directing that last to Aang as he gestured between him and the wolf.

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you- wait. Fluffy!?!?" He turned to look back at Sokka who had a long suffering expression on.

"Ugh okay so when we started meeting we were like really little and Zuko called my wolf Fluffy and he liked it for some reason and now insists that's his name even though I know it's not you overgrown hairball!" Sokka glared down at the wolf.

Aang tried not to laugh but that was pretty cute. He couldn't help giggling a little but it dried up pretty fast. 

"Sokka? What's that?" He asked pointing upwards.

Sokka clicked his tongue and the wolf stopped. 

They stared upwards at the squiggle that was rapidly approaching and soon it was clear they were looking at a dragon.

"Well it's not Zuko's so  _ that's _ good." Sokka said squinting up at it. 

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Well if Mr. Wiggles isn't here then that means Zuko is probably fine." Sokka explained.

"Mr. Wiggles?!" 

"I was six!"

Aang smothered another giggle behind his hand at how affronted Sokka was. 

The dragon drew close now and Aang looked up and realised.

"It's Roku's I think he has something to show me."

"You better go then. Mr Dragon? Can you bring Aang back to me when you're done? I have to help him solve this Hei Bei nonsense." 

"He says yes!" Aang told Sokka brightly as he moved over to the dragon's neck.

"Okay, see you soon Aang." 

Sokka watched Aang fly off and sighed. 

"Let's go find the heart of this place." He said with a pat to his wolf's neck. 

They moved faster without Aang and Sokka slid to the ground and stared up at the statue of a bear that they had passed that afternoon.

"Huh." 

He stood looking up at it with his arms crossed over his chest. 

As he waited he did his best to ignore the spirits who used him as a perch or gathered around his feet.

He was doing well until a presence walked up behind him and a hand slid down the outside of his left arm. 

"Hello Wolf." A voice purred seductively by his ear.

"Oh son of a bitch." 

Aang was confused and disturbed by the visions he was shown but was glad Roku's dragon brought him back to Sokka.

Sokka, who had acquired not only numerous animal spirits who were all around him but a human looking spirit was pressed up against his side and clinging to his arm.

That particular spirit was very pretty with very long dark hair but Sokka didn't look thrilled about him. 

"Hi Sokka! Who's this?" 

"He's a pain in the ass that's who." Sokka complained, "now can you figure out what you need to do for Hei Bei?" He asked even as he jerked his head away from the spirit's attempt to caress to his cheek.

Aang looked around. They were in the burned bit of forest and looking up at a bear statue. 

Of course! Hei Bei was sad about the forest! 

He turned back to Sokka who now had a hand on the spirit's face pushing him away.

"I know what to do." 

"Good. I can give you a ride back to your body."

"Wolf, are going to leave me again!? I won't allow it!" The spirit said before looking at Aang and smiling with sharp teeth.

"Maybe" the spirit continued letting go of Sokka to walk towards Aang menacingly, "Maybe if the Avatar wasn't around you would stay here where you belong Wolf." 

The spirit drew back a hand, his nails growing into sharp blades and his eyes gleeful. Aang took a step back in alarm

"I'll rip his throat out!" The spirit shouted as it lunged only to be jerked back suddenly.

"ow ow ow ow!" The spirit looked a lot less menacing when he was wincing and cringing backwards while hunched over.

Aang looked over the spirit to see that Sokka had a handful of the spirit's hair.

"I already told you Haashu not to mess with what's mine. Aang is part of my pack which means he's off limits." Sokka growled.

"But Wooollff!" Haashu whined.

"No buts Haashu and my name is Sokka." Sokka let go of Haashu's hair and Aang hurried to Sokka's side.

Haashu pouted up at Sokka but he ignored the spirit as he helped Aang onto the Wolf and mounted behind him. 

Fluffy took off back to the village and Aang, wanting to take his mind off the vision, had to ask.

"So what's up with that spirit Haashu?" 

Sokka groaned.

"The jerk just likes to hit on me. He's never accepted that I chose Zuko over the spirit world." He explained.

Aang looked over at the blue marks on the back of Sokka's hands.

"Was it a hard choice?" He asked softly.

Sokka was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Not in the way you're thinking." 

The conversation ended as they got back to the village where Katara was pacing behind Aang's body. 

"My body!" Aang said happily before returning to it, opening his eyes in just enough time to see Sokka walk back into the human world. 

He looked just like normal Sokka again but now Aang noticed how the bracelets and necklace were not normal.

"Are those from-" he started to ask as he stood up.

"Yeah." Sokka said shortly, "do you have this?" 

Aang nodded. He had this.

"Okay. Katara? Everyone? Give Aang some room." Sokka said, waving everyone back as Aang stood at the front of the village.

Hei Bei showed up and Aang was a little scared but not as much as he was now that he knew Fluffy was somewhere around.

"You're the spirit of the forest aren't you? I was sad about the burned forest too but my friend gave me hope." He showed Hei Bei the acorns "the forest will grow back and these people weren't the ones who hurt it. So can you bring their people back?" 

Hei Bei stood still for a moment and then morphed back into a panda bear rather than a monster. As it left a bamboo forest sprang up and people walked out including Zuko.

"Zuko!" Katara ran past Aang to give Zuko a hug and Sokka walked over too but more slowly. 

"It was so strange Zuko! After you were taken Aang was going to run after you but Sokka stopped him and then  _ he _ vanished and Aang went all still!" Katara was saying.

"Sokka showed me how to get to the spirit world! Then we rode on Fluffy to the heart of the forest but then Roku's dragon came to show me a vision! So I left Sokka there and came back and this pretty spirit who likes Sokka tried to kill me but Sokka told him not to and I figured out what to say to Hei Bei!" Aang said quickly. 

Katara and Zuko were staring at Aang but Sokka had a hand covering his face.

"That's… a lot." Katara said slowly.

"What about a spirit who likes Sokka?" Zuko asked.

"Haashu? He was  _ all  _ over Sokka." Aang laughed even as Zuko glared at Sokka who groaned.

"Aang. I beg you. Stop talking." 

"I was kidnapped by a spirit and you were flirting with different spirit!?" Zuko yelled.

" **I** wasn't flirting! I don't even like Haashu! He's an asshole!" Sokka yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" Katara shouted before turning to Aang, "Aang, what about your vision?" 

"Oh yeah. Roku wants to tell me something but I need to get to his temple on the winter solstice."

"That's tomorrow!" The town elder exclaimed.

"I know. What's worse though-" Aang started.

"The temple is in the Fire Nation." Zuko finished.

"Well isn't that just great!" Sokka drawled.

"Especially for you  _ Avatar _ Sokka." Zuko mocked.

Sokka's hand met his face again.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who guessed the package was the spirit gifts well done! 
> 
> I was hoping to keep Zuko and Sokka's names for their guides quiet for longer but this seemed the most natural point. 
> 
> Haashu is all talk but Sokka hates him so much
> 
> Next chapter: A Series of Arguments


	17. A Series of Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go the fire temple and Sokka and Zuko argue a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

The ride to the fire temple was getting to be exceedingly awkward. 

Zuko and Sokka for the first time were on opposite sides of the saddle instead of practically in each other's laps. 

Aang up where he was steering Appa was equally stressed. 

Katara knew she couldn't help with what Aang was going through but she had years of experience at fixing her brother's fights.

It's not like Sokka and Zuko fought often, not seriously, but it did happen from time to time. Usually because Sokka was insensitive or Zuko was accidentally rude. 

But this was different.

"Zuko, I'm mad at Sokka too for lying about being spiritually dead. I don't even understand why he would lie about that but we need to be ready to help Aang once we reach the temple." Katara said.

"Oh great! You're mad at me too!? It's no one's business if I can see spirits!" Sokka snapped from his side of the saddle, "and Zuko already knew!" 

Wait what?

"Which is why I'm pissed off at you! Not only do you refuse to help Aang until I'm taken but when I was captured you were off in the spirit world sucking face with some spirit!" Zuko shot back.

"That's revolting! I would never do that with Haashu! Take that back!" 

"Weird how you know him by name even though you find him so gross!" 

"WAIT!" Katara yelled putting her hands up with her palms facing her stupid brothers, "Are you telling me that you were BOTH lying to me!?" 

"He lied first! I only got him to tell me the truth when I confronted him after the Air Temple!" Zuko shouted, pointing at Sokka.

"Well you've been definitely lying since then haven't you?" Sokka snarked back before they all found themselves flung against the far left of the saddle as Appa banked hard left.

"WHOA!"

"WHAT THE-"

"AANG!"

"QUIET! NO FIGHTING ON APPA!" Aang shouted as he set Appa back upright, "I'm already stressed enough without you three screaming at each other behind me!" 

The three of them exchanged guilty looks.

"I'm sorry Aang. We'll behave." Katara promised. 

He shot her a grateful look and Sokka and Zuko returned to their sides to sulk while resolutely looking away from each other. 

Commander Zhao held the line for the blockade.

There had been some noise about the Avatar though there seemed to be conflicting reports about his identity. Quite a few people seemed to think the airbender the Avatar had managed to find as his teacher was the Avatar but that was absurd. Either way there was no mistake that the Avatar was back.

The temple priests had warned them that the Avatar might try to make for the temple by the solstice and Zhao was not going to let him get away. 

However he wasn't prepared for how fast the air bison was though.

He really wasn't prepared for the airbender to send a missle back at the ships with a wave of his stick.

And with that the Avatar escaped!

"Idiots! Go follow them!" He demanded of his subordinates.

They would not get away.

They were lucky to run into a temple priest who didn't want to kill them in Katara's opinion. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

There was the awkward moment though when they had to explain that Sokka wasn't the Avatar. But Shyu seemed to accept it easily enough. 

"When Fire Lord Sozin started the war the fire sages were forced to swear loyalty to him, I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I knew you were coming I knew I would have to betray the other sages." The fire sage Shyu said sadly.

"Thank you for helping me." Aang said with a smile.

"Uh...and sorry about my great-grandfather...and my grandfather...and my dad…" Zuko interrupted awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck before he brightened.

"But if Aang wins then my Uncle will come back and he'll fix all this!" 

Shyu smiled at him a little.

"That is comforting Prince Zuko." 

Katara was more than a little bit proud of him and she could see that Sokka was too even if he was still sulking. 

The Fire Sage led them up to the temple doors only to find the door locked.

"I could help" Zuko said as they looked up at the doors, "but me and Shyu wouldn't be enough." 

"I have an idea." Sokka said with a smile and as he explained Katara could see the admiration and love Zuko had for him. Why couldn't they just make up! 

When the plan failed Zuko put his hand on Sokka's back.

"It was a good plan." Zuko said sympathetically as he did his awkward back pat of comfort. 

"It should have worked! It looked like it would work! Wait." Sokka disappeared again (and he really needed to explain about that) then came back and shook his head.

"I can't open the door from the inside either. The door is still locked and needs the Avatar." Sokka said as he paced, chewing his lip as he looked up at the door but suddenly he grinned.

"I know what to do." 

Zhao was furious! 

How dare they let the Avatar get in! 

"Get those doors open!" He snapped.

They scrambled to obey him and-

"Now Aang!" Zhao heard the Avatar yell and had just enough time to notice the airbender flying overhead before the wolf boy crashed into him.

Which meant he had just enough time to realise they had all been mistaken and for the doors to close. 

And now he was  _ mad _ .

Zuko let his head thunk back against the pillar as they waited for Aang. At least Zhao hadn't killed him yet. Instead he, Katara, and Sokka were tied to a pillar. With him and Sokka on opposite sides so he couldn't really see what was happening to Sokka. 

"So you're not the Avatar." Zhao was saying to Sokka as he paced back and forth. 

"Nope." Sokka replied, popping the p obnoxiously.

"Then tell me." Zhao said as he got what was probably uncomfortably close to Sokka, "how exactly did you show up during the Agni Kai and attack the Fire Lord?" 

"Dunno." Sokka replied sullenly.

"Wait what?" Katara twisted to look at Sokka.

"Oh you didn't tell your sister? That's a surprise." Zhao said, sounding as if he stepped back.

"Nope." Sokka said again.

"Yeah because Agni forbid you tell your loved ones important information!" Zuko snapped. He was tired, worried about Aang, and still mad about the whole Hei Bei thing. 

"You're  _ still _ pushing that in my face?! You know why I didn't tell you? Because I knew you'd make a big deal about it!" Sokka yelled at him and Zuko felt his face get hot with rage.

"Is that why or because you didn't want me to know about Haashu?!" He flared.

"Fucking really!?! You  _ have _ to let that go! I don't even know why you're jealous! I have said  _ very clearly _ that I hate that little shit! Hell! I don't even know why you were jealous about Suki!" Sokka yelled back.

"Shut up!" Zhao shouted but Zuko ignored him.

"Maybe I'm jealous because you keep giving me the run around!" Zuko yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" And really Sokka!?

"It means what the fuck  _ am _ I to you!? Yeah we're soulmates but you keep running the fuck away from that!" Zuko was almost setting fire to his clothing, he was so angry.

"How the fuck am I running from it!?" Sokka sounded pissed but he had no right! 

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Zhao yelled.

"Not NOW Zhao!" They both roared.

"You hold my hand and you call me pet names but if the mood gets even the slightest bit romantic you bail on me!" Zuko continued yelling at Sokka.

"You- you don't know ANYTHING!" Sokka nearly screamed, "You know what!? I'm not having this conversation!" 

Zuko felt the chains go slack and he pushed them off to step forward looking around furiously.

"NO!" He shouted "You do NOT get to get out of this by going to the spirit world! Get the  _ fuck _ back here!" 

"So now you're ordering me about!?" Sokka asked with his arms crossed over his chest as soon as he reappeared in front of Zuko.

"Why are you acting like this! I  _ love _ you Sokka but sometimes it feels like you don't see me as your soulmate at all!" Zuko said, gesturing wildly, little tongues of flame following his hands.

"DON'T make it sound like I don't love you!" Sokka said, poking him hard in the chest.

The Fire Nation soldiers that were with Zhao were looking confused about how to process what was happening much less how to apprehend the screaming teleporting teenage boys. 

In the confusion Katara was busy freeing Shyu who was tied to the other pillar. 

"WELL IT SURE FEELS LIKE THAT SOMETIMES!" Zuko yelled as he waved his arms out, accidentally sending bursts of flames towards the guards trying to grab them and making them dodge. 

"All I want," he continued loudly, "is a  _ little _ security! I  _ betrayed _ my people! Not for the Water Tribe! Not for Katara! I did that for YOU!" 

"AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SACRIFICED FOR YOU!" Sokka's hands were clenched into fists as he screamed back at Zuko. 

Zuko didn't even know how to respond to that but was saved from trying when suddenly Sokka froze with a look of panic. He then grabbed Zuko and shoved him behind a pillar.

"Katara! Get under cover!" He shouted and that was all the warning they had before the doors of the inner sanctum burst open. 

They barely managed to get free and on Appa and away to safety. 

But if the ride into the temple was awkward and stressful this flight was down right torturous.

Sokka still wouldn't look at him and Zuko didn't know how to repair this. 

"Guys I don't know what the hell is going on between you" Katara said firmly, "but right now I need you to put aside your differences for Aang's sake. Can you do that?" 

Sokka sighed and sat up.

"Okay." He said.

"For a while anyway." Zuko agreed. 

It turned out to be a good thing Katara had imposed a truce because as soon as they landed Aang had a full on freak out and just dropped the whole Sozin's comet/learn all four elements in a year thing.

"Aang it's fine. You're going to go get a waterbending Master and Uncle is a great teacher. You can do this." Katara said. 

"Really?" Aang asked pleadingly.

"Uncle is really amazing. He'll definitely help you." Zuko said.

"Yeah! You totally got this Aang!" Sokka said with probably more cheer than he felt. 

Aang gave them all a wobbly smile. 

But Zuko had never felt worse.

Sokka was the one who joined Zuko on watch this time.

He sat next to Zuko and for the first time ever the tension was unbearable.

"I…" he took a deep breath and tried again "it's not that I don't love you. It's not even that I hate the idea of being romantic with you. It's just… I hate choices being made  _ for _ me. I want to feel like it's  _ my _ choice when we do that kind of thing." He needed Zuko to understand this.

Zuko stared at the fire.

"I know what I want Sokka. I've known for a long time and I don't mind waiting until you're ready. But I can't keep doing  _ this _ . Not when you're  _ still  _ hiding things from me. What do you even mean when you said you sacrificed something for me?" Zuko looked up and must have seen the answer on his face because he sighed.

"So even now you won't tell me." Zuko, with his elbows on his knees, dropped his head and pushed his hair back from his face. 

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Next harbour." Zuko said finally breaking the tension, "I'll go off on my own and look for Uncle. Then I'll track you guys down and bring Aang his firebending teacher." 

Sokka felt like he had just fallen through ice.

"What?" 

"I think" Zuko said slowly, "you need to decide what you want and I can't be with you while you do that. And besides, Aang  _ needs _ to learn firebending." 

"Zuko you can't be serious! You know this won't be like-" 

"I know." Zuko said, turning his head so his gold eyes that were so full of pain could peer at him from around his arm.

Sokka could only stare at him, his grief probably obvious because Zuko unfurled to look at him properly.

"I know." He repeated quietly, "But I think I-  _ we- _ need this. You want us to choose so let's take the time apart to make our choices." 

"But what if we-" and Sokka's voice was breaking and his face was wet with tears. He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't say 'but what if we never see each other again.'

But Zuko didn't need him to say it.

"We will." Zuko answered him anyway "Remember my freakish finding abilities?" But Zuko was crying too.

Sokka fell into Zuko knowing he would catch him in a hug as he sobbed.

And he did.

And Sokka cried as his heart throbbed in his chest. 

He knew too, as they clung to each other, that Zuko was crying just as hard though quieter thanks to years of conditioning.

They hadn't been apart since the day Zuko showed up in the south pole. Even the thought of being separated made him feel sick.

But Zuko was right. 

How things were he would never know how much of that feeling was his own and how much of it was the spirits doing. 

But still all Sokka could think, as he clung to Zuko, was that he screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry but this needed to happen.
> 
> Next two chapters are shorter but necessary to set things up for later. 
> 
> Next chapter is called The Second Division and will give some insight into Sokka's issues


	18. The Second Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and the Gaang part company and Sokka reveals to Aang some of his fears

It had been uneasy since the winter solstice with the group. The tension was palpable. 

Katara didn't even snark at Sokka.

In fact both Zuko and Sokka were quiet and sporting eyes that were red and puffy from crying just about every morning. 

It didn't help when Aang somehow pissed off Katara adding to the tension in the group. 

The tension rose even more as they reached a town with a harbour. 

They agreed to do some shopping when Aang showed off his bison horn in an attempt to break the tension.

It kind of fell flat though.

Aang didn't like this. 

He didn't know what was going on with his friends and he didn't like that at all.

He was supposed to keep the balance and he couldn't even get Sokka and Zuko to talk to each other!

Which was crazy! They were literally soulmates after all! 

Plus you could just tell they adored each other!

Even when they were fighting Zuko had mad respect for Sokka's skills.

And Sokka? He loved how Zuko was awkward but trying so hard! And he was so proud when Zuko stood up for himself!

Ugh.

This sucked.

...

...Maaaybe cool stuff would help? 

So Aang pointed out the ship that was selling cool stuff and they made their way inside.

Sokka, because he's smart like that, was instantly suspicious.

But Katara! 

She found a waterbending scroll! And it made her so happy! 

Aang had to at least  _ try _ to bargain for it right?

"Okay how about TWO copper pieces!" He said triumphantly.

"Er. No. If you can't pay get out." The man said but a big arm reached across over Aang's head and dropped some gold on the counter.

"15 gold pieces and I'll call our debt square." The man, who was definitely also a pirate, said from behind him and Aang was almost afraid to move.

The pirate with the scroll tossed it over to the man with a grunt.

"I really hate you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual." The man who bought Katara's scroll said with a salute before strolling out.

"Come on Aang. We better go." Katara said, looking far more cheerful than he expected her to.

They were just out of sight of the pirates when Zuko, who Aang hadn't even realised had vanished, reappeared.

"This way." He said with a point and Katara and Sokka immediately let him take the lead.

Aang found this a bit confusing but decided to trust his friends who seemed more relaxed than they had when they got to town so that's a win.

Zuko led them to what looked like a Fire Nation ship but decorated with different colours and marks. 

He glanced around and then nodded to Sokka who pointed at a few points on the ship. Zuko nodded again and Sokka smiled and when he ran forward Zuko was already crouching to catch his foot and boost him up towards the side of the ship. Sokka grabbed a handhold and then found a foothold and started scaling the side. 

Zuko crouched with his back to them and Katara full of trust and betraying a history of doing just this sort of thing climbed on his back and held tight as he followed Sokka's path. 

Aang watched them feeling a mix of bewildered and left out until he looked up and saw Sokka smiling from the top of the deck and beckoning him to follow. Then it clicked.

They weren't leaving him out! They just knew he could use airbending!

With quick bursts of air he pushed himself up in hops along the outside of the ship. 

Soon the four of them were on deck and hidden behind a pile of boxes. There Sokka held up his hand for silence as he gazed around the boxes.

He closed and opened his hand four times before holding it open again and after a pause waving them forward. 

They crossed the deck silently and crept down the hall to a door that Sokka opened and-

"Jie!" Sokka said as he walked in, his voice betraying happiness. 

Aang was surprised to see that the person he was talking to was the man who bought Katara's scroll!

The man laughed and hugged first Sokka and then Katara.

"It's good to see you kids though I never thought I'd see you on that bastard's ship." The man, Jie, said with a grin as he tossed Katara the scroll.

"Well you know Zuko and his freakish finding abilities." Sokka said with a laugh.

"Ah yes, about that Zuko. What'd you get?" Jie asked.

"A bracelet, three jewels, two necklaces, a pouch of coins, this dagger" Zuko listed as he produced the items and dropped them on a nearby table "and this theatre mask." Zuko finished seriously holding up the mask.

Jie laughed and pounded a startled Zuko affectionately on the shoulder.

"That's my boy! You'd make a fantastic pirate!" Jee said with glee before turning to Aang.

"So you must be the Avatar. I gotta say I was surprised when your wanted poster went up but not as surprised as I was to see a poster featuring Sokka as the Avatar." Jie said with a smirk aimed at Sokka who was making a funny face.

"Yeah that wasn't fun." 

"It's good to meet you!" Aang said "But how do you know everyone if you don't mind me asking." 

Jie sat at a nearby table and waved at them all to do the same.

"It's fine, I work for that one's Uncle." Jie said pointing at Zuko, "We hide as pirates and look for information that can be used against the Fire Nation. The old man is usually with us but he's at a meeting with his accomplices. We're picking him up in a few days.

"If it's okay I'll go with you to meet Uncle. We think he'd be the best one to be Aang's firebending teacher. Also we have information he needs." Zuko said.

"I think I can haul four brats with us." Jie replied easily but Zuko looked down at his hands.

"No. Just me." 

The room went very quiet.

"What?" Jie no longer sounded amused.

Zuko's hands clenched in his lap.

"Aang needs to head to the north pole and get a waterbending teacher. Sokka and I agreed I should connect with Uncle and bring him to Aang. That way Aang isn't delayed on his way to the north pole." Zuko explained almost calmly but he was rocking back and forth.

"Wait, you  _ agreed _ to this Sokka?" Katara asked.

"It makes sense. If it's Zuko he'll definitely find us again and we don't lose time." But Sokka was looking down as well.

Katara looked like she either wanted to cry or kill them both and couldn't decide which.

"I know you've been fighting lately but it's you two! Why are you acting like this!?" She demanded.

Aang was watching both Zuko and Sokka and it hit him why he couldn't fix this.

"Katara." He said quietly, "I know you're upset but this is between them. You are right that I really need both a firebending teacher and I need to get to the north pole fast. But as your friend I have to ask. Is this the right thing for you two?" 

Aang watched them carefully and saw the pain on both their faces but they nodded.

"It...I really think it's the best thing." Sokka said. 

Katara got up and stormed out. 

"I'll go after her." Aang promised.

Aang found Katara on deck throwing bits of ice at a box with tears streaming down her face.

"Katara?" 

"They are so dumb! They love each other so much Aang but they keep hurting each other!" Katara yelled. 

"The monks taught us about soulmates." Aang said as he walked up next to her, "They said the spirits didn't bring together two people who would always agree because agreement doesn't allow for growth. A soulmate like any love is in your life to help you grow into the best possible version of yourself. But sometimes you're too close to see how they help you. Sokka and Zuko have been very close for a very long time. I think they need to step away to see what good they bring to each other." 

"...You're probably right. You know my Gran Gran and Grandfather were also soulmates. But the spirits didn't start bringing them together until Gran Gran was my age. Zuko has been part of our lives for as long as I can remember." Katara admitted as she sat down on a box.

"There you see?" Aang said sitting next to her "They'll spend some time and sort out how they feel and everything will be fine." Aang smiled and was glad when Katara smiled back.

"I hope so."

It had been three days since Zuko left and during the day Sokka acted fine. He was still the sarcasm and meat guy who also made schedules and plans.

But he was not fine.

"I'm going for a walk." Sokka said with a wave of his hand.

"Don't get lost." Katara yelled.

"Yeah yeah."

He waited until he was well out of sight before sighing and collapsing back against a tree.

"Shit." He swore softly as he pressed the heels of his hand against his eyes as he slid down against the bark.

"You okay Sokka?" Aang asked suddenly, causing Sokka to jerk upright and wipe his eyes dry.

"I'm fine Aang!" He said with a smile that felt false. Aang sighed and walked closer to sit next to him.

"Sokka. I heard from Katara about how Zuko got his scar and your illness. I think I have managed to piece together some of what happened but if you tell me maybe I can help." And it was hard to remember Aang was just a kid when he got serious like this.

Sokka sighed and let his head fall back as he looked up at the dark shadows of the trees against the starry sky. Ghostly spirits flying past. 

No one really knew the full story and Sokka didn't want to talk about it but he had already allowed his secrecy to push Zuko away. So what was the worst that could happen?

And, well, Aang knew more than anyone else already. 

"I was twelve," he started quietly, "I had just come in from training with Katara and was taking off my wet outer layers when the guides turned up together without Zuko. I knew his life was in danger. But spirit walking didn't let me interact with anyone but Zuko and even with that I wouldn't get there in time. So, even though it was against the rules, I was offered a trade." 

"Trade?" Aang asked softly and Sokka nodded.

"There are ways powerful spirits can share their energy and power with others. The one that was offered to me by my guide was to bear his mark. The mark of the wolf. It gave me some of my guide's strength and power. But at a cost." Sokka explained as he turned his hands over. Palm up with his fingers curled so he could stare down at his short,  _ human _ , nails. 

"You gave up part of your humanity." It wasn't a question but it didn't need to be. Aang had seen the mark. Seen his fangs and claws. 

Sokka's breath shook anyway as he nodded. 

"I am part wolf spirit now and always will be. But that's just the beginning." Sokka's hands curled into fists, "I lost myself. In the rush to get and save my mate I forgot I was ever human at all. Even when Zuko was safe I was... The mark is strengthened by using it and by time spent in the spirit world." Sokka looked up at Aang.

"I was in the spirit world for nine days." He said and was glad Aang looked shocked. 

"That did something to you didn't it?" There was clearly a reason Aang was the avatar. 

"How many spirits can you usually see just walking around?" Sokka asked.

"Uh...none usually." Aang replied and his confused head tilt was just like Momo's.

"I can see hundreds. They are literally everywhere all the time. I walk funny because I'm dodging spirits constantly. I can't spirit walk because I can't separate my body from my spirit anymore. I walk over completely or not at all. And every time I  _ do _ cross over I am terrified that I'm going to lose myself again. Or lose what's left of my humanity." Sokka had never been able to tell all of this to anyone before. He was surprised by how good it felt. Like a weight had been lifted. 

"How much does Zuko know?" Aang asked.

"He knows I see them and that I can't spirit walk. He also knows what I did in the Caldera even if he doesn't know how or why I was able to. Actually he probably knows what I actually did better than I do because my memory of that part is...hazy." Sokka admitted. 

"Why-" 

"After he made it to the South Pole I woke up one night to find he wasn't in the bed we were sharing. So I got up to look. I found him knelt on the floor in front of my father with his head pressed against the ground. He was crying and just repeatedly saying sorry. Even though my mother was kneeling next to him pleading with him to get up. That it was okay. That my illness wasn't his fault. That my damaged body that couldn't work right wasn't his fault." Sokka said.

"But it wasn't." Aang replied and Sokka sighed.

"My parents know that, I know that, you know that but  _ Zuko _ doesn't. Just like he doesn't get that the massacre of the air nomads wasn't his fault." And Aang winced at that and nodded. He knew Zuko's ability to take on unearned guilt as well as Sokka. 

"That's not the only reason is it." And damn it, why was this kid so insightful!

"I don't...I can't yet. That...that's a conversation Zuko deserves me to have with him. When I have sorted it out." And because talking about his romantic feelings for Zuko was maybe not the best for a kid to hear. 

"Okay." Aang stood up, "we should get back but…" he paused.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked as he forced himself to his feet.

"Can I ask you for help with spirit stuff?" Aang asked.

"Well" he wanted to say no but damnit Zuko was right, "I will when I can but don't expect much help with your weird Avatar stuff." 

"That's fair!" 

Sokka followed Aang back to camp and felt lighter for their conversation.

He still needed to think about what he wanted but at least now he had someone who understood his fears and maybe when he saw Zuko again he'd be able to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main part of this chapter is to reveal that while Sokka is in the wrong to keep things from Zuko he has fears and anxieties holding him back
> 
> He is also making a lot of assumptions that may or may not be correct. He was able to tell Aang because Aang so him in the spirit world
> 
> He wants to tell Zuko but is scared. 
> 
> Next Chapter is short: Azula Alone


	19. Azula Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula reminisces after receiving some shocking news from Ozai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: referenced/implied Homophobia and internalised homophobia
> 
> Also just because Ozai

Azula practiced her forms with perfect concentration.

It was 3 years since the Avatar and her Uncle stole her brother from her. She would need to be perfect to take them down.

"Azula." She felt her father's voice like a dagger in her heart.

She hated the Avatar and Uncle but at least neither of  _ them _ tried to kill her brother. 

Ever since the Agni Kai she had loathed the man who she had once looked up to. 

She was, however, careful to keep it off her face. 

"Yes Fire Lord Ozai?" She said with a smile as she turned even as she stabbed him repeatedly in her mind. 

"Walk with me." 

Oh joy.

This was probably about one of Uncle's attempts at assassinating her. 

"Of course my lord." She said with a respectful bow before falling into step two paces behind him as he walked down the corridor." 

"It's been three years since the disgraceful attack and disruption of your brother's just punishment." Ozai said with measured steps.

Azula didn't respond as she knew full well that her opinion wasn't needed.

"When we were informed of the Avatar's return we were quite certain that the perpetrator at that time was the same person. It appears we were mistaken." Ozai passed her a sheet of paper. 

Confused Azula accepted the sheet and scanned it with her eyes widening in shock.

"Your brother is even more of a disgrace to the Fire Nation than we thought." Her father continued, "Azula. You understand that people like that must be eliminated." He said with that smirk leveled in her direction.

He couldn't know!

She had buried it so deep that there was no way he knew! 

"Of course. People like that are weak and degenerate. The Fire Nation has no time for such a thing." Azula said with a haughty convincing smile. 

"Good. I was worried your time in an all girl's school had perhaps warped your thinking."

He didn't know. 

He didn't know. 

He  _ couldn't _ know. 

She  _ never _ acted on it at all. 

"If I encountered any such disgusting behaviour I would have dispatched the girl in question myself." She said with what she knew had to be just the right amount of disgust. 

He nodded once approvingly.

"Go back to your work." He said as if bored, "if you're good I'll let you kill your brother yourself." 

"I always wanted to be an only child." She said with a small laugh as she bowed before heading to her room.

She didn't scream or cry or panic because Azula was perfect and perfect people didn't do that.

But she did, when she was sure she was alone, open a drawer on her desk and with a twist of her fingers unlocked the secret hidden part under the false bottom. 

There were four items in there. She didn't take them out. Azula just ran her fingers over them as she replayed the memories.

The first was a delicate necklace. It wasn't fancy or extravagant. Just a simple gold chain with a delicate sun pendant.

_ "Mom can I try your makeup?" Azula asked as she climbed on the vanity seat to sit next to her mother.  _

_ Ursa smiled down at her. _

_ "I suppose a little won't hurt." She said and turned and tilted Azula's face upwards as she gently brought a brush over.  _

_ "Close your eyes darling." Azula obediently closed her eyes and giggled at the fluttering touch of the brush on her eyelids and scrunched up her nose a little. _

_ "Stay still my little snap dragon!" Ursa laughed.  _

_ Azula felt a warmth in her stomach at the nickname.  _

_ It felt nice. _

_ She giggled again but tried to stay still. Soon Ursa let her open her eyes and started to paint her cheeks with a delicate touch.  _

_ As she did Azula noticed something shiny on her mother's neck. _

_ "What's that?" She asked pointing. Ursa stopped and looked down and then sat up, looking at Azula like she was trying to decide something. With a sharp nod she put down the brush with a click and reached up to the back of her neck.  _

_ Then she was bringing her hands down and the shiny thing was suspended between her hands.  _

_ To Azula's surprise she continued her motion and brought her hands together behind Azula's neck.  _

_ With a gentle touch to brush Azula's hair away from her shoulder Ursa turned Azula to the mirror. _

_ A pretty and delicate gold sun rested on Azula's chest now. _

_ "This belonged to my grandmother. It was a gift from her husband and she passed it to her daughter who passed it to me and now I'm giving it to you." Ursa smiled down at Azula who beamed at her reflection. _

_ "Really!?"  _

_ "Really!" Ursa said leaning down to tickle a giggling Azula with the tip of her nose.  _

Azula hadn't worn it since Ursa left. Afraid that if her father recognised it she would lose the last scrap she had of her mother. 

Her fingers left that to trace the edges of much creased paper. Her fingers tracing the lines on the page.

_ "Sit still Azula!" Ty Lee said with an exasperated sigh. _

_ "But I'm so bored!" Azula complained before wrinkling her nose, "oh Agni I sound like Mai."  _

_ "Don't be mean Azula!" Ty Lee said sticking out her tongue. _

_ "She's not. I do sound like that." Mai said from her chair by the window. _

_ "But she said that like it's a bad thing." Ty Lee said with a stomp of her foot. _

_ "It  _ **_is_ ** _ a bad thing." Mai insisted. _

_ "Come on Ty Lee. I only meant it's bad if  _ **_I_ ** _ sound like Mai." Azula said and wondered if she had done the make nice thing right but she must have because Ty Lee was smiling at her again. _

_ "Oh good. I was missing the nice Azula." Ty Lee confirmed as she went back to her work. _

_ "I'm as nice as I ever was." Azula said haughtily. _

_ "Well since….recently you've been kind of mean. Which is hard on the people who care about you." Ty Lee said and for an awful moment Azula wanted to burn her for daring to even allude to what happened. But she pushed it down. _

_ "Who might that be?" She asked bitterly instead. Uncle had betrayed her. Zuzu was gone just like Mom and her father saw her as a tool.  _

_ But Ty Lee laughed. _

_ "Us silly! You and Mai are my best friends ever! This friendship is for life!" Ty Lee said with a final flourish of her brush. _

_ "There! See! I made you a reminder that we care about you!" Ty Lee held up the paper with a grin and Azula found herself looking at a painting of herself and Mai being hugged by Ty Lee.  _

_ If she wasn't perfect she just might cry.  _

Azula hesitated before she let her fingers trace over the next object. Objects really but they were two halves of one whole in her mind. Slowly she let her fingers move over the curves.

_ "Azula. Would you care for some tea?"  _

_ "Don't you want Zuko?" She asked, barely glancing over at him as she practiced. _

_ "Your brother is with his tutor. I wish to spend time with my lovely niece. Besides I have a gift for you." Iroh said as he sat down. Azula sighed but dropped out of her firebending stance.  _

_ "It's not another doll is it?" She asked and he chuckled. _

_ "No I promise."  _

_ With another sigh she walked over and sat next to him and accepted the cup of tea he poured her.  _

_ "You're becoming very skilled. But it is good to remember that fire cannot only destroy but also heal." Iroh intoned. _

_ "Seems easier to destroy stuff." Azula shrugged. _

_ "But as you well know an easier path does not mean the best one." And she had to agree with him there.  _

_ They drank in silence for a little and it was kind of nice. Until her patience wore out. _

_ "The gift?" She pressed. _

_ "Ah yes! It occurred to me that a young lady can never be too careful. Especially not one as pretty and smart as you Azula." Iroh said before handing her a package. She tore into and was surprised to see a pair of curved daggers. _

_ "These are-"  _

_ "He would want you to have them. He was always so proud of you. All his men were well aware of his genius cousin because of his constant bragging."  _

_ Perfect people didn't cry while holding their dead cousin's daggers to their heart. _

_ So Azula will never admit that's just what she did.  _

Azula's hand moved to rest on the final item.

_ "Like this Azula." Zuko gently guided her arm and hand to follow through with a thrust before turning it to slash. _

_ Azula frowned. _

_ "This is harder than I thought it would be." She complained. _

_ "It's because you're used to firebending. So you can control how far or near you have to be with just your will. This is different because the weapon puts a limit on what you can do."  _

_ Zuko was different like this.  _

_ When he was practicing his swords or showing her how to use her daggers Zuko was relaxed and his smile was more natural. _

_ He really loved this.  _

_ He loved it the way she loved bending. _

_ That's why she wanted to understand it. _

_ "Here try this knife and see how it feels in comparison." Zuko said as he passed her the knife Uncle had sent from Ba Sing Se. _

_ She hefted and felt how the weight was different.  _

_ She copied a move she had seen Zuko do with it and felt a surge of joy as he smiled. _

_ "Well done! You're doing great Azula!" And she got it now! It was fun! But… _

_ "I still prefer firebending." She said it almost apologetically. Only, perfect people don't apologise. _

_ "That's okay! This is still fun! You hold onto this one for a while, just to practice." And he smiled and Azula was hugging him before she realised it.  _

She couldn't stop the memory that came next.

_ Chaos. _

_ Zuzu screaming as he collapsed in a heap. _

_ An unholy sound as the weird wolf boy howled. The room shaking and her hands over her ears. _

_ Yet she can hear Zuzu's voice.  _

_ "No! NO! GO BACK! TAKE ME BACK!" He screamed, his hand stretched out towards Azula as Uncle ran away with Zuzu over his shoulder.  _

_ Of facing the wolf boy as he looked down at her.  _

_ Of standing on the dock watching her brother sail away. _

_ Zuzu stolen. _

_ Azula left behind.  _

Azula took her hand out and closed the hidden cavity, the lock snapping shut.

Mother and Zuko were gone.

Uncle betrayed her.

Lu Ten was dead.

Ty Lee had run away from home.

Mai was off with her family in the Earth Kingdom.

Azula was alone.

But Azula was perfect.

So she didn't cry.

She just picked up her brush and started to process the few reports her father wanted her to deal with. 

She just had to bide her time.

Then she would find Zuko and she wouldn't be alone anymore.

And no uncle or soulmate would get in her way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula chapters make me sad :(
> 
> Saying that I like this chapter. It sets up how the changes to the story has affected her. 
> 
> The next chapter: All Iroh and Zuko Know is Drink Hot Tea and Spy
> 
> Also I mapped out the rest and this fic is going to be at LEAST 45 chapters! 
> 
> It might not have been but I kinda just introduced an important plot point, in the last chapter I wrote, that I wasn't expecting which threw me


	20. All Iroh and Zuko Know is Drink Hot Tea and Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko thinks about what he wants to do about the war and why

"Would you like some tea Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked as his nephew paced back and forth on deck. They had been searching for the Avatar since Zuko had reconnected with him. 

Zuko was very keen on him being the Avatar's firebending teacher but Iroh had other plans. But those plans would have to wait.

"For the last time I don't want any tea!" Zuko shouted.

"Prince Zuko. Calmness of spirit brings clarity of mind." He reminded Zuko as gently as he could. 

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" 

"Yes I can see that but please join an old man." Gently gently. He couldn't rush this. Zuko couldn't take a big push. 

Zuko deflated slightly and dragged himself over to flop on the ground next to the table.

"Just! What if he doesn't need me anymore! What if he replaces me! What if we win and he decides he likes girls better!" Ah there it was.

"Wasn't this your decision?" Of course it was, and a good decision at that. Iroh knew that Sokka carried a burden that he was afraid to talk about. But that fear was hurting both him and Zuko. Time and distance was just what they needed.

"Yeah it was but...maybe it was the wrong one. I just hurt him because I'm stupid and cruel and because I'm useless I wasn't helping the group anyway... But  _ you _ could! So we should catch up with them fast!" And there was his insecurity. Ozai had hurt Zuko in many ways but this constant self doubt and loathing was the most difficult to rid his nephew of. 

"We will catch up with them, but remember nephew. Aang needs to learn both water and earth first so we have time." He said instead of pointing out how wrong Zuko's attacks on himself were. He never responded well to direct challenges. 

Zuko seemed to have all the fight leak out of him. He slumped over the table in a splat of teenage angst. 

"Maybe… and I also feel bad about leaving Azula on her own." Zuko muttered and Iroh felt his heart throb.

"My greatest failure has been my inability to save your sister. But by summer things will be decided and one way or another your sister will be free." 

This didn't do a lot to help Zuko's mood as he picked at the table, slumped over like he was made solely out of limbs and depression.

Iroh took a sip of his tea, picked up a report one of his crew left, and paused.

"It seems Commander Zhao has been promoted to admiral and has acquired the Yuyan archers to help him. He has also set up a base...hmmm I wonder what he has planned." He said as if to himself and pretended not to notice his nephew perk up at the news. 

"It would be a shame if someone were to steal his plans or disrupt his efforts." And Iroh didn't smile as Zuko started to hum and tap in ways that signalled his mind was building plans. 

Iroh didn't smile, but it was a challenge. 

Zuko felt more confident in the mask. He didn't want to be identified easily if seen.

It wasn't hard to sneak in. 

Jie and the others had given him a lot of training in the sneaking and stealing department and he and Sokka got so they could climb icebergs even fully encased in the warm Water Tribe clothing. 

So scaling the walls of a Fire Nation compound was a piece of piss. 

He also knew the basic structure the place would follow. The most important rooms to hit would be the falconry and the commander's office. 

The falconry he knew would have an office where copies of commands were kept before they were tied to messenger hawks. 

This time of night the only person about was the man who cared for the hawks who he could hear inside with an awful lot of screeching. Zuko peered in to find the man wearing a strange hat that a hawk was- ...Ew. 

Okay Zuko wished he knew less about falconry now. 

There were quite a few scrolls to be sent out which meant they were probably the same orders meant for a number of ships. Zuko snagged one that seemed low on the list of people to send it out to (they were stacked in order of importance) before moving on.

He was going through the commander's desk when he heard footsteps outside the room.

Shit!

He plastered himself next to the door so he could hopefully hide behind it. 

"Those Yuyan archers. Think they're so slick." A guard grumbled just outside. 

"Well they did help the Admiral capture the Avatar." The other guard replied and wait, what?

Already!? 

What the fuck! 

"I still think the admiral is being over cautious about keeping him chained up in that room."

"He's the Avatar dummy. At least he wasn't with that weird kid who just disappears and reappears like a spirit. That kid gave me the creeps." 

Their voices faded as they moved around the corner and Zuko relaxed. 

Seemed they didn't have Sokka and Katara at least but that was also concerning in its own way.

One problem at a time. 

Time to look for Aang.

"Hey old man." Jie said from where he lounged next to Iroh, "Do you really think it was a good idea to let the brat go alone?" 

Iroh placed another tile.

"Prince Zuko is still finding his way in this world. His father killed much of his self belief. It's good that he wants to take things into his own hands." Iroh replied calmly.

Jie snorted.

"Is that why you haven't told him you have no intention of taking the throne?" 

"The wolfbat cannot become an eaglehound for the farmer cannot trust it's hunger." Iroh said with a slow shake of his head.

"Yeah well. The kid is smart and he's determined to do the right thing even though he's an awkward fucker. I guess I wouldn't mind him as Fire Lord." Jie knocked back his fire whiskey.

"I find that reassurance comforting. Thank you." Iroh just hoped that when it came time to take the throne Zuko wouldn't hesitate.

"Aang?!"

"Zuko? Is that you!? Oh thank the spirits!" Aang said back brightly. 

"What the hell! How did you get caught!?" Zuko demanded even as he worked to free his friend.

"Well Sokka and Katara got sick and Miyuki was hungry but the lady told me to get frozen frogs for them to suck on-" Aang tried explaining as Zuko finished freeing him.

"Right. Forget I asked." Zuko pulled down his mask and waved for Aang to follow him.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked quietly as they moved through the compound.

"I'll answer that when I've gotten you out of here!" Zuko snapped, "now come on! 

"Stingy." But despite his whining Aang followed Zuko.

They almost made it without getting noticed but of course things wouldn't go that we'll for them.

So Zuko panicked and did the only thing he could think of to get Zhao off their ass.

He hoped that Aang would forgive him for holding swords to his throat.

Still it was getting them away from fucking Zhao and that's all that mattered. 

Until he was knocked unconscious.

"Zuko! Good you're awake!" 

Zuko blinked up at Aang's impossible big smile.

"Ow… unfortunately you're correct." He agreed as he sat up. He rubbed his head with one hand and winced.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Aang offered his hand and when Zuko took it a blast of air helped him to his feet.

"Thanks." 

"Your welcome! Oh! Your mask!" Aang produced it proudly and Zuko took it back with a small smile.

"Thanks...uh...sorry about the whole, you know, swords thing." And why was he so bad at this!?

"No worries! It was quick thinking! But now I need to get more frogs for Sokka and Katara." Aang sighed and slumped forward in a pout.

"Uh I guess I could help? I mean I finished my spying on Zhao. But...why frogs exactly?" Zuko asked, feeling even more lost than usual which was saying something.

"They've got a fever and the herbalist said the frogs would make them better!" Aang explained as he led the way to them to the swamp. 

Zuko cringed a bit when they got there but helped Aang look for the frogs. 

"You know he really misses you. We all do but him especially." Aang said softly as they started heading back to where Aang had left the Water Tribe siblings.

"I…" Zuko didn't have words to say what he meant but he did know suddenly in a panic that he couldn't see Sokka yet.

He stopped and pushed the frogs he was carrying at Aang.

"Frogs." He said instead of making sense.

Aang didn't judge him. He just sighed and accepted the frogs. 

"You have every right to be upset." Aang said, his face downcast, "but you should know it's not that he doesn't want to tell you. He's just really scared."

Zuko stared at the ground. 

"But he told you?" And that fucking hurt.

"I'm not as close to him as you and Katara. I think it's easier to talk about your fears to people who aren't as connected to you." Aang said.

That...kind of made sense.

"How is he?" 

"Focused? He is committed to helping me get up north. He even took a fishing job in a storm to make sure we had the funds. That's why he's sick now." Aang said with a shrug.

"He's also training me in reaching out to the spirits. He hates it but he does it." Aang continued.

Agni! Zuko was so selfish and stupid! He didn't even notice that Sokka was scared! He always acted like nothing bothers him but Zuko knew that wasn't the case. 

Sokka just kept making plans and schedules and kept moving forward while Zuko was sulking in his room.

Sokka was doing his best to do what he believed in. For his friends, for Zuko, for his people.

What did Zuko believe in? 

What was  _ he _ fighting for? 

Zuko couldn't reply to Aang with words so he nodded once jerkily and then ran off. 

He ran without looking back.

Aang would take care of Sokka. 

In the meantime Zuko would think what he needed to.

Once he was alone Zuko perched in a tree and read through the orders he had stolen and thought about what he wanted.

He was scarred for life and banished. 

Marked as a traitor.

Not for warning the Southern Water Tribe about the raid. Which he did because killing a child was an act without honour.

No, because he stood up and said sacrificing their own people was fundamentally wrong. 

Because his father and the generals don't see the poor and the enlisted people as people.

He had spent a fair amount of the last three years with the crew of his Uncle's ship. He had heard their stories of officers abusing the new recruits. Of their disillusionment. Of life in the villages and the hardships the war brought. 

This war was hurting the people they invaded, that was clear, but it was also hurting the fire nation. 

He thought about how he felt when he realised how much of his education was lies.

Banished and disgraced Zuko was still a prince.

And his people needed help. 

Iroh snorted as he woke up to his door slamming open.

Zuko, covered in mud and with the blue theatre mask on top of his head, stood in the doorway clutching a sheet of paper.

"Uncle. Zhao is planning something big up north." 

Zuko strode across the room and shoved the paper at Iroh who took it and read it carefully.

"So it seems...what do you propose we do?" Iroh said it lightly and was pleased when Zuko started to pace.

"This ship, it's the same size and type of ours. If we can find out it's markings we can maybe disguise our ship to be that one and slip into the armada. Work from the inside to find out Zhao's plans and warn Aang and the others. This war needs to end! Not just for the other nations but for ours! I know my father and Zhao don't care about the men who serve them and that can't go on!" Zuko ranted, his eyes bright.

Iroh was extremely proud. When Zuko let himself he was an extremely good leader and this proved it.

"Well then, you should inform the crew." Iroh said with a smile. Zuko stopped short and stared at him.

"You're not going to do it?"

"It's your plan Prince Zuko, you should present it. Besides, it's a good plan." Iroh laughed.

Zuko ducked his head.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Sokka would be proud." He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say but Zuko smiled and Iroh felt himself relax.

Baby steps. 

"I will gather the crew." Zuko lifted his chin when he said it and Iroh knew then that his nephew had made the first step towards becoming Fire Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are not going to be going up everyday after this as I'm coming down with tonsillitis and am writing a bit slower
> 
> Now notes for this chapter and upcoming ones Zuko's storyline in this has taken an unexpected turn and that changes everything but it should be fun
> 
> Next Chapter: Duty and Lov
> 
> ETA: I forgot to mention what's happening in the falconry is a real thing that happens. See birds of prey used in falconry can get too attached to their trainers and not be interested in mating with birds. So a man invented a special hat that trainer can where so the bird will fuck the hat and the trainer can collect the semen for breeding purposes 
> 
> That's why Zuko is grossed out


	21. Duty and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's many loves light a spark and Yue gives Sokka and insight into his own heart

Zuko after some discussion with the crew realised that hiding their ship as the one from the stolen orders would not work. 

But he was with pirates (technically) and pirates were very good at stealing.

They came across the ship in the night and despite Uncle asking him to stand back Zuko couldn't.

He led the boarding party across. 

Zuko ducked under a blast of fire and lashed out with a whip of his own fire, taking out the guards legs. He side-stepped another attack and moved in, punching fire as he attacked.

He hated attacking his own people but he needed to do this. 

Zuko turned in time to see an enemy aim an attack at Shu's back and leapt between to diffuse the enemy's fire blast before using a well placed chop with his hand and kick to the knee to bring the man down. 

"Thanks sir!" Shu shouted with a wink and salute before going back to the attack.

The fight was over fairly quick with minimal casualties on either side. 

The crew of the new ship were tied together in the middle of the deck.

(Those that weren't being patched up on the deck.)

Zuko walked in front of them. 

He had to do this.

"You probably recognise me. The traitor prince, that's what they call me right?" Zuko was proud that his voice didn't shake, he had practiced this speech several times.

"It's true that I am not loyal to the Fire Lord. My father is a tyrant who does not care about his people. He challenged me when I was thirteen to an Agni Kai. A child. For speaking out of turn. Do you know what I spoke out against?" 

"Does it matter?" A man asked suddenly.

"The 41st division. The generals and my father were happy to sacrifice them. New recruits who had no idea they were being sacrificed. They laughed as they imagined throwing away their lives." Zuko said, turning and making eye contact with the man, "I told them it was wrong. That it was wrong to throw away the lives of our people. And for that my father tried to maim and murder me. For standing up for  _ my people." _

There was a silence. 

He knew that these men would have heard of the 41st. Of the warning they got. Of the men who listened and survived banished and the men who died. He continued, his voice stronger.

"My father views me as weak, as a traitor, because I care more for  _ my  _ people than  _ his _ pride. This war is poison. We have been lied to. Told the other nations are low and base and without honor. But I have walked among them. They are as beautiful and clever as our people and we are their nightmares. That is not how I want our people seen. Not how I want our people to be remembered. Aren't you tired of war? Aren't you tired of fighting? Of your lives being thrown away? Of being lied to?" 

The captured crew were watching him with confusion but he kept on.

"I  _ have _ joined the Avatar,  _ because _ I love my people. And I am tired of seeing them poisoned by this war. I want peace. I want to end this. And I am asking now what  _ you _ want." 

Some of them glared but others looked confused.

"I will give you time to think about it." 

Zuko walked away and found the captain's room where he immediately sank down to the floor and started shaking, his breathing fast and shallow.

Uncle opened the door soon after and sat next to him.

"Breathe Prince Zuko." Uncle said and started counting. Five for in five for out.

Slowly the shaking stopped. 

"Do you think they'll listen?" He asked softly.

"Some will. Some aren't ready." Uncle replied, "Tea?" 

Zuko nodded. He should apologise to his Uncle for speaking out of turn like that. But it was his duty. 

Speaking out earned him a scar but he would do it again.

These were _his_ _people_. 

This was what he was fighting for.

By the time they got to the north pole Sokka had almost gotten used to the ache in his heart. 

He missed Zuko so  _ fucking _ much. But he felt almost guilty about missing him.

This was his fault after all.

He was trying not to brood when the chief introduced his daughter Yue.

And for once he didn't think about Zuko.

As soon as he saw her Sokka noticed two things.

One, that she was absolutely stunningly beautiful. 

Two, more vitally,  _ that she was like him! _

Based on the look of shock on her face as they made eye contact she recognised that second point as well. 

They were sat next to each other during the feast and it was extremely awkward.

"So a princess huh? You know where I'm from, I'm kind of like a prince?" He said, trying to make her smile. 

"The prince of what? Dirty socks?" Katara mocked.

"Shut up Katara!" He hissed at his horrible little sister as he glared at her.

"Hmm do you have a thing for royalty perchance?" And now he could see the anger in her eyes. She thought he was betraying Zuko.

"It's not like that Katara. I'm just trying to get to know Princess Yue." Sokka said sharply. 

"That better be all it is." She muttered before turning her back on him.

The thing about fire is that it begins with a spark.

And even the smallest spark can grow unpredictably out of control.

Zuko  _ burned _ with passion.

For the people he loved.

For his nation.

For his people.

For honor.

And if a spark is all that's needed to start a bonfire think what Zuko's passion could set ablaze.

Iroh was looking forward to it. 

Obviously Sokka and Yue couldn't talk at dinner. They arranged to meet late at night. 

They stood side by side on the bridge. 

For a while they didn't say anything.

"I never knew there were others wearing a spirit's mark." He said finally.

"Me too. I thought it was just me." Yue said softly, "Though yours is different isn't it? I mentioned your mark to my father but he didn't understand what I was talking about." 

Sokka nodded. 

"It can usually only be seen if I activate it or if I go to the spirit world." He explained. 

"Well that's a shame because you look very attractive like this." Yue smiled before realising what she said. She blushed and turned away. 

"You think I'm attractive?" And Sokka was young okay! A pretty girl calling him attractive was going to make him smile with pride. 

"Forget I said that. It's not appropriate." She said touching her choker.

"Well I won't forget it because it's nice to be told you look nice. You're beautiful so you must understand." Hey he needed to return to favour. 

"Sokka!" Her face twisted up in pain and he immediately stopped smiling.

"Hey what's wrong? If I made you uncomfortable-" 

"No it's not your fault. I...I'm engaged." She turned her head away, "it's an arranged marriage."

Sokka took in her clenched fists and tight shoulders.

"You don't love him."

She curled in on herself more.

"That's not required of me. But it makes it difficult to do...this" and she looked as lonely as he felt. 

"It's okay. We can just be friends. Besides, I have a soulmate." That got her to turn back to him, her eyes wide.

"You do?" She asked and now it was Sokka's turn to look away 

"Yeah. But I hurt him badly." 

"Do you….want to talk about it?" And spirits did he need someone his own age to talk to about this.

"I would like that."

They found a place to sit and Sokka gave a long sigh.

"I feel lately that I'm failing everyone. Katara and Aang and even Zuko all are proud of their powers but I'm scared of what I can do." He confessed, "and...you don't love your fiancé but I don't know how I feel about Zuko. I love him but I don't know how I love him and if that love is even from me? I just want to know I'm making my own choices"

"I can understand that feeling all too well." She touched her necklace, "My marriage is my duty to my people. Something I have to do. But if I could make my own choice…" her eyes darted to Sokka and away.

There was a silence between them.

"Sokka" Yue said, her voice hesitant, "If you could choose who to love…" 

He looked down at his hands.

"I feel drawn to you Yue but...I don't know what choice I'd make." He answered finally.

She looked disappointed but understanding. 

More than half of the original crew defected to Zuko. Which was far better than he had hoped 

He met with them, learned their names and about their families. Some had friends and family who had been hurt by the war. Some had been forced into service. 

One had been meant to serve with the 41st but had been held back by an illness. 

Two of the younger men came to him and demanded to know if he was against same sex relationships. Their eyes scared but defiant. He told them about Sokka and they became fiercely loyal to him. 

In general though the new crew still had some very wrong ideas and weren't comfortable fighting their own people. Which was more than fair and Zuko assured them it was intelligence gathering only. He just needed to find out Zhao's plan and get in to warn the Avatar. 

It was Zai who managed to sneak Zuko to Zhao's ship once the Armada gathered. He kept his mask on and his head down. 

The others especially those new boys offered to do this in his stead but he refused. 

If it all went south than he wanted them to get the fuck out. 

He didn't know that the young men who heard him quietly explain that he couldn't ask them to risk their lives for him were changing.

They had never heard of a noble who didn't expect just that. Officers and noblemen expected to be obeyed by faceless guards. 

But Zuko told them it was his responsibility and to make sure they were safe 

And the flame grew. 

It was hard for Sokka and Yue to stay apart as they both felt the other was a kindred spirit. They both felt a duty to relationships they weren't sure about and they both carried marks that meant they were part spirit.

"Where are you going Sokka?" Katara asked pointedly just as he reached the door.

"For the last time Katara I'm just meeting Yue as friends. She's engaged and I'm...still working things out." He said not turning around.

"I don't get what you even mean by that! Why are you saying that like you and Zuko aren't anything to each other?" Katara demanded.

"Katara-"

"No! You never tell me anything! You just make your jokes and act like nothing touches you!" Katara had a point, that's why Zuko left.

Sokka sighed and clenched his fists but didn't turn around.

"I'm trying to learn how to talk about it Katara. But it's hard. You and Zuko...I have always wanted to protect you and yeah I know now that this isn't helping but it's hard to change. It's easier to talk to Yue at the moment because I know she has related...issues. Just…." He took a deep breath and then turned to face her, "give me a little more time?" 

"You promise to talk to me soon?" She asked and he nodded. 

"As soon as I can." 

Katara let him go with that and he went to meet Yue. 

She seemed down so he took her on a ride on Appa.

"Zuko was so scared the first time Appa actually flew!" He said when they landed, "he kept his eyes shut the entire time."

"You talk about Zuko a lot you know." She said it with a smile but his stomach still churned uncomfortably. 

"Well it's...I've known him basically my whole life. But I haven't seen him in weeks now and it's...hard. I just...I know he wants more and…" Sokka took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm part wolf spirit now. That inner wolf sees my family and Katara and Aang as my pack. That same part of me sees Zuko as my mate and that  _ terrifies _ me because I don't know how the rest of me feels. I want to be able to choose him because I want to. Not because of the spirits." 

There he'd said it. 

Yue laughed gently and bumped his shoulder with her own.

"I don't think that's the real reason you're confused." And she must have seen the look on his face because she rolled her eyes.

"You talk about him all the time and with such joy on your face. I think the reason you're confused is not because of the spirits. It's because you're not sure how to go from best friends to lovers." 

And she might as well have just slapped him.

"I-" was she right? 

Sokka frowned as he thought. Was that really the only barrier? 

"Sokka why does your wolf see Aang as your pack?" Yue prompted.

"Because he's my friend." Sokka replied automatically. At her raised eyebrow it hit him what she was getting at.

Aang was in his pack because that's how much  _ Sokka _ cared about him.

Why was Zuko different?

"I'm an idiot. All this talk of wanting to decide my own destiny and I was just flustered because we're childhood friends?" He hit his forehead and Yue laughed before sighing. 

"At least you were able to think about deciding your own fate." She whispered. 

"Yue-" he started when black snow started to fall from the sky stopping his thoughts in their tracks.

"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Me writing this:**  
>  So Zuko actually probably couldn't fake the ship but he is with pirates who could help him steal it
> 
> But he wouldn't kill the crew so what would he do with them?
> 
> Well he is prone to dramatic speeches so he'll try to appeal to them and then have a panic attack
> 
> ....he would totally work at least on some of them....
> 
> Wait. 
> 
> What the fuck? 
> 
> **Other notes:**  
>  Sokka does love Yue but he's not in love with her the same way he was in canon. But she is very important to him
> 
> And yeah he was really just confused about wanting to go from friends to lovers
> 
> Next chapter really will be later and is tentatively titled: Choose Your Fate


	22. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events and people starts to converge onto the North Pole and Zuko, Sokka, And Yue are faced with choices regarding their fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA trigger warnings: implied/referenced child abuse

Zuko snuck into Zhao’s office and tried not to have a panic attack. 

Of course this bastard was in charge. He was so busy gloating on the bridge at least he wouldn’t be here. 

Still Zuko tried to take shallow breaths so he couldn’t smell Zhao’s stupid cologne that lingered in the air. 

Zuko quickly ruffled through the paperwork on the desk for any information he could get to Aang. 

Unfortunately Zhao wasn’t the type to put down his plans on paper. His quest for power meant he tried to keep his so-called brilliance to himself until he could dramatically reveal it. 

What he did find though was a map. 

It seemed to be of the Northern Water Tribe fortress to a weird kind of oasis? Zuko wasn’t sure but he stuffed into his shirt. 

He went to leave but stopped and grabbed a few other things as an afterthought.

He could hear the sounds that meant the fighting had started but he could maybe save some of his people. 

“Yue is a nice perk isn’t she.” Sokka couldn’t even remember the idiots name but this was disgusting! 

“Yue is a person you know. A pretty incredible person.” 

“She’s just a prize to sweeten the deal.”

Sokka laughs a lot. 

He tells jokes and smiles a lot and acts goofy.

He felt he had to because Katara was the one known to have a temper and Zuko was even worse, being seemingly feeling everything super intensely. 

But just because Sokka was slower to rage didn’t mean he was unaffected by it, especially if someone was insulting someone he cared about. 

In fact when Sokka got angry it was deeper and in some ways more frightening than Katara or Zuko.

That’s why he was throwing the punch before the idiot had even finished calling Yue a prize. 

Zai watched with a smile as Zuko got prepared to swim into the North Pole.

"Your uncle told me to remind you about your breath of fire." She warned.

"I know." Zuko gave a small smile before handing her a bunch of paper and Zhao's seal.

"If you can, get orders to ships in the back to retreat. I don't want our people to get hurt if they don't have to." And that's the Zuko they all knew was in there. 

"You've changed." Zai said, clapping him firmly on the back, "I'll be honest, I thought you were going to hide in the ice forever when he kidnapped you. It's good to see you being motivated. We all stand with you kid." 

Zuko blushed and ducked his head.

"I thought my fate when I was young was to earn my father's respect and love. Then I thought my fate was just to stay with Sokka. But I've learned. I can choose my own fate. And I choose to do this, to save my people from my father." Zuko said it like the dramatic little shit he was before lowering his boat into the water.

Zai beamed after him. 

The old man was going to be  _ so _ proud.

Yue left Aang and Katara in the oasis. She should probably tell her father what Aang is doing.

Her heart was aching for her people. She felt so weak and helpless but maybe this would change things.

Yue was tired of being a doll. Of being a prize to win. Of being a symbol.

But she didn't know how to change her fate. 

What was her destiny? 

What was her duty?

She was surprised when she found Sokka with her father.

"Sokka? I thought you were on a mission?" He grimaced and even that was attractive, his mark  _ really _ suited him. 

"I uh...got into a disagreement." He replied and Yue would need to unpack that later.

"I have asked him to protect you." Her father said and she felt her body tense.

"Father Sokka is a capable warrior! He should be defending-" she began but her father held a hand up, stopping her argument.

"It is my call to make." And that was that.

"If you must." She agreed softly, "but Aang-"

"I really must go see to the defenses." And her father just walked away. 

When she was mid sentence.

Again.

She wilted slightly but Sokka gently took her hand in his and when she looked up he grinned at her wolfishly, his fangs peeking out.

"It's okay Yue. What happened with Aang?" 

Katara picked at the grass as she waited for Aang to come back. 

She was, in fact, extremely bored. But she had to protect Aang.

"Katara?"

She jumped to her feet, quickly getting into a waterbending stance before she realised who it was. Immediately Katara relaxed as her brain caught up and she ran across the oasis with a bright smile to jump into Zuko's waiting arms.

"I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?" She asked as she backed off to look at him more clearly.

"I found out about Zhao's invasion of the north and infiltrated the fleet. I've got the crew of the Dragon Claw faking order from Zhao to get some of the ships to retreat. But Zhao also had a map to this place so I wanted to try and warn you guys." Zuko explained.

"How did you find it so fast?” Katara asked with a grin.

“I didn’t. I was looking for Aang and ended up here.”

That made her smile. 

“Your freakish finding ability strikes ag-” she started before she was interrupted rudely. 

"KATARA!" 

Zuko and Katara both jumped and looked at Sokka as he burst through the gateway, his face dark with anger. 

It was rare to see Sokka display anger like that. 

Sokka tended to laugh stuff off rather than show anger. So this display of angrily stripping out of his coat and throwing it to the ground while stomping over in her direction was novel. 

But that wasn't the most notable thing about him at that moment.

He looked like his wanted posters with blue stylised tattoos all over, long claw-like fingernails and, as he snarled at Karara, fangs. 

In short he was causing parts of Zuko’s brain to shut down as he stared open mouthed and red faced. 

Katara gave Zuko a look of disgust before ignoring him. 

"Why are you pissed?" She asked Sokka instead.

"Why would you let Aang go into the spirit world unsupervised! Why didn't you come and get me!" Sokka was yelling, waving his arms about.

"We thought you were too busy!" Katara yelled back.

"What is he even  _ doing _ there!?" Sokka demanded.

"To find the moon and ocean spirits!" Katara shouted like she thought that would be obvious but Sokka just stared at her with his mouth open like she was an idiot.

"But they- they're right- I CAN'T BELIEVE- wait. Is that Zuko?" 

Zuko? What’s a Zuko? This was just a firebender who was dying at the sight of their hot tattooed wolf soulmate.

"He came to warn us that Zhao is probably going to try and get in here." Katara said when it became clear that Zuko had lost the power of speech.

"What? Why are you staring like that?" Sokka asked, ignoring Katara completely which, did he really not know how he looked?

"Hot!" Zuko blurted out waving a hand at Sokka, "Sharp and hot." He added unhelpfully.

Sokka stared at him before looking down and seemingly noticing the tattoos for the first time.

"DAMNIT!" he shouted before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose carefully.

"Okay. Katara: you keep guarding Aang. Zuko meet Princess Yue, Yue meet Zuko." Sokka waved a hand in between the two teens. Yue bowed to Zuko who awkwardly bowed back as he realised there was another person in the clearing.

"The chief charged me with protecting Yue but I have to go and fetch Aang from the spirit world because NO ONE BOTHERS TO ASK FOR HELP AROUND HERE!" Sokka continued, "So Zuko I need you to protect Yue for me. Not just because she's the chief's daughter but because she's my friend." 

Zuko didn't want to. She was too pretty and too close to Sokka but he nodded and Sokka sighed in relief. 

"Okay I'm going to go and pull Aang back by his ears." Sokka said flatly.

"But what about the moon and ocean-" Katara started to protest.

"The ocean and moon spirits are  _ right there _ in  _ that _ pond and if you had bothered to look for me then you'd have known that! Now if you excuse me." Sokka interrupted to snap at her before disappearing with a grumble.

A silence fell over the trio.

Well this was awkward. 

"You're General Iroh aren't you sir?" 

Iroh looked up at the young man. One of the crew that defected after Zuko's speech.

"I am." 

The young man fidgeted for a moment before sitting down across from Iroh.

"Has he always been that intense?" This was about Zuko then.

"Prince Zuko has had a difficult life. His firebending did not come naturally. He was undervalued for that by his father and has worked harder than most to get to where he is. What really put him at odds though was his honour." Iroh explained as he drank his tea.

"Does he really believe in what he says? That the war is poison? That peace can happen?" The young man asked.

"My nephew never says anything that he doesn't believe. You know when he lies, he is terrible at it." Iroh shook his head with a laugh. 

"But we were always taught that conquering was our fate. The fate of our nation."

"If my nephew was here I think he'd ask you what you want your fate to be." Iroh said pleasantly.

The young man was silent as he walked away, the questions Zuko had poised whirling in his head. 

"So….you're a princess." Zuko said, breaking the awkward silence. Katara was trying to ignore them. 

Yue wanted to hate him but he was just as charmingly awkward and devastatingly attractive as Sokka had said.

It just wasn't fair!

"Yes...though really I'm just a shiny bauble for my father to pass out as a prize." Yue couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. 

She was so  _ tired _ .

"I am a princess and I am utterly useless." Yue's hands clenched in the grass with that admittance.

"Well  _ that's _ unlikely." 

Yue's head snapped up to look at Zuko. He was leaning back on his hands glaring at the pond.

"What?" She asked dumbly and looked just as surprised as she felt when he looked back at her.

"Well Sokka called you his friend." He said as if that explained everything.

"Yes? I'm sorry, I don't see the connection." 

"Sokka doesn't like useless people. He told me that himself and Sokka never lies to me. Not about that." Sokka didn't always tell Zuko the truth about spirit stuff but he wouldn't lie to Zuko about that. 

Even Yue knew that.

"No I don't suppose he would." 

The silence between grows heavy again as they both look at the pond again.

"You know he's the one who is always about choosing your own fate. He would say you still have that choice."

No need to ask who "he" was. 

But that is what Sokka would say.

Sokka walked into the spirit world muttering about the Avatar and how stupid he was. 

But was met with only a meditating baboon and his wolf.

Who let it be known that it was time to talk.

Sokka winced and looked away.

"I'm still scared." 

The Wolf made it clear that that was what they needed to talk about. 

"I don't…"

The Wolf asked what Sokka was scared of? Why was he rejecting his mark?

"I'm scared...I'm scared that I'm going to lose myself. I'm scared I won't be human anymore." 

The Wolf called him an idiot.

"Okay that's just rude."

Zuko was insanely jealous. 

Yue was  _ gorgeous _ and here he was all ugly and scarred.

"You know he talks about you all the time. He never looks happier than telling someone about his funny, pretty, kind, and smart soulmate." Yue said quietly.

Zuko's heart beat wildly and he felt his face get hot as he stared down at the grass.

"Oh?" 

"Yeah" Yue sighed, "It made me feel jealous." She admitted.

That was so confusing! Why would someone who looked like that be jealous of him?

"What?" 

"I'm in love with Sokka." She confessed and Zuko felt sick suddenly.

"I'm in an arranged marriage with a man I don't love. I asked Sokka what he would choose if he could." Why was she still talking? Why was she hurting him?

"He said he couldn't pick me." 

Wait. 

What did she just say!?

Zuko met her eyes and she smiled sadly.

"He really loves you." She said quietly.

"Really?" And Zuko hates how pathetic he sounds 

She nodded. 

"Well isn't this touching." 

Instantly Zuko and Katara are on their feet with Katara in front of Aang and Zuko in front of Yue.

"Zhao." Zuko's eyes narrowed even as his hands shook. 

He tried not to give away that the memories still haunted him. 

Of Zhao slamming his face into the wall and holding him down as Ozai sliced Zuko’s back. 

Of him choking Zuko while Ozai watched. 

Of him holding down Zuko again with a cruel smile as Ozai walked slowly towards him during the Agni Kai. 

But Zuko was scared of Zhao. 

He wasn’t sure he could take him in a fight. If he could make a stand and turn back Zhao’s plans. 

“If you help me Prince Zuko you can restore your honor.” and those were lies there was no honour there. 

“Your soulmate doesn’t even want you,” and that caused Zuko’s heart to falter, “Your father understands that and wants you to come home.” Zhao, who was so close to Ozai, held out a hand towards Zuko. 

And despite it all there was still a part of Zuko that was desperate for his father’s love. But more importantly that would mean seeing Azula again. 

Zuko had to make a choice.

The Wolf brought his head close to Sokka and explained that the trade had already happened. He cannot take anymore of Sokka's soul and Sokka can't take anymore of his.

"But...what if I forget? What if I still change?" Sokka asked.

The Wolf agreed he will change, just as he grows from a boy to a man, from a child to a warrior, he will grow from a spirit sensitive child to something more. None of this was necessarily bad. 

"And forgetting?"

The Wolf admitted fault, indicating that possession had been part of the problem but explained that would not happen again.

"I've pushed the spirit world away for three years. I don't know how to get involved with it again."

The Wolf pointed out he wasn't without friends in this world.

That's when Sokka realised a good many spirits had gathered around him, just silently waiting for him to come to a conclusion. 

"I-...I just don’t want to rely on a power that isn’t my own.” Sokka argued. 

“Sokka,” Maayu said, stepping close, “This  _ is _ your power.”

“But the mark-” 

“The mark is just that, a mark. It means you and your companion are brothers now. The mortal equivalent would be twins I think.” Koni explained gently. 

“Your power is your power. And you always had more power than you thought.” Mueh added. 

Sokka looked back at the wolf. 

“Is all of that true?” he asked. 

The Wolf confirmed that it was and then had a final question for Sokka. To accept his mark and his spirit-bending, or to reject that part of himself forever. What was his choice? 

Yue looked between Aaang and the pond and bit her lip before looking at the Fire Nation soldiers. 

Sokka, Katara, Aang, and even Zuko were facing their enemies. 

What actions could she take? 

What choice was open to her?

Fate and destiny are less concrete and fixed than people think. 

People can be guided in a direction but they cannot be forced.

At the end of the day we are all walking a path of our own making. 

And now three people are on paths that could converge or could turn away.

They have choices to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write as it was difficult to find the directions I wanted to take it.
> 
> I'm pretty happy with it though. 
> 
> Next chapter The Moon, The Wolf, and the Prince
> 
> ETA: Zuko does not like anger except when Sokka gets angry. Then he gets twice as gay


	23. The Moon, The Wolf, and The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko, Sokka, and Yue make their choices and get the Fire Nation out of the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Blood

Despite it all Zuko was wavering. 

He didn't trust Zhao but would it be better to side with him and try and take him and Ozai down from the inside? 

"Azula wants you to come home and take your rightful place as well. She misses you." 

And that's how Zhao fucked up.

The only person who could match Azula for cunning was Sokka and neither of them would ever trust a slimy asshole like Zhao.

Especially not enough to admit a weakness like missing someone who was wanted as a traitor. 

“I don’t think so.” Zuko said finally, his hands steadying. Zhao only offered lies and cruelty. 

The act dropped and Zhao stopped pretending.

"Prince Zuko you did learn some survival skills. I should really thank you though for having the Avatar and the moon spirit ready for the taking." Zhao said with an evil grin as he walked closer. 

"Stay back! I'm warning you Zhao!" Zuko spat.

"You're warning me? I'm warning you, to stay out of my way. Once I kill the moon spirit I will be remembered as a hero by our people. While you will be remembered as a disgrace and a fool who wasted his last chance.”

Kill the moon?!

Is he a moron!?

"You can't kill the moon! We kind of need it idiot!" Zuko said harshly.

"Oh we'll see about that." Zhao moved into a firebending stance.

“Sokka?” Aang was surprised to see Sokka surrounded by a myriad of spirits as he came back towards his body. 

Sokka turned to look at him.

“Aang do you think I should accept my spirit bending?” he asked quietly and Aang felt a surge of happiness in him. He could help his friend!

“Honestly? Yes. You have so much power and rejecting a part of yourself isn’t healthy. You taught me that when you encouraged me to admit I was the Avatar.” Aang said and was glad when Sokka smiled. He looked wrong all serious. 

“Yeah? I do have good ideas so I should probably take my own advice.” 

“You definitely should!” Aang said with a grin.

Sokka sighed and a glow went down his tattoos, like a ripple over water, as he cracked his neck.

"Okay let's do this." His eyes shone in the gloom.

Katara was not going to stand back and let Zhao get his way. Besides she was in her element. 

She moved quickly, her arms directing water to sweep the advancing Fire Nation soldiers back as Zhao moved in on Zuko who ducked under a flame swept in his direction before sending a punch of flame back. 

Katara concentrated on the other men, sending spikes of ice and whips of water. 

The problem was that there were so many soldiers and she couldn’t leave Aang. 

Zuko had moved in on Zhao and aimed a punch at his opponents head only to be blocked and for a blast of fire at close range to be directed at his unprotected shoulder. 

Zuko didn’t scream but she heard her voice yelling his name as he staggered back and fell to his knees. The distraction caused the soldiers to move in but they fell back with a gasp and she looked over to see why just as Aang stood up. Sokka was at his side and his expression darkened as he saw Zuko clenching his hurt shoulder in pain. 

“Zhao.” there was something hard and sharp about Sokka’s voice. 

“The wolf boy is back along with the Avatar I see but it makes no difference. You’re outnumbered.” Zhao gloated.

To Katara’s surprise Sokka smiled. 

“Outnumbered huh...maybe you should check again.” Sokka planted his feet and moved his arms out to his sides, his hands making a complicated gesture. As he did so his eyes shone under the moonlight and the air under his hands twisted and glowed just as the lines of his tattoo started to glow with a blue shine. 

In the South Pole Kya and Kanna stopped to stare as a blue mark appeared on their hands. 

Somewhere off the coast of the Earth Kingdom Hakoda held up his right hand in confusion as a mark appeared. 

One of the men pointed out Bato's mark to him and he wondered at it. 

Suki was reading a book when the mark showed up on her hand. 

In the Caldera Azula threw herself into her room, her right hand held close to her chest and her heart pounding as a mark, too much like ones she had seen before, appeared on her hand. 

In the North Pole Katara and Aang almost didn’t notice the marks on their hands but they noticed it appeared on Yue’s only to disappear again in a flash of silver light. 

Zuko felt the lines appear on the right side of his face, framing his good eye but he couldn’t take his eyes off Sokka as he twisted the barrier between the two worlds. 

To everyone but Aang’s surprise two gateways appeared behind Sokka’s hands and something was coming through.

Zuko, watched in awe as spirits of all shapes and sizes came through the doors Sokka created. 

A lady with a large hat and flowing robes shot past Zuko with a drawn sword, her arms moving faster than humanly possible. A large bear was advancing on another group of soldiers, and many small spirits were climbing and biting and scratching. And that’s just the ones he could take in.

A young looking spirit with long black hair and nails like blades was laughing as it slashed its way through the ranks. 

A spirit that looked like a person but who had many arms undulated as it fought.

The soldiers, who had already been unsure about all this, turned and fled in panic.

Zhao didn’t seem to know what to do either but then Sokka advanced on him. 

“You shouldn’t have attacked my mate.” there was something in Sokka’s voice that Zuko hadn’t heard since the Agni Kai. 

Zhao apparently recognised that tone as well and took off running. Sokka took off after him, a flash of blue light as he zipped past Zuko. 

Zuko still felt in a daze as he stared at the place where Zhao and Sokka had exited the oasis in a rush. 

He was brought out of his daze by a face suddenly filling his vision. The face was undoubtedly beautiful but it was frowning at Zuko critically and he suddenly felt self conscious. 

“You are SO not prettier than me.” the spirit said before standing back up. 

“Uh...sorry?” Zuko winced as his shoulder throbbed. Katara must have noticed because she quickly came over and used her waterskin to put water over the wound. It started glowing and the pain receded, and with a start he realised she had learned how to heal. 

“You should be sorry! You’re the reason Wolf won’t stay in the spirit world. I would be quite happy to eat your heart to get you out of the way.” the spirit said smiling with sharp teeth, it would have been intimidating if the spirit hadn’t been hit in the head by a snowball as soon as he said it. 

“Sokka isn’t ever going to like you Haashu if you keep threatening his mate!” a monkey spirit chittered as it climbed up Aang to rest on his shoulder. 

Haashu pouted, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I know that Maayu! I’m not going to hurt anyone that bears his pack mark. I’m not stupid.” Haashu said with his nose in the air. 

“Pack mark? Is that what this is?” Aang asked as he held up his hand. 

“Duh. When Wolf activated his mark the marks he left on his pack also activated.” Haashu explained snottily. 

“Then why did it disappear on me?” Yue asked.

“Oh like Tui would ever allow her daughter to wear another spirits mark.” Haashu said it like it was obvious and they were too stupid to realise it. Now Zuko knew why Sokka said he hated this spirit.

“That reminds me! I need to talk to the moon and ocean spirits!” Aang looked a little embarrassed for having forgotten but to be fair he hadn’t expected Sokka to do that. 

Yue looked at the pond and stood up.

“I’ll do it.” 

They looked at her in surprise.

“What-” Aang started but Yue held up her hand. 

“I am Tui’s daughter. The Fire Nation is attacking _ my _ home,  _ my  _ people. I am not useless.” Yue walked towards the pond with a surety she had never felt before. When she reached the edge she kept walking until she was waist deep in the water, the koi fish circling her waist. 

She held her hands out in front of her, the right resting above the left with the palms facing each other but not touching as she closed her eyes. 

For a moment nothing happened but then as they watched she suddenly dropped into the water like a trap door had opened under her feet. 

For a moment the three of them couldn’t breathe, and they didn’t notice as the spirits quickly went back through the gates, the doors closing behind them. 

None of them wanted to be there for this. 

The water started to glow with a strong silvery light and they averted their eyes until the light dimmed enough that they could see Yue walking out the far side of the pond. 

Only, it was Yue and it wasn’t. 

Her dress wasn’t wet and was flowing and much more decorative than the warm clothing she had been wearing. She glowed with a silver light and her eyes were no longer blue but clear silver. 

This was Yue and this was Tui. 

And Zuko fucking panicked. 

“Aang! I need you to get me to Zhao’s ship!” he said urgently. 

Aang tore his eyes away from Yue as she continued to walk upwards into the air. He made eye contact with Zuko and nodded his head nervously. 

“Uh yeah I can do that. We need to get on Appa.” They hastily did just that as Yue continued to walk steadily up above the city. 

Sokka was on the hunt. 

His prey was fast and vicious but Sokka was faster and his prey stunk of fear. 

He could almost taste his fear as he ran through the streets of the city. Fighters from both sides pulled away in shock as he passed but he didn’t care. 

He was tracking his prey. 

As he stalked him through the streets he felt Yue/Tui rising in the sky and grinned before howling a greeting to her. 

They were spirits bound by friendship. 

But his prey had dared threaten his friend, had dared to harm his mate. 

That could not be forgiven. 

So he ignored the ripple of Yue/Tui’s power as she pushed La out, sweeping the enemy into La’s depths. 

He knew she would leave him his prey. 

High in the sky above her city Yue/Tui reached out her hands and pulled up La before pushing La forward. She had heard Sokka’s greeting and as she cleansed her city she left him his prey. 

The ripple of her power pushed forward a high wave to the ships that threatened her people. 

La answered her wishes with a viciousness that she knew and loved dearly. 

These were their people and the children of Agni were about to learn what that meant.

Corporal Lee did not want to be here. 

Admiral Zhao was a douchebag and his officers were just as bad. Most of them had gone into the city with the Admiral leaving Lieutenant Yama in charge and Lieutenant Yama was not an improvement. 

But Corporal Lee didn’t have much of a choice. He stood just behind and to the right of Lieutenant Yama as he stood around on deck. 

As they watched the moon did not go out as Admiral Asshole had promised. Instead a bright glow came from somewhere inside the fortress. 

As Lee was trying to figure out what that and what that small bright speck climbing higher was someone called out that the Avatar’s bison was spotted. 

Lieutenant Yama ordered the catapults to fire at the approaching animal but it just weaved around the obstacles to land with a thump on the deck. 

Yama opened his mouth to no doubt order them to kill the bison and capture the Avatar but was stalled by the person who jumped down. He held himself with authority and his features were striking. The left eye was surrounded by a slightly faded burn scar. The right eye was framed by an angular blue tattoo. Either way Lee couldn’t look away from him. 

“I am Prince Zuko and I am ordering you to stand down and signal the retreat.” the boy’s voice carried over the deck and held enough authority that the men and women didn’t know what to do. 

“You are a traitor to your people! Why would we listen to you!?” Yama shouted back, his face red. 

“If you don’t order the retreat then immeasurable lives will be lost! Fire Nation lives! That,” the Prince threw back an arm to point to the glowing speck that had stopped high above the fortress, “is the moon spirit and she will not show you mercy!” even as he shouted this Lee could see the water by the fortress rise up far too high to be natural. 

“Then we will die with honor!” and FUCK Yama for that!

“None of this has any honor! Threatening to kill the Moon is not honourable! Attacking civilians, women and children, is not honourable!” the Prince yelled back. 

“Wait civilians?” Lee heard himself asking, “I thought this was a military fortress?” 

“It’s not! It’s home to families and you are out of time anyway! Signal the fucking retreat!” the Prince’s gaze was intense and Lee knew with certainty that he was being 100% honest. 

So when Yama opened his mouth to argue Lee hit him hard over the head with the hilt of his sword. 

The Lieutenant dropped like a bag of rocks and Lee looked up at the Prince.

“Someone needs to send a blast of fire into that tube,” Lee explained, indicating the tube in question on the side of the deck, “and the fleet will retreat.”

The Prince didn’t hesitate to do just that and none of the other soldiers on deck did anything to stop him, some of them already running inside to turn the ship around. 

The Prince started to run back to the bison but Lee darted forward to catch his arm.

“Wait! If you’re with the Avatar why help us? Why wouldn’t you let us die?” Lee knew he was asking the questions the whole crew wanted answers to. They knew the Prince had turned his back on his father, on the nation, to ally himself with the Avatar. 

The Prince looked surprised. 

“Because while I hate my father and want to see his rule end I am still your prince and you are still my people.” 

Lee felt his words deep in his core. 

And the Prince just pulled away and climbed up on the bison. 

“Get to safety!” he yelled even as the Bison flew off.

Lee watched him fly away and silently started to question everything he had been taught. 

Yue/Tui saw the ships retreat and stopped the wave after La had eaten only a few of them. She would not chase down Agni’s children unnecessarily.

It was time to go back. 

She descended the same way she had risen up and soon found herself at the edge of the pond, but she did not enter it. 

Arnook was there now. Standing on the opposite side of the pond. 

**“Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. I am disappointed in you.”** Tui/Yue spoke with a hard glare even as he lowered himself to a deep bow.

“I am sorry Oh Great Tui-”

**“I did not give you leave to speak.”** she interrupted his grovelling sharply,  **“When I gave my mark to my daughter it was not so you could ignore her wishes and sell her.”**

“I-”

**“Silence!”** Tui snapped and Arnook quivered in fear,  **“My daughter will choose her own fate and you will follow her wishes. If I see her unhappy and married to a person who does not care for her heart I will show you the meaning of a spirit's anger. Do you understand?”**

“Yes my Lady!” Arnook replied with a quavering voice. 

**“Good. You may have my daughter back as long as you keep to your word.”**

With that the light faded from Yue, her clothing going back to her normal warm blue dress as her eyes rolled back in her head, falling to the ground in a faint. As she fell the pond glowed silver for a moment before going back to normal. 

Arnook had to take a moment to get his shaking under control before he could stand up to check on his daughter. 

Sokka caught his prey on a bridge.

He darted in close, his claws slashing across the man’s shoulder. The prey was protected but he still had soft parts that Sokka could take advantage of. Sokka had managed to get his hand in between two parts of this prey’s armor and now he could taste the man’s blood on the air. 

The man sent out some fire towards Sokka but he flipped over it before darting in again, this time tearing out a piece of the man’s leg before retreating back. 

They circled each other with Sokka keeping his body low as he drove his kill back slowly. The man’s fire was wild and unfocused and yet Sokka had no trouble dodging, even slipping between the worlds and back. 

“Stay still and fight like a man!” the prey roared and Sokka thought about that. He was getting a bit tired of driving his prey to exhaustion and moved in, slipping between the spirit world and the mortal one he ended up right against his prey, his hand around the man’s neck, his claws digging into the flesh. 

“Sokka! Stop!” 

Mate. 

Mate was calling. 

Sokka turned his head slightly to see his mate and his pack members at one end of the bridge. 

He didn’t say anything, he just waited to see what his mate wanted. 

His mate, beautiful Zuko, took a few steps forward with his hands out and up.

“Sokka let him go.” his mate said calmly. 

Sokka whined in confusion. His prey had hurt his mate! Had tried to hurt his friend! Why should Sokka let him go?

“Sokka I know you’re angry. I’m angry too but if you kill him you can’t take it back. You will always have that on your conscience.” Zuko was probably right about that. He had killed a man once. Their winter island had been found once and Zuko had defended Sokka from a man who tried to kill him. Zuko hadn’t slept properly for weeks after. 

Sokka really wanted to kill Zhao but he also didn’t want to kill anyone. 

Slowly and reluctantly he let go of Zhao’s throat and stepped back then turned and started walking towards Zuko. 

Behind him he heard Zhao growl at the same time he saw Zuko’s eyes widen before Zuko dove out of the way of a blast of fire.

Sokka didn’t think he just moved.

He was turning and running before Zuko crashed into the side of the bridge. 

He was blinking in and out of the spirit world before Zhao could send another blast.

He had his hand back around Zhao’s throat before the man could say a word, slamming the man down onto his back. 

And before Zuko or Zhao could react Sokka closed his hand and  _ pulled _ . 

Sokka stood up, his hand dripping blood onto the ice as he looked down at Zhao’s corpse. 

He knew he would have nightmares about this forever but right now he felt numb. 

He heard Zuko making his way over but didn’t react to it, even as Zuko slung an arm around his chest. 

“It’s okay.” Zuko said quietly, “I understand.” 

Sokka just stared down at the slow spread of blood. 

“You don’t think I’m a monster?” Sokka heard himself ask. 

“No I don’t.” 

And that’s what Sokka needed to hear. 

The shine faded from his eyes as the mark of the wolf slowly retreated. As it finally disappeared Sokka felt a wave of utter exhaustion and collapsed, falling into Zuko and into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some things.
> 
> 1\. I originally was going to have Yue still die but it just didn't work at all. This worked out to be much better for the story. We'll see what happens to her in the next chapter. 
> 
> 2\. If it hasn't become clear when Sokka activates his mark he is basically a kind of werewolf. But this time he is much more in control of his actions. 
> 
> 3\. Zuko just is going around being dramatic and making Fire Nation enlisted men question their life choices isn't he? I did not intend this to be a through line for him but it is now. 
> 
> 4\. I went back and forth about Sokka killing Zhao. But he's just too much of a threat to leave out there. So instead of Sokka just killing him in a rage I decided Sokka would give him one last chance but Zhao would blow it. 
> 
> 5\. The pack marks! Okay so I don't have a clear idea of what the marks would like like but they have they are clearly related to the tattoos on Sokka in his wolf form. They just mark them as his pack members. Zuko has a special one because they are soulmates. They also vanished when his mark deactivated and he passed out. Also future activations won't have that effect because this one was mostly because they were in the spiritual heart of the north when it happened. 
> 
> Next chapter: Tentatively titled Ripples


	24. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka talk, Sokka and Yue talk, Zuko takes responsibility.

Sokka woke up in a room he didn’t recognise. 

It was clearly a room in the Northern Water Tribe and from the looks of it it was the infirmary. 

He turned his head to see Zuko, bundled in his Water Tribe clothing, dozing in the chair next to his bed. 

Sokka slowly pulled a hand out from the bedding and reached over to graze his hand against Zuko's. 

Zuko blinked his eyes open at the touch and smiled at Sokka, moving to take his hand as he leaned forward.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sokka replied with a smile that dropped as Zuko turned bright red.

"What?" He sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Zuko averted his eyes and coughed, "it's just um...you kept the fangs." 

Sokka dropped his hand like Zuko had burnt him as he ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the sharp canines. 

"No nonono!" Sokka clutched his head, his breathing shallow and fast. He dimly heard Zuko swear and the clatter of his chair as he got up and ran to the door. 

Zuko said something to someone on the hallway and then was back, his hand on Sokka's back.

"Breathe Sokka. In 1 2 3 4. Out 1 2 3 4. Good you're doing great." 

Sokka tried to focus on the sound of Zuko's voice, trying to match his breathing to the count. 

It helped and he found his body relaxing from the tight position he had been holding. 

His breathing and heart rate calm again he leaned into Zuko's warmth. Zuko shifted from the chair to sit with Sokka on the bed. His arm around Sokka's shoulders and his fingers running through Sokka's hair. 

Sokka let himself relax further into the touch, his head resting against Zuko's shoulder and his eyes drifting closed.

"I've not been on that side of a panic attack before" Sokka finally said, "I would not recommend the experience." 

Zuko snorted inelegantly.

"Yeah I think we're better in the usual roles. I don't think being reassuring suits me." 

"Yeah doesn't go with your whole dark brooding atmosphere." Sokka laughed. 

"I don't brood." Zuko pulled lightly on Sokka's hair.

"Keep telling yourself that my angry Turtleduck." Sokka smiled even brighter as Zuko sighed in defeat. 

The door burst open as Katara made her grand entrance.

She stopped still at seeing them curled up together on the bed. Not because it was an unusual sight but because she thought Sokka was going to be in distress.

"This doesn't look like a panic attack." She pointed out unnecessarily.

"Zuko got me to calm down." Sokka explained as he sat up. Zuko moved his arm so he could hold Sokka's hand. 

Katara narrowed her eyes and closed the door behind her before stalking over to the end of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Spill. Zuko already told me what happened during his Agni Kai and I saw what happened now so explain. No more secrets." She did her best glare which was…a very good glare. 

Sokka winced but he knew he couldn't get out of this.

So he explained. 

He told them about why he made the deal, that he didn't regret it, but that it meant he was different and that scared him. He explained about getting trapped in the spirit world. About Gran Gran's warning. 

"I just didn't know how much of myself was really me and how much was wolf. I was afraid you'd look at me differently. That you'd see me as a...well as a monster. That's why I was...like that. It's also why I didn't want to tell you." He confessed, his free hand holding onto the blanket tightly. 

There was a silence as they stared at him.

"...What?" Katara said breaking the tension and Sokka winced.

"I know I should have told you anyway and I understand if you find me disgust-"

"No you idiot! Why would you think I would think ANY of those things! You're my stupid brother and you're always going to be my stupid brother!" Katara yelled, causing Sokka to freeze. 

"What?" 

"I don't care if you're part wolf spirit. You're still just as human. You were actually really cool and you stopped that awful man. I'm just mad because you didn't trust us!" Katara snapped.

"Oh." Sokka blinked before looking at Zuko for confirmation who nodded solemnly.

"Did anyone know?" Katara asked, drawing his attention back to her.

"Um. Just Aang and Yue. Aang saw me in the spirit world and put a lot of it together himself. Yue, because she's also marked, can always see my mark. She was the one I talked to the most about it." To Sokka's surprise Zuko didn't seem upset about that. 

"That makes sense. You were asleep for a few hours this time but do you know why Yue is still unconscious?" Katara asked.

"She's probably just exhausted. Unless you're Aang that kind of spirit-bending is draining. I've done a lot of training with Gran Gran so I have a higher stamina for this stuff " Sokka shrugged, "She'll probably wake up in a day or two but I could check on her if you want." 

"That would probably calm the chief down. I'll let him know what you said." Katara walked back to the door and opened it before pausing and looking back at Sokka.

"Just...stop acting like you have to do everything alone." Katara's voice was quiet and hurt and Sokka swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded. 

She nodded back and left them alone, the door closing behind her.

Sokka couldn't meet Zuko's eye, his gaze falling to their entangled hands. 

"I talked to Yue about a lot of things. I talked to her about this." Sokka raised their joined hands slightly.

"I know." Zuko said, surprising Sokka, "We talked as well. She said...she said you couldn't choose her." 

Sokka tightened his grip on Zuko's hand. He owed it to Zuko to get this out there. 

"I've had a lot of time to think. Being apart hurt, more than I can say, but I needed that time. But even with it it took Yue pointing out the obvious for me to get it." Sokka took a shuddery breath and finally looked up to meet Zuko's eyes that were surprisingly free of judgement and still full of hope.

"She pointed out that the only problem I had was figuring out how to go from best friends to lovers." Sokka almost laughed at Zuko's surprised expression, "You've been my best friend since I was  _ six _ . I just found it hard to transition to something less innocent. But…" Sokka took his time to really look at Zuko, with his fine features and long dark hair and broad shoulders and yup. He was fucked. 

"Yeah I'm attracted to you." Sokka's face felt hot and he had to look away again as he confessed this. 

Zuko brushed his thumb over Sokka's knuckles as they sat in silence just processing that.

"Okay...um. I think you already know how I feel. But I can understand needing time before  _ that _ . But does this mean you want that someday?" Zuko sounded hesitant but Sokka was nodding before he even finished asking.

Zuko let out a huff of air.

"Cool cool cool." 

"I do love you, you know. I love you romantically I mean. You're always going to be my home." And Sokka was  _ not _ crying thank you. 

"I love you too. You've always been my home and always will be." 

Okay, fuck, Sokka was crying. 

But MANLY tears okay?

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Um" Zuko said finally, "If I said it was okay despite us being you know, together...would you want to be with Suki?" 

Honesty time was still in effect. 

"I think if you were okay with it Suki and I could have a lot of fun fooling around the few times we actually meet up. I don't think we really want anything else together. She's awesome, don't get me wrong, she just has her own home." Sokka replied.

Zuko hummed thoughtfully and kissed the top of his head.

"And Yue?" 

Sokka sighed.

"Yue is... different." 

Yue had made a decision. 

When she woke up she had a long talk with her father.

That's why she was now sitting next to Sokka. 

"Your father said you needed to talk to me?" He prompted gently.

"I told him I want to be a spiritual leader. I should begin my training soon. I also no longer have to marry anyone I do not choose myself. I wanted you to know." Yue smiled at Sokka who looked at her seriously.

"I'm happy for you Yue." He looked like he was waiting. As if he knew what she would say next. She still had to say it. 

"Since I can choose who I want to love...can I choose you?" 

Sokka sighed and leaned forward, his eyes on his clasped hands.

"Yue I do love you. But I don't love you like you need to be loved. Maybe in a different life or a different world we could love each other like you want. But the spirits brought me someone who will always take first priority in my heart." Sokka straightened up and met her eyes, "Yue, you deserve someone who can have you first in their heart. That can't be me. But I would like to stay your friend." 

It hurt. 

Of course it hurt. 

But it wasn't a surprise.

"Of course Sokka." And when they hugged she felt like she could move on. 

Zuko was excited to be with his friends again. Especially with Sokka. They were still trying to navigate this change to their relationship but Sokka was freer with his affections. 

His hand was always finding Zuko's. He leaned into Zuko and played with his hair.

It was heaven!

Yeah Zuko was pretty happy. 

But he was also anxious. He needed to know if Uncle was okay or not. 

When they left the North finally he stood on the bridge of the ship and anxiously looked for the signal. Sokka a comfort at his side. 

He felt his whole body go loose with relief when he saw the colored smoke on the horizon.

"There!" He called leaning over the railing to point. 

"I see it!" Sokka squeezed his hand and went to have a word with the water benders as they turned the ship to the smoke. 

Zuko grinned before turning and running to the fire proof container they had made on deck and threw in the necessary materials. With joy he hit it with a blast of his own fire, sending coloured smoke high in response. 

The Water Tribe members near him winced but didn't say anything as Katara glared at them.

They hadn't told Sokka about the hour he spent under guard until Katara threatened enough people to give him his freedom. 

The "I'm still alive because he betrayed his people as a child" from the angriest waterbender was apparently enough.

Then they spent an hour with her showing off to Zuko and him clapping enthusiastically. 

Sokka didn't need to know everything.

Zuko ran back to the railing and grinned as the stolen ship came alongside theirs. He waved with enthusiasm at the men on deck, some of whom waved back.

As soon as they were close enough he leapt across the deck to hug the men (including some of the new ones) before hugging Uncle tight. 

Sokka leapt across like he did and Katara and Aang used bending to cross. 

Katara and Sokka were greeted cheerfully by most of the crew and also jumped Uncle. Aang held back until Zuko grabbed his arm and pulled him near.

"Uncle meet Aang! He's the Avatar! Aang this is my Uncle!" Zuko was so happy. 

Uncle smiled and inclined his head.

"I'm am very honoured to meet you Aang. But I'm afraid Nephew I have bad news." 

Zuko felt his smile slowly fade as he realised his Uncle was being uncommonly serious.

"What happened?"

"The men on Zhao's ship have been taken into custody. We intercepted a missive that said they are to be tried for treason and that judgement is to be carried out by someone from the capital." Uncle was meeting his eye and said the words slowly with weight.

"Fuck. You mean they'll be executed. It's my fault." Zuko's stomach churned with guilt.

"Don't say that Zuko! You saved so many of their lives!" Aang assured.

"But I was still the one to signal the retreat! I can't let them die for my actions!" Zuko protested before turning to Uncle, "I have to go and rescue them! Can you take me there Uncle?" 

"Of course nephew." Uncle beamed with pride and Zuko beamed back before it hit him and he turned guiltily to Sokka who smiled, but a little sadly.

"I'm sorry-" Zuko began but Sokka shushed him and took his hand.

"It's fine. Your people need you. I understand." Sokka replied.

"We could go and help Zuko first! See Bumi after!" Aang offered but Zuko and Sokka were both shaking their heads. 

"No. You need an earthbending teacher and we're on a time limit. Zuko will meet us in Omashu." Sokka squeezed Zuko's hand and Zuko squeezed back even as his chest hurt.

"Yeah I will."

Zuko walked Sokka to the railing and accepted the hugs from Katara and Aang before they crossed back.

Sokka let go of his hand to hug him tight for a long moment. 

When he finally let go he turned to launch back over but Zuko grabbed his hand and swung him back around. His hand found Sokka's cheek as he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

Sokka melted into it, one hand on the railing and one arm around Zuko's waist as their lips moved against each other in deep open mouthed kisses. 

They finally parted and stared at each other breathlessly.

"For luck." Zuko whispered between them.

Sokka smiled and kissed him softly one last time.

"I'll meet you in Omashu." He replied and then he let go and was crossing over to the other ship.

Zuko stood there watching until he couldn't see Sokka anymore. 

Azula stood on the deck of the ship.

This was typical. 

Zhao was an idiot and Father was an idiot for trusting him.

Still, it gave her the opportunity she needed.

Concealed on her person were four items. 

Four items she had promised herself she would have on her as she enacted her revenge.

She smiled like a razor blade.

Uncle was going to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry for how long this chapter took but I had some health problems which meant I had to have a colonoscopy.
> 
> 0/10 I would not recommend! 
> 
> Saying that the boys finally kissed! They are apart again but not for too long and much less angsty about it. 
> 
> I like the kiss moment and I like their conversation. 
> 
> Next chapter I don't have a title for yet but will feature a lot of Iroh and Azula


	25. Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara view on her relationships

“What's the plan? How many people are being held here?” Zuko asked as he peered out the window of the house they were hiding in. 

“Just the ten people who were on deck when you signalled the retreat. The plan is whatever plan you devise Prince Zuko.” Iroh said with a smile.

_ “Fuck.”  _ Zuko thought.

Katara sat and stretched out with relief as they reached their rooms the Earth General had set aside for them. She loved being surrounded by her element but at the same time there was never enough space on a ship. 

“Meat!” Sokka cheered sitting at the table, “Sometimes being your friend really pays off Aang.” 

Katara snorted as Aang laughed. The three of them relaxed and just took a moment to breathe. 

For a while there was quiet as Sokka ate when he suddenly stopped, his hand reaching out for a meat bun, his gaze directed at nothing in a way that was extremely familiar.

Katara sat up even as Sokka retracted his hand, his focus on what must be Zuko.

“Turtleduck, calm down. Explain slower.” Sokka said gently.

“Uhhh Katara?” Aang questioned quietly as he watched Sokka hold a conversation with thin air.

“Zuko has spirit walked.” Katara explained, her heart swelling with nostalgia, “I haven’t seen them like this for ages.” 

“It looks funny!” Aang’s laugh was bright and free of malice.

“Yeah, when we were little everyone thought Sokka was pretending. All but me, I always knew Zuko was real.”

Katara smiled a little at the memories. 

_ Eight Years Earlier _

Katara had finished helping mom and went looking for Sokka to see if he wanted to build a snow fort with her. 

She found him sitting on the spare sledge, his legs dangling as he used the blunt end of his spear to draw in the snow. 

“No Zuko! It’s clearly a seal shark!” Sokka said with a laugh, his words directed at the space next to him on the sledge. 

So he was playing with Zuko again. 

Katara didn’t know how she felt about Zuko. It wasn’t that she minded him so much as she felt kind of ignored whenever he showed up. 

Still her curiosity won out and she walked over. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, peering at Sokka’s scribbling. 

“I’m trying to draw animals we have here so Zuko can learn about them. He likes animals.” Sokka said easily. 

“Oh. Does he have different animals where he lives?” Katara asked, not commenting that Sokka’s drawing was a mess. 

“Yeah! Very different! His favourite is turtleducks!” Sokka beamed but Katara scrunched her nose.

“What’s a turtleduck?” 

Sokka opened his mouth to answer her before stopping and turning to the space where Zuko apparently was. He appeared to be listening intently and nodded before turning back to Katara. 

“Zuko’s going to draw you one.” 

Katara was going to ask how when it happened.

Sokka was still looking at Katara, his hand holding the spear in his fist, when the spear started to move. 

It moved to a patch of clear snow and carefully moved with skill that shouldn’t be possible with the way Sokka was holding the spear. 

Sokka by this point was also looking at the drawing as it emerged and Katara walked over so she could look at it in better detail as the spear was moved back. 

It was still a basic drawing, like one a kid would do, but much better than Sokka’s attempt. You could see the shell and the beak and even the wings. 

It was clearly a little turtleduck. 

Katara stared at it and then looked back up Sokka who was beaming at the empty air beside him with pride as he babbled praise. 

That’s when it hit her. 

Zuko was really real. 

There was a surge of admiration but it was mixed with a darker emotion. A dark jealousy that she didn’t want to acknowledge. 

She shoved it down and grabbed the spear.

"My turn to draw Zuko a picture!"

_ Present _

“I really think you can do it but just let me ask the others what they think.” Sokka was saying, breaking Katara out of her reminiscence.

“What’s up?” she asked as he turned to face her and Aang, his brows were tight and he had a frown on his face.

“Iroh is leaving the rescue plan up to Zuko.” Sokka explained and Katara made a face.

“Is that bad? Why is it bad? Zuko is good at breaking into prisons and freeing people.” Aang said looking between the two of them. 

“Zuko is good at breaking into places but he’s not so good with the planning.” Katara said gently. 

“What she means is he’s impulsive as hell with a seriously bad self sacrificing habit.” Sokka scowled before stumbling and rubbing his shoulder with a glare at the air next to him, “Fucking  _ ow.” _

“So how do we help?” Aang asked.

“I…” Sokka hesitated before shifting his weight, “Zuko is asking if I can go and help him, I won’t make the plan for him!” he hastened to add with a significant side eye at the air that must contain Zuko.

“Is that possible?” Katara asked and Sokka nodded.

“It should only take a couple of days. Mr. Wiggles is fast and can take me back and forth quickly.”

“We can hang out here for a couple of days!” Aang offered happily, “We can make sure to resupply and the general wanted to talk to me anyway!” 

“Thanks Aang. We owe you.” Sokka said as he let out a breath in a relief before looking at Katara who nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“I’ll be back before you know it!” Sokka said, giving her a quick hug.

Katara just smiled tightly until Sokka blinked out of the mortal world. 

Once he was gone she deflated. 

She didn’t want Sokka to leave her behind and go into danger but she couldn’t deny Zuko his help. 

Not after everything. 

_ Six Years Ago _

Katara was confused and scared. 

The ice cave was filled with the kids, mostly older than her or babies, and the old people and the sick.

Sokka was laid out in the back under a number of furs with the healer and Gran Gran hovering over him because he wouldn’t wake up and that was scary! It was so loud and scary and the old people were arguing about Sokka and Zuko and the Fire Nation and Katara didn’t know what was happening!

She had nearly started crying when her mom came back into the cave.

“It’s over.” Mom announced to the others before pulling Katara close and walking back to Sokka who was so still.

“He’s just exhausted.” Gran Gran said softly, “He’ll wake up soon but just in case we’ll take him to my spirit house to recover.” and Mom just nodded. 

“Is he okay? What happened? Why are the old people saying that Zuko is bad? They said something about him being Fire Nation? Fire Nation is bad isn’t it?” Katara asked and Mom’s grip on her tightened before she set her down and turned her so she could look Katara in the eye.

“Listen to me Katara,” Mom’s grip on her shoulders was almost painful, “Zuko is Fire Nation but he is not bad. He betrayed his own people to protect you. To save your life. He is a true part of our family, and you owe him your life. So do not listen to anyone who says anything bad about your brother. Because that’s what Zuko is.” 

The import of Mom’s words hit Katara like an iceberg. Cold and crushing. 

She owed Zuko her life.

That's something she couldn't repay.

_ Present _

Katara didn’t like the idea of Zuko and Sokka being so far away from her. For them to be out of sight and communication like that.

But as much as she was scared for them she was also feeling hot and like she wanted to cry.

Once again she was left on the outside. 

Was she ever going to be special for anyone? she thought as she spoke to the quartermaster about supplies.

_ Three Years Ago _

When Sokka woke up and Zuko showed up in the South Pole Katara felt like she could breathe again. 

Her brothers were alive.

But she also knew they were damaged. 

Sokka was...different. 

He had never been one to share what upset him but now he was hiding behind jokes and attitude even more. 

He wouldn’t talk to her about the haunted look in his eye or about the way he walked funny or about the way he lost his connection to the spirits. 

Zuko was even worse. 

It was odd talking to him to begin with. 

He was loud and awkward and blunt in a way that seemed mean at first. But he also flinched if someone was too loud or if they approached from his left or if their hands moved to fast around him.

But what hurt in a way that she couldn’t tell anyone was that she felt outside of them.

She had thought having both of her brothers in the same place would make her finally in their circle.

But that didn’t happen.

Sokka refused to confide in anyone but he leaned into Zuko for comfort when he thought no one was looking. Or just let himself cry on Zuko’s shoulder even if he wouldn’t explain why.

Zuko...well Sokka always understood what Zuko meant and could translate his words and actions for others. He also was almost the only person Zuko let touch him at all. Not even Uncle got to hug Zuko the way Sokka did. 

“Is everything okay Miss Katara?” Uncle asked as he sat next to her. She shrugged and picked at the hem of her parka.

“A weed ignored cannot be plucked before it goes to seed.” Uncle said and Katara scrunched up her forehead.

“Huh?” 

Uncle sighed.

“I mean if you tell me your problem I can maybe help you.”

“Oh…..it’s just. Them.” she gestured to Sokka and Zuko who were practically speaking their own non verbal language, “I feel...kind of lonely.” she admitted quietly. 

“Hmm” Uncle seemed to consider it seriously, “Why does their bond make you feel lonely?” 

Katara fidgeted and shrugged.

“I just… Sokka has always had Zuko and I’ve only had Sokka and it’s just. No one is ever going to care about me as much as they care about each other.” she finally said it.

“I can understand that.” Uncle said calmly, “A soulbond is a rare and beautiful treasure. But it is not the only path to love or understanding of someone else. You will find your bonds with others but remember they both care for you dearly as well.”

Katara did feel better after that.

But still.

_ Present _

“I won’t sit by while you risk your life like this! It’s not okay!” Katara shouted. She knew Aang was trying to get into the Avatar state but she didn’t realise how dangerous it would be until it was too late. 

“But what if this is what it takes to defeat the FIre Lord? I won’t know unless I try!” Aang pleaded, his eyes big.

But Katara’s heart was beating too fast and she had to try to swallow past the lump in her throat.

“I can’t watch this.” she said as she turned and walked away even as the flashback happened.

_ Three Years Ago _

Katara’s complaints died on her tongue as she watched Sokka step forward. 

Something felt ominous.

“It’s Zuko, it’s his dad isn’t it?” Sokka said before putting his hands up and lowering his head between them slightly.

“Take me to him.” and with that Sokka crumpled to the ground lifeless and Katara could not stop screaming.

In the days that followed Dad gently questioned her and when she mentioned Zuko’s dad  _ her _ dad looked even more upset.

Mom was a mess. She barely ate, barely drank. 

Katara only saw her when she came to visit Sokka even though he wouldn’t wake up. 

On the third or fourth day she finally asked Bato about it.

The two of them were having a quiet dinner. Too quiet a dinner. 

“Is Sokka gonna die?” Katara asked looking down at her bowl.

“...We don’t know.” 

Katara appreciated that Bato didn’t try and lie to her. 

“What’s wrong with him?” she asked, still staring at her food. Bato let out a long sigh.

“His spirit has walked away from his body to help Zuko, and he seems to be having an issue finding his way home.” Bato explained.

There was a long silence before Katara could bring herself to ask her next question.

“Is Zuko gonna die? Did his dad do something to him?” Katara asked, her voice small and quiet.

“...We won’t know unless your brother wakes up.” Bato admitted, “His father...his father is the Fire Lord.” 

At that Katara looked up in shock.

“That’s how,” Bato continued, meeting her gaze head on, “he could warn us about the raids before they happened. We don’t know much about his life but we do know Zuko hates this war and that Zuko’s father is cruel to everyone. Including Zuko.”

“...He hurts Zuko.” it wasn’t really a question. There was a man in the village who did that. Who was hurting his daughter. 

They found out and then he was banished from the tribe. 

But Zuko’s dad was in charge. 

No one was going to banish him. 

“I’m afraid so.” 

Katara didn’t ask anything more. 

But she was sure the Fire Lord had killed both of her brothers and she never wanted to hurt someone more. 

She felt an anger that had nowhere to go. 

_ Present _

Katara rushed out to help Aang as the crazy general  _ tried to kill the Avatar! _

then she felt herself twisted down into the earth up her waist.

“Let her go!” Aang threatened.

“No.” the general said and Katara was twisted into a small pocket in the earth.

She wasn’t crushed and had some air but not enough to help her through her panic.

She wasn’t worried for herself as much as she was for Aang! 

Aang was alone and scared and she needed to help him!

It felt like she was down there forever when in reality it couldn’t have been for very long at all before she was twisted back up out of the earth to see Aang freaking out in the Avatar state. 

A sense of calm washed over her much like it had in the Southern Air Temple.

“Aang.” she knew what he needed to hear, “Aang I’m okay. You can stop.” 

Somehow she got through to him and he stopped attacking the Earth Kingdom soldiers and came out of the Avatar state. 

He turned back and looked at her with his wide grey eyes and Katara realised she knew exactly what he needed. 

Katara opened her arms and Aang flew into her offered hug. 

Over Aang’s head she glared at the General. 

As the grown adult bent over backwards apologising Katara realised she finally understood Uncle’s advice. 

She and Aang didn’t have a soulbond the way Sokka and Zuko did but they still understood each other in a way the older two didn’t.

And if Katara was a little less mean to Sokka when he got back, he didn’t have to know why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm alive! I haven't abandoned this fic! It's just very hard to write when husband and child are home and in having a bad flare up of my chronic health problems so pain is an real issue
> 
> Also an issue was trying to write this chapter. 
> 
> I really struggled with knowing where I wanted to go until I got on Katara and realised she had a lot to say.
> 
> Next two chapter will either be Iroh or Azula's and Corporal Lee's perspectives
> 
> Then we the story is going to go in a very fun direction


	26. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a rescue mission to complete while Azula and Iroh have a confrontation

“Really?” the base commander’s eyebrows drew in as he took the scroll from the officer in front of him.

“You have done well, it’s only appropriate that you and your men greet our VIP when they arrive. Trust me, you wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.” Jie said, doing his best to keep his voice steady. 

He was acutely aware of the two teen boys who were in the middle of his men, all of them standing at attention and disguised as Fire Nation soldiers. It was a good plan though (once Sokka convinced Zuko to let Jie act as the commanding officer) and the base commander just nodded. 

“We’ll get in our dress uniforms and head to the docks. The prisoners shouldn’t put up much trouble except for the Lee boy. He keeps trying to convince the other prisoners that they’re going to be rescued.” The base commander snorted, “No one is coming for them except our VIP.” 

Jie gave a short bark of laughter. 

“How ridiculous. Well you go and receive your reward. We’ll keep things locked down here.” 

It was a small base, hardly worthy of the name really, just a small barracks and canteen, falconry, base commander office, and cells. All of which boxed in a small, dusty training yard. 

The two boys whooped in glee once they knew for sure there were no real soldiers at the base before racing to the cells.

Jie hung back with Iroh who had waited until the soldiers had left before sneaking into the base. 

“Would you be so kind as to help me set up my Pai Sho table?” the old man asked and Jie had to give him some serious side eye.

“Really?” 

“You and my nephew have done well but you must still complete the escape. If the person arriving is who I think it is then the Pai Sho board will be my best gambit for earning you that time.” Iroh said as cryptically as always, he was smiling serenely but Jie wasn’t fooled, he knew the old man too well.

“Just don’t get yourself killed old man.” Jie said instead of calling the old man out for being a devious bastard.

“I will do my best.” Iroh laughed.

“I’m telling you” Lee insisted, “He’s going to come!” 

“Give it a rest Lee.” Sei said from her cell, her voice tired.

“You guys just don’t understand.” he complained sitting back against the wall. No one believed him but he just knew that he was coming.

“You’ll see. He’ll be here.” he mumbled again as five guards entered the cell block.

“Who’ll be here?” one of the guards asked as he and one his fellow guards approached his cell. Lee glared at him, he seemed new and was probably sent by one of the other guards to laugh at him.

“Prince Zuko.” Lee spat at him defiantly, “He’ll come for us.”

The guard who had asked him grinned and turned to his companion. 

“You hear that Turtleduck? He’s expecting Prince Zuko to save him.” the guard said and Lee was so irritated at being laughed that he missed the pet name. 

“Don’t be mean to him Sokka.” a raspy voice that caused a shiver of recognition to go through Lee said. 

Lee snapped his head over to this guard as he removed his helmet revealing gold eyes and an uneven scar.

Lee gaped for a moment before jumping to his feet and crowing in triumph.

“I knew it! I fucking  _ knew _ you were coming! I knew you wouldn’t let us die!” Lee said as he walked forward to grab the bars as Prince Zuko started picking the lock on the cell door. 

“What! He’s actually here?” Sei shouted from her cell, rushing to the door to stare at Prince Zuko who gave her an awkward wave.

“Hi, Zuko here. Sorry for the delay.” and Agni he was an awkward bunnycat, “This is Sokka by the way.” he continued indicating his companion who saluted with a grin before walking over to pick the lock on Sei’s cell. 

Lee was feeling smug as shit once they were all released. It was just the ten of them who had actively been on deck when Zuko shot off the flare. They were to be “made an example” but Prince Zuko revealed he was not going to let that happen and in groups of two and three the prisoners and the fake guards slipped out of the base and towards a rendezvous point at the edge of town. 

Azula stepped off the ship with her hands folded loosely behind her back and her chin held high. 

An officer with a good deal of guards was waiting for her at the docks, saluting smartly. The captain of her ship frowned at them.

“I thought we were going to meet you at the base sir.” the Captain sounded too confused. A leader should always sound sure. 

“We received orders to greet our visitor at the dock.” The Commander also sounded unsure, which he should because policy said she should have met him at the base. 

“Troops were sent to take our place…” the Commander trailed off.

Interesting.

“That’s ridiculous!” the Captain spluttered.

“Ridiculous? What an interesting choice of words to describe my command Captain.” Azula said, her voice as smooth as silk and as deadly as a razorblade. 

“I- I didn’t mean-” the Captain floundered.

“Yes yes. I’m sure you didn’t. Well since you think me sending troops to watch the base for me is ridiculous you can stay here and offer the obedient commander some tea. I’m going to go and discharge my orders. My father would not like me to delay.” She said in a bored tone as she walked past the Captain who slumped in defeat. 

“I’ll have one of my men escort you.” The Commander offered but she waved him off.

“No need. Let them have some leisure time. It’s not hard to find and I’d rather not have some squeamish foot soldier retching behind me.” she said and smiled in an exact mimicry of her father at his most sadistic. The men shrunk back from her as if frightened. 

Good.

She wanted no witnesses to this.

She made her way to the fort.

They got to the rendezvous point without much difficulty.

“So what now?” Sei asked.

“We have Earth Kingdom uniforms and bandages,” Zuko explained with many glances at his friend Sokka, “The idea is we disguise you as Earth Kingdom casualties and use that as a cover to get to our ships. Then you can decide if you want to join us or not.” Zuko explained twisting his fingers together.

“It’s your choice but I hope you realise that the Fire Nation is hurting itself as well as hurting others. I don’t want our people to suffer anymore. I want this war to end. For sons and daughters to return back to their parents. For husbands and wives to reunite. For the lives of the poor and so called ‘lower classes’ to be valued as they should. For too long my family and the rest of the aristocracy have used the people of the Fire Nation to bolster their own ego and for financial gain. I want to change that but I need your help, the Avatar needs your help! So please consider it.” 

It was not an elegant speech. 

Prince Zuko wasn’t naturally charismatic.

He wasn’t a particularly skilled orator. 

But he was almost painfully  _ earnest. _

There was no hint of a lie on him. He spoke from the heart and appealed to your sense of right and wrong. 

And he was  _ right _ . The upper classes clearly thought that the Fire Nation people from more humble beginnings were only something to be crushed under the weight of ambition.

And they  _ were _ tired of it. They were tired and angry and sick of it.

Lee smiled.

“Because you are our prince and we’re your people huh?” 

Prince Zuko smiled back.

Azula wasn’t surprised to see him waiting for her.

She was mildly surprised at the Pai Sho table however.

“Care for a game Niece?” Iroh asked as he indicated the board.

“I am aware that this is just a diversion.” she said even as she sat across from him. A part of her couldn’t help but remember games in the Palace gardens while Zuko was training with Piandao and her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

“I expected you would catch on to that.” Iroh said as he placed a tile.

“I’m only going along with it because I know Zuko would be upset if he failed in his rescue attempt.” Azula pointed out over the soft clinks of the tiles being laid down.

“Ah, I did think that you’d predict his wishes when you read the reports. Still I thank you for going along with an old man’s wishes.” 

*clink clink*

“Why Pai Sho? Why not fight me?” 

*clink clink*

“Pai Sho is a battle, a battle of the mind and the heart. Plus I wanted someone challenging to play against. I love your brother dearly but he is not the most strategic of players.” Iroh chuckled.

Azula found herself smiling slightly against her will.

“It was never his strong suit. Still his rescue plan was decent. Or was that your idea?” she stared at the table in frustration, she was close to being blocked in.

“No no, it was mostly his plan. He has learned one of the main lessons of effective leadership though: to ask for help. Not from me of course. However his soulmate is a very fine Pai Sho player and Zuko was wise to consult him.” Iroh laid down a final tile, winning the game.

Azula felt her hands curl into fists as she looked up at her Uncle. 

“The other thief is nearby?” she asked and took a great deal of satisfaction in the wince she elicited with that comment. 

“I understand your anger. You are my beloved niece and I left you. My biggest regret is that I left you that day. I cannot apologise enough” Iroh said meeting her gaze and his eyes were pained but that only let the rage she held in her gut overflow and ignite her inner flame to an inferno.

“Your biggest regret?” she said as she stood abruptly, knocking the table over and her fists bursting into blue flames.

“Your biggest regret should have been that you let that Agni Kai happen in the first place! If you really loved me, if you really loved  _ Zuko _ you would have taken us away  _ before _ your brother had the chance to try and kill mine!” she snapped as she stood over his still seated form.

“It was compli-”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ tell me it was complicated! You stood by  _ knowing _ that Zuko couldn’t win! That father was looking for an excuse to kill him! You stood by and let my brother go through with the Agni Kai knowing Ozai wanted to kill him! And then you left me without a backward glance! Don’t you dare tell me you give a shit about me!” she lashed out with a flame that was, despite her rage, precise and deadly.

But Iroh was the Dragon of the West and for good reason. 

He dispersed her flames and their fight started in earnest. 

If Azula was being honest with herself if Iroh was determined to injure or kill her then she probably would have lost, but as he was mostly using his firebending defensively she was able to keep her own.

Azula however was absolutely going for the kill and Iroh by avoiding aggression was seriously handicapping himself in the face of her power. 

Neither of them paid much attention as the buildings round the courtyard caught fire but that only meant they were trapped in the training yard. 

The fight paused as they regarded each other for a heart beat.

Azula raised her hand, two fingers pointing out as she ran though the kata for lightning. She saw his eyes widen as she twisted the electricity around herself and smiled like a knife. But as she was about to release it at her traitorous Uncle he darted forward and grabbed her hand before doing a weird move and  _ redirecting her lightning _ at the tower of the base.

While she stood in absolute shock at her Uncle doing the impossible the coward cut and ran.

Azula’s hands clenched into tight fists.

“FUCK!” she screamed at the sky as part of the roof caved in behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God the last two months have kicked my ass.
> 
> I'm not super sick or anything just tired as fuck and kinda super depressed. Also my Kid had some adjustment issues with starting secondary school so that's been fun (they're doing better now) 
> 
> Also my laptop's keyboard is now missing two keys and is basically not useable. But we have a little bluetooth keyboard and I can just get it on my lap table with my laptop so I can write using my computer again. 
> 
> It's a ridiculous set up but at least it works. 
> 
> Also this chapter kicked my ass!
> 
> For the longest time I couldn't figure out how to start it. Finally it hit me and once that happened I wrote it in a day but fuck me was it hard going to start. 
> 
> Saying that this confrontation between Azula and Iroh I was looking forward for a long time. 
> 
> Next chapter will either be a very short one or a very long one. Depends. Not quite sure if I'm combining two things or not yet.


	27. Glimpses From Around The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin

Yue took a deep breath as she sat in front of the Koi pond in the oasis. 

Her mentor in the sacred arts had been more than happy to take her on as a student. Apparently they had been arguing for this very thing since Tui had granted her life but no one had listened. 

Yue had worried that her new position would isolate her even more but to both her mentor's and her surprise the young people of the tribe had started coming to her for spiritual guidance almost immediately. 

They also asked her things that neither herself nor her mentor knew the answer to. 

Hence why she was here.

She breathed out slowly and allowed her consciousness to move to the spirit world. A small part of her wished she could do it as easily as Sokka or even Aang but she knew she shouldn't ignore her own gifts. 

(There was a reason she was doing this and not her mentor)

She stood and opened her inner eyes to gaze on the figures standing in front of her. To her eyes they looked like a woman and a man of the water tribes but she knew that was for her benefit. What they were was beyond human understanding of gender or shape.

The woman glowed with silver light and the man wore a cloak of blue so dark it was nearly black.

The woman smiled at her.

"Well met my daughter." Tui said softly.

"Well met Mother Tui." Yue replied with a bow, "I come on behalf of your children. They seek guidance that myself and my revered teacher cannot answer." 

"Speak then." La spoke, "And we will answer but only if you carry our warning back." His voice crashed like the wave against the shore and his eyes were cold as ice.

"I swear it Father La." 

He looked startled at her answer before smiling a surprisingly shy little smile. 

"Proceed then… daughter." His eyes seemed to be warmer now.

Yue smiled back before getting her thoughts organised, she had a duty after all.

"Is Prince Zuko going to be okay on his own?" 

Iroh hummed to himself thoughtfully before answering the man Zuko had rescued.

"Butterbee wings are delicate but their stings are to be feared." Iroh intoned.

The young man stared at him.

"What?" He finally asked.

Jie laughed from the other side of Iroh.

"What he means is that Zuko can take care of himself. He's a strong little bastard." 

Iroh did not roll his eyes but he thought about it. 

"Oh. That's good I guess." The young man still looked worried. Iroh, if he was being honest, was too. At least he knew Zuko was well provisioned, and his years with the Water Tribe meant he could hunt and fish as needed.

"I just ...we're placing a lot of hope in him." The young man said mostly to himself.

"Well warranted hope my lad, well warranted." Iroh smiled.

Suki didn't open her eyes as the footsteps approached. She could hear the jangle of the charm Iya, her second in command, wore on her belt.

Suki listened as Iya sat down next to her as she lay on the soft grass. 

"Tomo and Lin are sad too." Iya said softly after a moment.

"I know" Suki sighed as she opened her eyes, "and I know it's for the best. It was too hard to be their leader and their lover." 

"Still sucks though."

"Yeah" Suki agreed, "it does." 

"Do you think we'll run into the Avatar and his friends again?" Iya asked as she lay down next to Suki. The change in topic was not subtle but Suki appreciated it nonetheless.

"Hope so. They're a good bunch." Suki replied "I had a lot of fun watching Sokka and Zuko spar."

"If they weren't so dramatic you could have had an excellent two for one special with them." Iya laughed knowingly.

"Stop reading my mind!" Suki laughed, elbowing Iya in the side, "Also don't act like you didn't have the biggest crush on Katara!" 

"Did you see the way she used a club!?" Iya waved her hands around in emphasis.

Suki laughed and grinned at her friend.

Iya grinned back and nudged her.

"You seriously good?" 

"Yeah," Suki said nudging her back, "yeah I will be." 

"Story!" Kiyi shouted with her hands up in the air.

"Oh? And what do you want a story about my little one?" Ursa asked. She went by Noriko now with only herself and her beloved knowing the truth. 

"Zuzu 'n Lala!" Kiyi demanded in her loud toddler voice as she threw her hands up in excitement again. 

"You want  _ another _ story about your big brother and sister?" Ursa asked in mock surprise even as Kiyi nodded vigorously.

"Well," Ursa lifted her daughter and settled on her hip, "let me tell you about how your kind hearted brother Zuzu and your clever sister Lala saved a hurt turtleduck baby." 

Ursa's heart hurt every time she told Kiyi a story about her siblings but at the same time she clung to the stories as much as her daughter did. 

She missed both her children so very much. 

She had almost gone back when she had heard about the Agni Kai but she had realised she was pregnant with Kiyi before she could. 

One day she hoped to be reunited with her older children and they would understand why she did what she did. 

In the meantime she worked to make sure Kiyi knew about them.

Kya sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow as she paused in her butcher of the seal shark she had killed. 

Taking a break she rocked back on her heels to look out towards the open sea. 

"Worrying won't bring them home any faster my dear." her mother said walking over with a skin of water. 

"I know Mom. I just can't help it. I wish I could be out there. I wish I could be helping Bato support Hakoda. I am lost without my Guiding Star and Headwind." Kya replied as she accepted the skin.

"And they are as adrift without their Current. But you are helping them by keeping the village fed and protected." Her mother reminded gently. 

Kya's thought went to the boomerang on her back. 

"They aren't the ones I'm most worried about." She admitted. 

"I know Kya. But our children are strong. They will find Hakoda and Iroh." 

"I hope so Mom. I really do." 

"Ty Lee I need your help."

Ty Lee felt her throat get tight but she carefully kept her expression open and her tone light 

"I'm sorry Azula, but I'm really happy here." She explained as she sat at her dressing table.

She tensed slightly as Azula came up behind her but all her friend did was place a paper on the table in front of her. 

Ty Lee couldn't take her eyes off it. It was creased many times and the edges were ragged but the three figures could still be made out clearly. 

"You kept it " Ty Lee whispered as she gently touched the paper with the fingertips of her right hand. 

"Of course I did. Friends forever right?" Azula's voice was strained but it was the quiet thump that got Ty Lee to turn towards her friend. 

To her horror she saw that Azula was kneeling with her head bowed.

"Please Ty Lee," Azula begged, "it's Zuko. My brother has been seen with the Avatar and I-" Azula stopped talking, her hands resting on the ground slowly curled into fists.

Ty Lee felt her heart break and quickly joined Azula on the ground. Her hands on Azula's shoulders to guide her into sitting up before pulling her into a hug 

"Of course Azula." She reassured her friend.

Azula clung to her, pushing her face into Ty Lee's shoulder. 

"If anyone asks, I threatened you into coming."

"Mm, you totally set the net on fire." Ty Lee agreed with a laugh.

Azula's arms tightened around Ty Lee.

"I'm glad you're with me." she whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time because it's a transition chapter to get characters places for the next kinda intense plot heavy chapters and j could not get a handle on it until I realised I had some things I needed to establish 
> 
> Also in this fic neither Noren or Ursa sought out the mother of faces. They go by other names have all their memories. 
> 
> Still I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I'm really excited to write the next one!
> 
> Next up: Omashu


	28. NOT A REAL CHAPTER

Hi

I hate doing this but I hate leaving you hanging as well

I have not abandoned this fic. It is still on my my mind a lot and I do plan to finish it

However  
1\. I am very depressed at the minute which is making writing hard

2\. My physical health has gotten worse again which makes writing hard 

3\. It's just hard to write over Christmas break when my husband and kid are both home. Kiddo is also doing schooling from home for at least two weeks which doesn't help either 

4\. My grandma is in hospital (non covid reasons) and may die but she's almost died like 5 times in the last 10 years so she's a tough cookie but I'm still worried 

Realistically I probably won't update this until end of the month at the earliest but I am working on it slowly 

Sorry again


	29. Omashu

It had been a big blow to find the Fire Nation in Omashu but having to go through the sewers while being bombarded by gross shit? 

That was just adding insult to injury.

“So nice of you guys to just not care about drowning me in gunk.” Sokka snarked.

“Oh sorry Sokka,” Aang said at least pretending to seem a bit sheepish, “I kinda thought you’d use the spirit world to avoid it.” he explained from the lead.

“Aang” Sokka said flatly as they continued, “For someone who is the bridge between the worlds you’re really bad at knowing what’s on the other side.” 

“What do you mean?” Katara asked.

“On this side there’s a mountain. On the other side? It’s a ravine. A really deep ravine at that. It’s the same problem I would have had trying to bypass the creepy tunnel and the singing weirdos. Only with extra falling to my death and thankfully less singing.”

“I did wonder about that.” Aang said before popping open the vent.

Then they got distracted by the guards and Sokka’s fake disease and things happened which led to them looking down at the fire nation family who had taken over Omashu.

Sokka almost didn’t recognise her where she was sat curled up in her chair but the sigh identified her and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Four Years Earlier

Sokka sat on the grass of the Palace garden with a smile on his face as he watched Zuko dodging and backflipping around the space as flash after flash of metal followed him, driving him back and into defense. 

He was sure the only reason Zuko hadn’t already been pinned to the wall was because Mai was going easy on him.

“I give!” Zuko called from Mai had him trapped on.

Mai straightened and tilted her head to indicate that he could drop down safely and Zuko did just that before walking over and flopping on the grass next to Sokka.

“You’re not even a challenge for her.” Sokka said, leaning his weight against Zuko who grinned.

“It was nice of you to go easy on me.” he said instead of responding to Sokka directly. 

“Well it’s not worth my time to do my best against you.” Mai said sitting down with a lot more grace than Zuko had. 

“Ouch. Like I know that’s true but ouch.” Sokka said, leaning harder into Zuko.

Zuko just hummed.

They were in an isolated part of the grounds and guards and servants generally stayed away when Mai brought out her knives.

Which is probably why Mai felt safe saying what she said next.

“We should be dating.” Mai said suddenly.

Zuko’s eyes flicked towards Sokka who straightened up in surprise. Slowly Zuko sat up straighter as well, his eyes on Mai’s left shoulder.

“Uh-”

Mai quickly interrupted me.

“I know I had a crush on you when we were younger but it’s not about that. I have… my parents have expectations and ideas of where my feelings should be and I need...I can’t tell you but I know you’re under… pressure too and this way we can look out for each other.” Sokka was looking directly into Mai’s eyes and he realised she knew. She knew that Zuko wasn’t into girls. She knew because she was like them.

And she was scared. 

“You should do it.” he told Zuko whose eyes widened but he nodded his head the slightest amount. 

“Yeah it’s probably a good idea. You’re a good friend and I like hanging out with you. Heck maybe we can get to a point where you don’t go easy on me while we spar.” Zuko agreed and Mai’s shoulders relaxed in relief.

“Unlikely” she said and they both laughed and Sokka relaxed a little himself, happy that Zuko had a friend looking out for him.

He couldn’t fight Mai!

Also Mai could and would kick their ass. 

And Aang was already off.

Fuck.

“Aang get back here!” Sokka hissed but it was too late and everything, as always, became chaos.

They managed to get away with their lives but with an unfortunate passenger. 

Sokka bounced the baby in his arms as Katara and Aang talked to the resistance. 

Mai had changed since he had last seen her. She was even better with her knives but something else had also changed.

Five Years Earlier

“Mai’s on the warpath again.” Sokka cautioned from his place at the window as he caught sight of her stalking up the path. Her hair was tangled and her dress torn.

“Has she been in the underground fighting rings again?” Zuko asked as he stood up to stretch in preperation. 

“Looks like it.” 

“ZUKO! FIGHT ME!” Mai shouted as the door slammed open. Mai, short and fierce, glared at Zuko like he was the one who had personally offended her. 

“Yeah yeah. Did you get caught fighting for money again.” Zuko asked as he picked up his swords and walking past her to the training yard. Sokka trailed behind with a smile on his face.

“Yes! My mom spent an hour lecturing me on how it isn’t ‘proper’ or ‘ladylike’ and then she went off about how my hair wasn’t pretty enough and that my nails weren’t clean enough. How will I ever end up with a good marriage unless I learn how to be silent and obedient like a good noble.” Mai ranted as they got to the training hall.

“That sucks.” 

“Of course it does stupid!” 

Sokka watched them spar with a careful eye. 

He really admired Mai and hoped to one day be as talented as she was. 

When the two of them finally tired out and sat slumped against the wall Sokka decided to ask a question.

“Do you think she would ever want to learn boomerang?” 

Zuko nodded imperceptibly and relayed the question as if it were his own.

“What kind of weapon is that?” 

“It’s a handthrown weapon that the Southern Water Tribe uses. It’s designed to return to the hand to the user with how it curves through the air. It takes a lot of skill to learn how to throw. Or at least that’s what a book I read said.” Zuko lied awkwardly. It would have been more suspcious except for the fact that Zuko was usually awkward. 

“Maybe. Sounds like it could be useful. But my knives are easier to hide.” 

“That’s true.”

They sat in silence a bit longer.”

“Zuko? Why aren’t they happy with me being me?” Mai asked quietly, her knees drawn up to her chest.

“I wish I knew Mai. At least being friends with Azula means they can’t take your knives from you.”

Mai giggled at that.

“I did like her telling my mom she had no use for a companion that couldn’t protect herself.”

All three of them laughed even if one of them though there were only two. 

This Mai was colder. More withdrawn. More...poised. 

It hurt his heart.

Sokka realised he had really missed the girls.

It had been bittersweet at times when he visited Zuko in the Fire Nation. Unlike in the South Pole Zuko had to pretend he couldn’t see or hear Sokka and Sokka walked the halls of the palace like a ghost. 

Still he had grown to care deeply for Azula and her friends. 

He had enjoyed how they teased Zuko and plotted and played. 

And now he was put in a position where he was supposed to use Mai’s little brother as a bargaining chip.

He hadn’t told Katara and Aang that he knew Mai. The way Aang was he wouldn’t take it well and Katara...Katara wouldn’t understand. 

He hadn’t been awake when the people from the Fire Nation came looking to kill her. He hadn’t experienced the fear that she had. He had seen some of the aftermath but it was different from living through it.

Plus….the things hey had seen. The battles they had fought since they left... 

They had hardened her heart.

Especially when faced with things that hurt Aang.

Yes she was more than fine with Zuko who she looked at as her older brother as much as Sokka but she wasn’t so forgiving to the rest of the Fire Nation and she didn’t have any connection with Mai.

So he didn’t tell them.

And he didn’t tell them that he never intended to use Mai’s baby brother as a bargaining chip.

He couldn’t do that.

Not to Mai.

Ty Lee was nervous at seeing Mai again. Would it be like it used to be? Would they still all be able to be friends? Would she give her feelings away?

When Mai turned to shine her small smile at them Ty Lee felt her stomach flip but she kept her smile on and her hands steady as she gave Mai an affectionate hug.

“It’s so good to see you!” Ty Lee said brightly.

Mai smiled again at her and then turned her attention to Azula. 

“What brings you out here?”

“I’m hunting down a crafty old man and my brother and I felt some support could be useful.” 

“Finally something interesting. But first…” Mai hesitated, “The resistance. They are holding my brother hostage for King Bumi.” 

Azula’s eyes hardened into flint.

“Are they. Well. I think as Princess I should probably help you handle this small affair. When is the meeting going to take place?” 

“Soon, and high up as well.” 

“I see.” 

Ty Lee followed after and hoped that Azula hadn’t changed too much during the years she had been left alone. She knew her friend was carrying some terrible burdens but she knew Azula was good deep down. 

They met up on the platform where, instead of old Earthbenders, they were met by three kids around their age. Ty Lee noticed that the one in front had a strange aura but what really captured her attention was the way Azula’s aura turned dark with rage.

“Kidnapping someone’s brother. I should have known it was you.” Azula said, her voice cold. 

“We’ve brought the boy, now bring out Bumi” the bald boy in the front said sharply.

“Wait!” The cute boy holding Mai’s brother called out causing all eyes to fall on him as he walked to the middle.

“He’s not a bargaining chip. But we can talk about this. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

Azula stood as still as a statue as the wind twisted around them in the heavy silence. 

“Mai.” Azula finally said in a flat tone.

“Yes?”

“Take your brother and run.” 

Mai didn’t hesitate and ran up to snatch her brother from the boys' unresisting arms, Ty Lee felt her relief as she passed by. 

As soon as Mai and the baby were out of harm's way Azula lashed out with fire towards the boy who dodged moving back and out of the way. 

The suddenness of it caught the other three off guard. This was not how any of them expected this to go

Ty Lee was maybe more rattled then the other two as Azula was not herself. 

She wasn’t focused and prepared to fight several enemies. She was locked on the cute boy with a killing intent that seemed feral. That meant Ty Lee had to watch her back. 

First things first was to take out the bald boy with the strange aura.

He was attempting to run after the old man. While keeping tabs on Azula and didn’t notice as she crept up and hit two points to make his arms go floppy.

“What the!?”

Next Ty Lee focused her attention on the girl. She was bending water around her, trying to find a good aim but the boy was running too fast with Azula, almost maddened with her focus on killing him, driving him into a corner. Ty Lee stopped again, she had never seen Azula like this.

“I’m not your enemy!” the boy yelled when he realised he was trapped.

“You dare say that to me!” Azula snarled, lifting her hands.

The water bender girl then sent spikes of ice towards Azula’s back.

“NO!” Ty Lee yelled at the same time as the boy, both of them moving. Ty Lee struck the girl, blocking her chi, while the boy dived under Azula’s hands to grab her waist and then they vanished.

Ty Lee stopped dead, the water girl staring at her hands in horror like all benders did after they lost their oh so special skills, the ice spikes now puddles on the ground. Ty Lee turned on her, grabbing her clothes.

“Where is she!?” she demanded, "what did you do to Azula!" 

Sokka was falling.

At another time he would be terrified but right now he had more pressing things on his mind. 

He kept a tight hold on Azula with one hand despite her struggles and raised his left wrist to his mouth and crushed one of the three beads with his teeth.

One minute they were falling and the next they were in the arms of a large man shaped spirit, being kept in the air by his large wings.

"What the FUCK!"

Azula did not seem to be handling it that well.

Well he couldn't blame her. 

Tuing let them flew them down to the bottom of the ravine. 

Azula pushed Sokja away and glared at him.

"What did you do!?" She demanded.

"Uh...Welcome to the spirit world?" Sokka shrugged with what he hoped was a disarming smile.

Azula's scream of rage echoed across the Ravine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full confession: I hate this chapter
> 
> I don't do well with chapters that are rewrites of canon events. I wrestled with this chapter again and again an fun still not happy with it but I got to the point that I needed to get on with the fun stuff.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a focus on Sokka and Azula adventures in the spirit world
> 
> Also on a personal note:  
> Things are quite bad for me but at least I'm managing to write again and that helps


End file.
